


The Rebel and The Mandalorian

by Arahxdjarin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Dom Din Djarin, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mostly Smut, Soft Din, The Force, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, lots of plot too, making up stuff about star wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arahxdjarin/pseuds/Arahxdjarin
Summary: You were a rebel and then a prisoner first to the Empire and then to a criminal, A criminal who happened to be a bounty for Mando, he decides to hire you on as his mechanic/pilot. But he doesn’t realize the past you carry with you
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Din djarin/fem reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Get Some Sleep

Mando was about to give up scouting for the bounty for the night when he caught wind of where the bounty was possibly hiding out, Mando didn’t think Tatooine had many places to hide but this bounty seemed to have vast knowledge of Mos Eisley. Mando found what looked to be an abandoned building, it had multiple holes and burn marks from blasters and blunt force, He pushed the door aside and it all but disintegrated. The building looked empty to the naked eye, but his helmet was picking up trace amounts of movement and signs of life. He headed deeper into the dark building, never taking his hand off the blaster at his side, it was times like this he was grateful to have acquaintances like Peli, he didn’t want the kid to be anywhere near this wasteland. His foot hit a few empty bottles that littered the grimy floor, they fell with a loud crash.  
“Fuck” Mando whispered through the modulator in his helmet, if the residents of this shithole didn’t know he was there already, they definitely did now.

There was movement from across the room, someone shuffled to their feet with a grunt and pointed an old blaster directly at Mando, the empty bottles were obviously his from a bender the previous day. Mando turned and shot the man in the arm that was holding the old blaster and then again in the chest. Mando walked across the room to the man and identified him as the bounty he was tasked with bringing in. Thankful the guild didn’t care if he was brought in dead or alive. Mando kicked the man onto his side so he could cuff him and that’s when he noticed you. You were passed out right behind where the man had fallen, you were bruised and beaten, tied to a rod that was sticking out of the ground. Mando cursed under his breath again there was no way he’d be able to leave you here. He pulled the bounty up and wrung a rope between the bounty’s cuffs then attached it to his belt. Mando lifted you up as gently as he could, he slung you over his shoulder and left the abandoned building to make his way back to Peli’s hanger.

He arrived just before dawn, Mando set you down onto the ground in front of the Razor Crest before opening the hull to put the bounty into a carbonite chamber. He returned back to where he laid you down and saw that you had opened your eyes and were sitting up.  
“Where am I, who are you?” You said, Mando could saw how disoriented you were and upset you sounded  
“You’re in a Hanger on the other side of Mos Eisley” Mando made sure to stay a few steps away from you, you seemed feral and ready to strike given the chance.  
“Where’s Kar at, did he sell me to you?” There was venom dripping from every word.  
Mando cocked his head to the side before answering, “He’s frozen in carbonite, and no”  
“You’re a bounty hunter? Good, hopefully that bastard rots in jail, why did you take me though, you didn’t have to” You started to wheeze in between words, Mando was sure your injuries were severe.  
“Let me look at your wounds, they must be extensive, I have some bacta, don’t move.” Mando turned to grab the med kit from the hull of the Crest, he must have been right about your wounds because you didn’t protest or try to run from him when he approached with the bacta and med kit.  
“You said we’re in Mos Eisley? Kar must have had me drugged for a while, last planet I remember was Corellia. Is he really going to jail?” Your voice broke at the end, Mando couldn’t tell if you were excited or upset he was arrested.

Mando kneeled down to look at your injuries, you had a large burn that covered most of your upper right thigh, a nasty bruise that ran across your abdomen and a large gash on your left forearm “He’s dead, so probably not jail, was he your boyfriend or something?” Mando couldn’t resist asking.

You scoffed loudly at the accusation. “No, Kar kidnapped me about 3 years ago from Imperials, once he realized I was a mechanic and a pilot he wouldn’t let me leave, said I was too useful, the only reason why I’m this beat up is because I ripped the tracker out of my arm. He usually kept me pretty drugged unless he needed me to fix something, fly something or steal something. But on Corellia, I was coherent enough to take a knife to my arm and rip the tracker out. I was hoping I’d be able to escape on a freighter. Must have caught me, probably why he brought me to Tatooine, only place you can still buy imbedded tracking devices”

Mando nodded while working on cleaning out your large wounds, you hissed when he applied the bacta to the burn on your thigh, he couldn’t believe you were still alive after being a prisoner to someone for 3 years, he also wanted to ask why you were with imperials but decided against saying anything, he worked in silence to bandage your wounds, it seemed like you were tired of talking as well, you both sat in silence until Mando heard the familiar voice of Peli.  
“Mando who is this, my hanger isn’t a med bay you know” Mando looked over to Peli who was holding onto the child protectively, her eyes were moving between you and Mando. It was a sight to see, you were wearing old clothes that were ripped to shreds, covered to blood and dirt, Mando was kneeled at your side wrapping your exposed thigh with bandages.  
“She was with the bounty I couldn’t leave her to die” Mando said while going back to wrapping your wound.  
“Well make sure you finish up quickly” Peli was trying to hold onto the kid but he was wiggling in her arms trying to get loose.  
Mando looked down at you and saw your eyes were trained on the kid, he got worried hoping you weren’t an Imp who would expose where the child's location was.  
“I’m guessing you're Peli, thank you for letting the Mandalorian patch up my wounds here, I promise I’ll be on my way shortly, I’m a mechanic as well and would be very upset if I saw this happening in my own hanger” You peeled your eyes off the kid to shoot Peli a smile.  
Peli smiled back at you realizing you weren’t dangerous, she walked closer to Mando who had just finished wrapping your wounds, Peli shoved the kid into his arms and then kneeled down to help you up.  
“You’re a mechanic? How’d you get yourself wrapped up with one of his bounties?” Peli pointed her thumb back to where Mando now stood trying to calm the kid down, he was still trying to break loose, it seemed like he wanted to greet you.  
You smiled again “ a very long story Peli” you turned to look at Mando who was now fighting to calm down the small green ball of energy.  
“Thank you again, I”ll be on my way now” You gave them a curt nod and turned to walk away,  
Peli called after you “Wait, you said you’re a mechanic right? Well shiny here needs one, maybe he can hire you on as crew, I’m sure you don’t have many credits, probably isn’t safe for you to head back out there with nothing, plus you’re still injuried” Peli put her hands on her hips and smiled shooting a wink to Mando.  
Mando stared at Peli, not believing she just offered something like that, it wasn’t her place even if she was right about him needing a mechanic.  
“Uh- my ship is pre-imperial, you’re probably too young to know how to work on it” Mando said awkwardly, he was angry Peli put him in this situation. She was right about needing a mechanic and you probably were too injured to venture out on your own but he never hired crews, he always did everything on his own.  
You rolled your eyes at him, “I can assure you I am not only well versed in pre-imperial machinery but also old enough to remember it, especially ships, and thank you Peli for the offer, but I don’t think the Mandalorian would appreciate me taking an offer that wasn’t yours to give.” You leaned against the wall of the hanger, obviously trying to support your weight off your bad leg.  
Mando frowned under the helmet and let out a large sigh, “Peli is right, I could use a mechanic and a pilot, we leave in 20 minutes” Mando turned to move up the hull of his ship, he could hear Peli laughing in the distance.

****

You were sitting in the co-pilot chair in the cockpit of the Crest fiddling with the jumpsuit Peli so generously let you have to replace your horrible clothes, you didn’t want to take the Mandalorian up on his offer but you did need to get off Tatooine, and he offered you 8% of his earning from here until he returned to the guild to drop of his bounties, from what he said there was still 3 bounties to hunt. The Mandalorian and you have been sitting in silence for a few hours, the small green child was asleep in a floating pram next to the pilot’s chair. You didn’t want to break the nice silence but you had questions,  
“So is the kid your son?” You asked, turning your head slightly to gauge whether the question you asked was too personal.  
The Mandalorian sighed through his helmet, “No, he is my foundling but he isn’t my own child, I’m trying to find his people” The Mandalorian turned to look at you, you nodded your head,  
“Should I keep calling you the Mandalorian? Do you and the kid have names?”  
The Mandalorian paused before answering “You can call me Mando, it's not my name but it is what everyone calls me, as for the kid I have no idea, if you haven’t noticed he doesn’t speak much”  
You nodded again falling back into silence. It was Mando who broke the silence this time.  
“Why were you with Imps?”  
You laughed “An even longer story then the Kar one, I was apart of the Rebellion, a pilot, I was taken prisoner by them at the battle of Endor, my x-wing crashed right into an Imperial force that was fleeing from the rebellion forces that had destroyed them. They kept me prisoner until Kar kidnapped me from them.” You turned back to look at Mando, his visor was trained on you. He didn’t say anything just nodded and then turned back around.  
He stood up quickly “I’m going to rest for now, you should try as well. There’s probably an extra blanket with the med kits, next planet we stop on we can get you some supplies” He left the cockpit pit and took the child with him.  
You sighed, getting up gently, your body was still fragile from your injuries, breathing was difficult causing you to wince whenever you laughed or moved wrong. Instead of resting you decided to look over the control panels and learn some of the codes for the Razor Crest, you weren’t lying when you told Mando you knew a lot about pre-Imperial machinery, you just hadn’t been around any for a couple years. You were elbow deep in a control panel fixing some frayed wires when gloved hands pulled you up by your shoulders.  
“What are you doing?” Mando asked, he seemed angry. He still hadn’t let go of your shoulders, you winced from how hard he was holding them.  
You frowned up at his visor “I was doing what you hired me to do, the wires in this control panel are frayed and dangerous, I was cleaning them up, I’m sorry?” You said the last part as a question you weren’t entirely sure why he was upset.  
Mando sighed and loosened his grip on your shoulders and then finally dropped his hands back at his sides, “You’re hurt, you need rest.” His voice still sounds angry, you didn’t really think he was upset that you weren’t resting, it seemed like he was upset you were touching his ship.  
“I don’t really sleep, once you’ve been a prisoner for 5 years you kind of just learn to stay alert.” You put your hand on your hip and looked up at him, he was still wearing his armor, it didn’t look like he was resting either.  
“You aren’t a prisoner anymore, you don’t have to be alert all the time.” He thrusted a blanket into your arms and then turned to climb down the ladder.  
He looked back at you, “Get some rest, we’ll be at our next destination in 6 hours.” And with that he disappeared down the ladder.  
You took the blanket and wrapped it around your shoulders, you didn’t lie to him, you usually didn’t sleep. It wasn’t just because you were a prisoner though, you were cursed by nightmares whenever your eyes closed. You decide to try and take his advice, even if you just rested your body. You leaned back against the chair you were in and relaxed into it. Your eyes fluttered closed and you breathed in the scent of the blanket, it didn’t smell like a med kit blanket it smelled more homey than that. Like it was someone’s personal blanket, you fell asleep realizing that this must have been Mando’s blanket that he slept with. It made you feel warm and safe,

You woke with a start, breathing erratically, and covered in sweat. The second you shot up a familiar and uncomfortable pain started to ache in your abdomen. You groaned into your hands and cursed the Mandalorian, this is why you don’t sleep, nightmares, nightmares of the person bathed in red, torturing you to give in to the evil you swore to eliminate. You stood up and let the blanket fall from your shoulders, you weren’t sure how long you slept for but you guessed it couldn’t have been long because the ship was still quiet.  
You went down the ladder to explore the hull of the Crest, you noticed a few blaster doors, assuming one of them had to be the fresher, you took a guess, and opened the door further to your left, it wasn’t the fresher, it was the armory, the room was half the size of the cockpit and filled with weapons. You quickly closed the door, not wanting to be found in front of Mando’s armory thinking back to how he reacted to you fixing simple wires. The next door you tried was the correct one, the fresher’s door open to a small room, smaller than the armory. But it had exactly what you needed, a shower. You closed the fresher door and immediately stripped out of your jumpsuit, you hand lingered on the scars that painted your sternum and abdomen before coming to your fresh wounds, you quickly unwrapped the bandages and got into the shower, the water was weak and slightly cold but it felt amazing, Kar rarely ever afforded you the luxury to an actual shower,  
You sat under the water for a while before actually washing yourself, you just wanted to enjoy the feeling of it on your skin. You found a simple soap bar, it was probably Mando’s. You weren’t sure how he’d feel about you sharing a soap bar with him but in that moment you didn’t care, you just wanted to rid yourself of the dirt and grime from the previous days. You ended your shower quickly after washing yourself off, not wanting the noise to wake Mando or the child up. You set out of the shower and decided to air dry. You looked back down at the wounds on your leg and forearm, both were healing quickly thanks to the bacta that Mando had applied, one more round and they’d be nearly healed. Your fingers found the bruise that was your abdomen, and lightly touched it, your mind went to Kar kicking it repeatedly for ripping the tracker out of your arm, you were grateful Mando found you before he could put another tracker in.  
You dressed back in your jumpsuit quickly and left the fresher to run into the wall of armor that was Mando, you let out a groan before bouncing off him and back into the door of the fresher. He grabbed your shoulders again but this time rather gently.  
“I need to redress your wounds” was all he said before letting you go and walking to the med kits on the wall. You sat on a crate and unzipped your jumpsuit to show the wound on your thigh, grateful that you still had under clothing on to hide your delicates. If Mando was surprised to see your bare skin he didn’t show it, he kneeled in front of you again and gently pulled up the sleeve on your left arm, he applied more bacta and wrapped it quickly before moving onto your thigh.  
“How did he burn you?” The question was simple but you still hesitated before answering, “Kar would shoot his blaster a bunch and then put the hot barrel onto my skin, he did it whenever he got too drunk, I’m assuming he was drunk the night you killed him” Mando seemed to tense at your answer, it was a pretty inhuman thing to do, especially considering you were passed out the night Mando rescued you. Mando continued to work in silence cleaning and redressing your wounds, he took his gloves off this time and you could see his large hands moving over your skin, it had been so many years since you felt a touch so gentle, it almost made you hum. Mando’s hands moved to your abdomen, he felt around a bit and asked if it had hurt more today, you shook your head in reply. Once he was done with checking your wounds he stood up and put his gloves back on, he gave you one nod and then left to the cockpit.  
He left the child down in the hull with you, he immediately smiled and waddled your way, you returned the smile and greeted him.  
“Hey buddy, you’re pretty cute aren’t you” you rubbed your finger on his large ear, which earned you a cute giggle from the small kid. He grabbed your finger and stared directly into your eyes, you could tell he felt safe with you, you gave him another smile before standing from the crate. You scooped the small child into your arms and started to make noises at him to get him to laugh, you weren’t sure how long you hung out with the kid but Mando’s voice startled you when he spoke.  
“He likes you, that’s good, I’m going to leave him with you while I hunt. Safer for him that way.” You looked over to where he stood against the wall of the hull, arms crossed over his chest.  
“Oh boy, I get to be the babysitter?” You realized it came off more cynical then it did sarcastic.  
“Sorry I didn’t mean for that to sound so bad, of course I’ll watch the little guy, do you mind if I work on some mechanical things while you’re gone or are you gonna yell at me again?”  
Mando sighed and pushed off the wall, he walked over to you and the kid, he was so close to you, you could smell the same scent that was on the blanket you used a few hours ago. He brushed his finger against the top of the kids head.  
“Work on the control panel and maybe the hyperdrive as well, it’s lagging a bit” he turned back around and walked towards the door that led out of the hull, slinging a large gun over his shoulder.  
“I should be back within a day, there’s food next to the med kits, I’ll bring back supplies for you” with that he was off into the dark of a mysterious planet. You clutched the kid closer to your side and smiled down at him.  
“Well lets eat some food, huh kid, how does that sound?” you weren’t sure if you imagined it but his ears perked up the second you said food.  
A few hours had passed since Mando had left, the kid had fallen back asleep in his little pram and you started back on the wires you were working on before, you were able to complete them quickly and then you moved towards the panel that the hyperdrive was located in, at some point your removed the top of your jump suit and tied it around your waist, the cockpit with blistering hot.  
You continued to work on the hyperdrive for a few more hours, before finding the source of the issue, whoever put the compressor on this power converter did a piss poor job of it, the compressor was limiting the hyperdrive from moving smoothly and efficiently through space. You completely removed the bad component and got to work on fixing it so it would work with the converter instead of working against it. Once you finished that you stood back and smiled at the work you did, it had been a while since you got to work on a ship, you had come to miss it.  
You wiped your hand against your forehead and rested your arms on your hips. A large hand covered your shoulder, you grabbed it without thinking and flipped the person over your shoulder and onto the floor of the cockpit. It was only then you realized the person who grabbed you was Mando.  
He groaned from where you threw him on the floor. Your hands shot up to cover your mouth in shock “I’m so sorry Mando, I was so focused on fixing this fucked up compressor I didn’t even hear you come into the ship.” You stared at Mando who was now standing to his feet, he was definitely angry.  
“It’s fine, I didn’t realize you had combat experience. I'll keep that in mind the next time I sneak up on you” He chuckled while rolling out his shoulder.  
You cocked your head to the side. Was he actually chuckling? It was so low you couldn’t tell, “In my defense you said you’d be gone for an entire day, it has only been like 7 hours.” He looked at you for a little too long, you finally looked down and realized your jumpsuit was still bunched up at your waist, your under shirt was stuck to you with sweat and your nipples were starting to peek through the thin material. You turned around quickly and gathered your jumpsuit back around your shoulders, you zipped it up and made sure it was secure before turning around.  
You could feel the blood rushing to your cheeks, “I’m sorry, it got really hot in here while I was working.” You decided to stare at his boots instead of looking up into his helmet, you were thoroughly embarrassed.  
“What did you say about a fucked up compressor?” He said immediately changing the subject which you were grateful for.  
“Oh yeah, someone totally put the compressor into the hyperdrive wrong it was fucking with the power converter which is why the Crest has been lagging so much lately, the compressor was working against the converter not with it.” You turned your attention back to the hyperdrive panel and started to close the panel off with the piece of metal that matched the ship’s walls.  
“I was the one who put the compressor in, I didn’t realize I did it wrong.” His deep modulated voice said behind you.  
Your shoulders tensed, Maker, you really have it out to piss him off today,  
“Thanks for catching it. The bounty came willingly. I got your supplies as well.”  
Your stomach flipped at the praise he gave you, you turned around and gave him a nod, you finally gave him a once over, he looked the same as always but he did have some dirt and mud on his armor.  
“I’ll get the coordinates to the next bounty into the nav system, you should go take a shower.” He gave you one last look before descending down the ladder to the hull.  
“Mando wait” You called after him, his helmet popped back up into the cockpit, his visor was trained on you.  
“Thanks for getting me stuff. And sorry for uh, you know” You averted your eyes from his helmet still feeling bad for hurting him, he didn’t say anything and left the cockpit.  
You stayed in the cockpit for another few minutes before you realized the kid was probably up now, and hungry. You walked down the ladder and crossed to where you left him in his pram. Noises from the fresher stopped you in your tracks first.  
You could hear the shower running, as well as deep sounds coming from Mando, you walked closer to the door to hear what was happening, you heard him moan your name and then grunt one last time. Your eyes went wide and your whole body got warm once you realized what he was doing. You quickly walked away from the door, your breathing hitched in your throat. Was Mando touching himself to the thought of you? That couldn’t possibly be the case. You barely knew him and you were pretty sure he didn’t even like you. He did stare at you earlier, the thought of it turned you on, sex wasn’t something you had even thought about in the past years. You’d never even seen what Mando looked like but if he was half as attractive as his voice, he’d still be the most attractive man you’d ever met.  
The cooing sounds of the kid brought you out of your thoughts, you walked over to him and picked him up with a smile.  
***  
Mando didn’t know what came over him, he was usually so well composed. But watching you breathe heavily, your nipples pressed tight against the thin material of your white under shirt did something to him. He needed release, he thought about what you would look like on top of him, blindfolded riding his cock, how you would sound begging for him to rub his hand against your clit, he thought about how hard he could pound into you, his hand moved quickly over his hard dick. His other arm the braced against the side of the shower, he laid his head on shower wall and cursed under his breath, his thoughts quickly changed to how fucking pretty you would look in this shower on your knees, getting soaked and waiting for his cock to shove down your eager throat. Mando fisted his dick faster moaning out your name, thinking of what it would be like to taste you, he came at the thought. He leaned against the shower wall breathing deeply riding out the high. Mando quickly rinsed off and got out of the shower. He felt wrong for thinking of you like that. He barely knew you but all he’s wanted to do is rip that stupid jumpsuit off you and fuck you until you couldn’t walk. Mando shook the thought out of his head and got redressed. He didn’t put the beskar back on, just his helmet and regular clothing. He left the fresher to see you standing next to the supplies he brought back, you had changed into a cream tunic and long pants. You were holding the baby and feeding him one of the rations Mando had picked up. He tensed immediately he had hoped you had been in the cockpit while he was in the shower, he knew he didn’t stay as quiet as he should have. You looked up at him and smiled  
“Hey look kid, he’s out of the shower now, yeah, yes he is. You can hang out with him now and pull at his clothes” You smiled down at the baby, bouncing him in your arms. He smiled back at you and giggled. Mando relaxed at that, you had been busy with him. You didn’t hear him.  
You brought the kid over to him. Mando held his arms out to hold the baby. He ran an ungloved finger over the kids head. The baby gave a coo of approval, it seemed like he was happy that Mando was back. You gave Mando a smile which dropped quickly, your eyes looked him over a few times, you gave a slight frown.  
“Where’s your armor?” Mando looked down at himself, he had taken the armor off feeling comfortable enough around you to leave himself vulnerable.  
“I’m allowed to take it off, Beskar can be uncomfortable sometimes. I trust you enough not to murder me on my own ship” Mando shifted his weight uncomfortably he wasn’t used to having to explain himself. You gave him a smile which had a glint of mischief in it.  
“I don’t know about that one Mando, I totally beat you up in the cockpit a few hours ago” Your hand brushed against his arm in a playful, friendly way but the way his pants tightened didn’t feel friendly.  
He shook his head and decided to change the subject, “Where’s the nav taking us next?”  
Your face dropped a bit before you answered “Cantonica, we should be there in about 20 standard hours” as you said that the Crest rocked and jotted, You swore under your breath and immediately shot up to the cockpit. Mando followed closely behind you.  
“Why did we drop out of hyperspace, what’s happening?” Mando stared at you through his helmet watching you open the hyperdrive panel from the look on your face he could tell something was wrong.  
“Uh I can’t be sure but I think the power converter just overheated and fried the entire motherboard” You looked back at him over your shoulder, you looked stressed and nervous, “Mando there’s no way for me to fix this without us landing the Crest, we’re gonna have to coast to Cantonica without any help from the hyperdrive”  
Mando sighed and set the kid down in his pram, he protested some but after mando placed a firm hand on his head the kid understood that he needed to stay put.  
“I thought you said you fixed the hyperdrive, made it better even” Mando was frustrated, without using hyperspace to travel. The trip to Cantonica was going to take an extra week, which meant a week of not being able to do his job.  
You had already moved to the pilot’s chair, your fingers working over the control panels, typing in different codes on the nav system, your eyebrows were pulled together in concentration. Mando thought about it, a week alone with you could either be torture or heaven. He decided it’d probably be both  
“I found a planet we could stop at on our way to Cantonica, we could pull into a hanger space and I could have the new part and the hyperdrive up and working in 6 hours, the planet is 4 days away from us” Mando wasn’t sure if you didn’t hear his rude comment or decided to not address it, either way he moved on.  
“What Planet?” Mando had to be careful when it came to random stops, making sure to never run into rangers from the New Republic.  
“Dantooine” You looked up from the controls, you had a wide eyed expression on your face, it seemed like you wanted to go to Dantooine less than Mando did.  
“No” Mando said shortly, “We’ll have to just coast to Cantonica. We can’t stop on Dantooine.”  
You sighed, “Mando, this will be our only chance of getting the part to fix the hyperdrive before we get to Cantonica, it’d shorten the trip by 3 days, are you sure you don’t want to stop?” You looked like you were almost pleading him to say no, he wasn’t sure why you were even making a case to stop there if you seemed so opposed to the idea of Dantooine.  
Mando sighed, “No, we can’t, I can’t be on Dantooine, too many New Republic rangers, I may or may not have a couple dozen warrants for my arrest, I’m not taking that chance” Mando turned around to leave the cockpit but still noticed you released a breath you were holding in.  
“Ok, I’ll route us to Cantonica without using hyperdrive, this trip should take us about 8 days” You said, typing away at the Nav deck, Mando was grateful to have you controlling the Crest because it had been far too long since he used the manual controls on the ship. He started walking down the ladder when he heard you softly say that you were sorry for messing up. Mando’s chest tightened, he wanted to turn around and tell you it wasn’t your fault. But he continued down the ladder instead.  
He made his way to the supplies, glad he grabbed as much as he could on Florrum, he counted out the food rations he had acquired, they had enough to get them to Cantonica even with how much the kid eats. Mando sighed and started to pack the food rations away, next to the med kits and water supply.  
He took the blanket, pillow and clothes he bought you and put it in a nook of the hull, it looked comfortable enough. More comfortable than the chair you slept in. After he put all the supplies away he went to his cot, it wasn’t much but it was something to sleep in, tucked away into a small room next to the fresher. His blanket was back on the cot which meant you had not only put it back but also knew he had given you his own blanket to use.  
Mando laid down on the cot with his arms tucked behind his head, he wasn’t sure how long he was staring at the ceiling for but he decided that instead of doing nothing he could at least bring you and the kid something to eat. He headed back up the ladder to find you slumped in the pilot’s chair. He gently shook your shoulder, you shot awake and screamed out something about a red man. Your shoulders and chest were falling heavily with your ragged breath, your eyes quickly found Mando’s visor and calmed at the sight of it.  
“Sorry, I- that’s what I meant when I said I don’t sleep” You looked out the transparisteel to the planets and stars moving around the Crest.  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have woken you up, I just wanted to bring you some food. I’m sure you’re hungry.” Mando handed you a package ration.  
“Thank you, the kid fell back asleep, I don’t know if you want to wake him up to eat.” You took the ration package and tore into it.  
“No that's ok, he eats so much he can miss out on one snack’” Mando sat in the co pilot chair and watched as you ate.  
You laughed, “Yeah, I thought maybe you just didn’t feed him but holy bantha that kid eat, must be a growing boy.” You finished the package of rations and sat back in the chair.  
Mando looked over at the sleeping form in the floating pram “Yeah, I think he is, I’m supposed to bring him back to his people, the Jedi, I don’t know if they eat a lot or if it’s just him” Mando looked back at you, your entire body was tense, you looked pained and scared.  
“Hey is everything ok? Are you in pain” Mando moved to touch your arm but you stood up quickly and back away.  
“I think I’m going to go lay down in the hull, I saw you bought me a blanket. Thank you for the food” and with that you were moving quickly down the ladder into the hull.  
Mando looked at the chair you were just sitting in, trying to figure out what he had said that made you so upset, it seemed like you were both getting along. He wasn’t sure what he did to make you that angry. He felt bad, he wanted to go apologize but decided to give you space instead.  
***  
The words kept turning over in your head as you laid on the floor of the hull, “the Jedi, the Jedi, the Jedi, the Jedi” you pressed the heels of your hands against your eyes as hard as you could trying to get the words out of your mind. You knew you wouldn’t be able to sleep but you needed to get away from Mando before he started to ask more questions. You didn’t want to tell him about your past. You never wanted to tell anyone. You wanted to forget it yourself. You laid on the floor for a while longer before you heard Mando’s footsteps coming doing the ladder. You propped yourself up on your elbows to look at him. Ready to apologize for leaving the cockpit the way you did. He turned and headed straight for the med kits.  
“I need to change your bandages” Mando stopped at your feet, his helmet cocked to the side looking down at you. You sighed deeply before getting up and sitting on the crate you sat on before. Mando grabbed your forearm, the heat of his skin felt amazing on your own. The rough pads of his fingers ran gently along the angry pink scar forming where your tracker used to be, the bacta was working wonders, it was still there but it hardly hurt. Come to think of it the only injury that still felt shitty was the bruises on your abdomen.  
Mando moved his attention to your thigh, once again grateful for the long tunic you wore. You hooked your thumbs in the waistline of the pants and tugged them down so Mando could work on your burn. His hand felt even better on your thigh and your mind roamed back to what you heard coming from the fresher earlier today, your breath hitched in your throat, Mando’s attention turned from your thigh to your face  
“Is this ok? I’m not hurting you am I?” You shook your head no, not trusting your voice to come out even. Mando turned his attention back to his hand rubbing the bacta on your thigh, his other hand grabbed the inside of your thigh to turn it so he could get a better look. You let out a little whimper, his helmet whipped up to look at you.  
You bit your lip “sorry it’s still a little sore” You lied straight through your teeth hoping he didn’t catch how breathy your voice sounded. He applied the bandage to your thigh and then stood up, allowing you to put your pants back on over your hips. You stood up as well. His hands were back on you, bunching up the tunic, you got excited before you realized he was just checking the bruise on your abdomen. His fingers brushed across it.  
“How does your bruise feel, your other wounds look ok but I’ve noticed you wincing a lot while breathing or moving.” Your face got warm at that thought, he paid close enough attention to you to see those small movements. You put your hand over his and then lowered your tunic back down, he pulled his hand back and dropped it back to his waist.  
“I’m ok, it’ll heal in time. It feels better than it did a few days ago, thank you again for helping me” You finally looked up to meet his visor, he gave a quick nod before turning his helmet to the small bed you made in the corner of the hull.  
“You can go lay back down if you want, the kid’s still asleep. I'm also going to lay down for a while. We have a long way till Cantonica,” he turned towards his cot and disappeared behind the door.  
You decided to lay back down hoping that maybe you could get a few restful hours without nightmares. Sleep never came. You stared at the hull for a couple of hours just thinking, you heard Mando’s door open and then the fresher door and finally the shower. Your entire body got warm at the thought of his last shower. He was moaning your name, you thought about what he looked like under the helmet, how his face would look rubbing his dick. Your hand mindlessly moved between your thigh. You weren’t a stranger to sex or masturbation you just haven’t gotten to the chance to practice either the past 5 years. Your fingers started to move around your enterance, you almost gasped at how wet you were. You moved your fingers back towards your clit, thinking, wishing it was his hand instead of yours. You thought about how his hands had felt on your thigh, how the rough pads of his fingers would feel against your clit. You bit your arm to keep from moaning. Your fingers moved faster now thinking about how it would feel to be fucked by him. You haven’t been fucked since you were a part of the rebellion, and even then it was never any good. You bet that Mando could make you feel good. The thought of his lips against your body made your fingers move faster again. You stifled another small moan that left your lips. You were getting so close to release you could feel it building, it was bubbling somewhere deep inside your pelvis. Your hips were moving in rhythm with your fingers now. You were biting into your arm wishing it was Mando’s shoulder.  
“What are you doing” the voice startled you out of your thoughts, your thighs clamped close over your hand. You looked up at Mando who was standing at the foot of your small bed, staring down at you.  
No-Nothing” your voice came out as a whisper, your breath was wild, you can’t believe you just got caught in the act.  
Mando dropped to his knees right in front of you,”Really because from where I’m standing it doesn’t seem like nothing” his voice seemed deeper than usual. You tried to catch your breath, you pulled your hand out from your pants.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was just laying down” Mando ripped the blanket off of you and stared down the hand that was still moving out of your pants.  
“You were touching yourself” he didn’t pose it as a question, just a simple statement, your cheeks got hot, you couldn’t believe he had caught you.  
“Well don’t stop on my account, keep going” Mando stared back down at your hand and your crotch, your breath picked up in your throat, you couldn’t even gauge how turned on you were right now, you continued to stare at him, too confused to move.  
“It sounded like you were close, I want to see you cum” Mando shifted back on his legs to get a better view of your body. You moved your hand back into your pants, your fingers found your clit again quickly. Never looking away from Mando’s helmet.  
“D-Do you want me to take my pants off?” You asked while slowly moving your fingers against the sensitive nub.  
Mando shook his head, “No I want you to do exactly what you were doing before, I want to see the look on your face when you come undone” he moved like he was going to touch your legs but decided against it, he put his hands back on his thighs and just watched  
You nodded your head, your fingers moved back to your entrance to gather more of your wetness, you quickly fell into the pace from before, chasing your release.  
“What are you thinking about, tell me” Mando cocked his head to the side, his hand was now pressing against the large bulge in his pants.  
“You, I was thinking about how your hands feel on my skin, how it would feel to be fucked by you” your hand moved quicker against your clit now, knowing he was touching himself as well only turned you on more, you wanted nothing more then to cum for him right now. Mando hummed at your response  
“I heard you in the shower earlier, moaning my name, I was thinking of that too, thinking of you touching yourself” His hand paused over his bulge for a split second before he continued and let out a small curse.  
Your release was on the edge, your fingers moved quickly as your chest fell up and down, never taking your eyes off him or the way his hand moved over his pants rubbing his cock at the thought of you.  
“I was thinking of you on your knees in the shower, your pretty mouth wrapped around my cock” His voice was breathy, his hand finally shot out to touch the inside of your thigh.  
“Fuck Mando I’m gonna-“ that was all it took to push you over the edge, your hips bucked up into your hand, your eyes rolled back, you finally let out the moan you were holding in your throat. He continued to stare at you through your orgasm. His hand never left the inside of your thigh.  
When you finally came down from your high you pulled your hand out of your pants ready to wipe your slick on the blanket, he caught your wrist.  
“Close your eyes” you obliged, still reeling from your orgasm. He grabbed your hand, he dipped the fingers you used to bring yourself to orgasm into his mouth, he sucked your release off both of them, humming in the back of his throat. You instantly felt turned on again.  
Your fingers left his mouth with a pop, he dropped your hand back onto you, he moved his hand away from your thigh and stood up quickly. You finally opened your eyes to look at him, he was still staring down at you.  
“Get some sleep” was all he said before he turned and went back to the cockpit.


	2. You Have My Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutttt but also, soft din

It has been 3 days since your interaction with Mando. Neither of you had brought up what happened, you didn’t bring it up because you were embarrassed that you did that in front of someone you hardly know. You weren’t sure why he hadn't brought it up but you were sure he was in the same boat as you. Despite the incident, things weren’t awkward. You promised to yourself that night that you refused to make this week-long trip rougher than it already would be. You both worked quietly around each other, one of you always with the kid while the other checked the nav deck to make sure the ship was running smoothly on course. You were in the cockpit working on a panel of wires when you heard his familiar footsteps. He came up the ladder with the kid latched under his arm, he had rations in his hand. You stopped working on the panel of wires and reached for the kid instinctively. Mando handed you the kid and a ration packet, you gave him a look, he had three ration packs, you’d never seen him eat with you. You knew he couldn’t take the helmet off around people.  
“I was wondering if you’d eat with me, we can sit back to back on the floor, only if you want to though” Mando seemed to be reading your thoughts, you stifled a small smile and reached back to him for the kids ration packet before plopping yourself on the floor facing the left side of the cockpit with the child in your lap.  
Mando sat down facing the right side, he leaned his back against you, you could feel him shifting to take the helmet off.  
“I can’t imagine what it’s like to live your life in a helmet” You said giving the handsy baby another bite of his food, you had the baby’s back against your chest to make sure he couldn’t see Mando either.  
“This is the way” was all Mando said, you could feel him move slightly while eating his food.  
“I have some questions, about Mandalorians, am I allowed to ask you” you lowered your voice worried you had overstepped boundaries  
“I can answer them” Mando hesitated before answering.  
“I know I’m not allowed to see your face, is there anyone that is?” You asked in between bites from your own ration packet  
“No, not unless I get married or have a child of my own. No one has seen my face since I was a foundling”. You nodded your head even though he couldn’t see you.  
“That seems lonely, I know of a Mandalorian, she does take her helmet off. Do you know why she would?” You turned your attention to the small infant in your lap, he had finished his ration package and started to chew on the packaging.  
“She isn’t a true mandalorian, does she wear beskar?” Mando seemed to tense at the idea of a Mandalorian who doesn’t follow the same path he does.  
“I think she does, she wears a full suit of armor, her name is Bo-Katan I haven’t seen her in a long time, long before I was taken prisoner” you trailed off at the end not wanting to dive too far into your past.  
“I’ve never heard that name before, can I ask you a question” Mando moved slightly against your back, he took your silence as a yes.  
“The other day, when I woke you up to give you food, you screamed of a red man, and then you seemed to get really upset when I was talking about the kid’s people, are the Jedi bad?” You tensed against his back and looked down at the kid, his eyes were trained on you, like he was listening.  
“No, they aren’t, they’re good people. They used to be peace keepers of the galaxy before the sith rose to power with the Empire.”  
The child’s ears moved with your words, he burrowed himself further into you, you wrapped your arms around him tighter, running one finger along the length of his ear.  
“I don’t know what happened to you in your past, but I’m sorry” Mando’s hand came behind him to squeeze your arm for a second before letting go.  
“There's no reason to be sorry” you turned your eyes to the place Mando had grabbed your arm, you could almost still feel the touch, you wanted to change the subject as quickly as possible so you thought of another question to ask.  
“You said Mando is just a name people call you, not your real one. Do you have a real one? Or does The Way forbid it?” Mando’s back tensed and then relaxed against you.  
“I have a name, The Way doesn’t forbid us to tell people, but names are just as sacred as faces, I’m a nameless, faceless warrior.” You nodded your head at his response.  
“This is the way” you said it more to yourself then as a response to him. Mando chuckled behind you, you could feel the way it vibrated on your chest. You leaned your head against his back and lowered your eyes to the small child who was now snoring loudly on your lap.  
Mando moved behind you, you knew that he was readjusting his helmet to his head. What you didn’t expect was for him to turn so his chest was flush with your back. His arms traveled down yours to where the child laid peaceful in your lap. He gently lifted the child from your arms before standing to set the child in his pram.  
Mando turned back to you, offering you a hand to help you up, you took his hand, he tugged you roughly into his arms, his left hand went to caress your face while the right wrapped around your back. He held you here for what felt like forever. You looked into his visor trying to see if you could find any part of his face that would make him feel more real to you after searching for a minute you gave up and snaked your arms around his back resting your cheek on his chest breathing in the scent of him. He always smelled amazing despite his mild soap. You were the first to pull away from the embrace.  
“I’m going to take a shower, thank you for having food with me, and answering my questions” you headed down the ladder giving Mando one last look.  
“Thank you for answering mine” you gave him a small smile before dropping off the ladder.  
You weren’t sure what that hug was but it was nice and you could still feel the way your heart was beating roughly against your chest.  
You stripped the clothes off your body, looking again at your freshest scars, the burn on your thigh was healing well enough, the gash on your arm was now a mild pink scar, neither of them hurt, your abdomen hardly ached either. You ran your hand across the other scars that littered your body, some of them were from the rebellion, some from Imperials who tortured you. Your hand landed on the largest scar on your abdomen, a few inches up and to the left of the bruise, your fingers ran over instinctively thinking about who gave you this. Thinking of the dark times of your past. You shivered at the thought. Surprisingly enough Kar hardly ever beat you, drugged you yes, burned you with his blaster yeah. But outside of him kicking you after ripping out your tracker. He hardly ever laid a hand on you. When he had taken you from the Imperials you were worried that he’d try to have his way with you or try to sell you off to some sleazy person but he never did. He wasn’t a good guy by any meaning of the word but he had only wanted you for your mechanic and pilot knowledge. You don’t know how many ships you helped him steal or how many freighters you destroyed for him. You shook your head to get rid of the thoughts. You didn’t want to think about Kar anymore. He was dead and frozen in carbonate.  
You stepped into the warm spray of the shower and decided to think of Mando instead. You’ve thought about him every shower since he found you on the floor of the hull, you decided to take up his way of getting off instead of getting caught out in the open. Your hand moved down your body, you closed your eyes and imagined it was his, your fingers grazed against your clit, you gasped into the spray of the water. You thought about what he said, taking you on the floor of the shower. Shoving his cock down your throat, your mouth started watering at the thought of that. Your mind trailed off again to how you want him to push you over the control panels and fuck you until you screamed his name. Your free hand trailed up your body until your hand wrapped around your boob, grabbing at it thinking about how amazing his warm hand would feel over the tender flesh. Your fingers started moving quicker as your thoughts filled with all the filthy things Mando could do to your body. You started moaning softly into the spray of the water. Your eyes screwed shut as you felt your release coming towards you. You started to whisper.  
“Yes mando, please fuck me” to yourself. Your fingers moving at an even quicker rate now, your forehead leaned forward against the cool shower wall, your hand tighten around your breast. You felt yourself barreling towards your orgasm you couldn’t stop yourself when Mando’s name was screamed from your lips. Your orgasm taking you over completely, you finally came down from your high, there was a knock at the fresher door. You paused immediately, cursing yourself for getting out of hand with your thoughts.  
“Um I’m ok, I thought I felt the ship move but everything’s ok” you yelled out over the sound of the water, still trying to orient yourself.  
“Oh alright” Mando said through the door he paused a second more “What was that about you begging me to fuck you though?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about” you were mortified, you’ve been caught red handed twice now. You never want to leave the fresher again.  
“Shame that you don’t, I was going to tell you to stop begging and come out here so I could” You could practically hear the smirk in his voice. But that didn’t stop your cunt from throbbing at the thought of it.  
You finished your shower as slowly as you could to avoid the humiliation of having to face Mando. You dressed even slower. Once you opened the fresher doors you were standing face to face with Mando, dressed only in his under clothing and his helmet, he was holding a small black piece of fabric in his hands.  
“Put this on, mesh’la” Mando thrusted the fabric into your hands, you realized quickly it was a blindfold he had made out of one of his shirts. You began to wrap the fabric across your face, your hands were moving too slowly apparently because Mando grabbed to fabric from you and began to tie it quickly behind your head,  
“Can you see anything?” He asked as his hands trailed down your body, landing on your lower back, putting you into him. You gasped when you felt his bulge. You looked around for a moment before shaking your head.  
“Not a thing, it's pitch black” Mando hummed to himself.  
“Good.” his hands were still rubbing circles into your lower back. He pulled his hands away for a second. You heard something heavy hit the floor with a loud thud, you jumped for a split second. You realized it was his helmet once his lips found your neck. You let out a moan at the feeling of his warm mouth on your body. Your hand instinctively went for his hair but paused before they reached their destination.  
“Am I allowed to touch your hair?” He chuckled softly into your neck before bringing his hands back up your body, he trailed his hands up your arms until they landed on your hands, he brought them down into his hair and moaned against your neck at the feeling. You took the gesture and ran with it running your hands through his hair and grabbing it to pull him closer to your body.  
His hands traveled back down your body all the way to the backs of your thighs. He picked you up effortlessly, you wrapped your legs around him and allowed him to carry you. He put you down on the soft small bed you’ve made in the corner. His lips were back on you this time moving up your jaw, you moaned again at the feeling of his lips against your skin. He rocked his hips into you in response. You wrapped your legs around him tighter to get better friction between your thighs. His lips pulled away from your jaw but only to consume your own, the kiss was rough and full of desire. Your body was aching for his you pulled away from the kiss quickly  
“Please Mando, I need to feel you” before you could finish your sentence he was ripping clothes from your body. He pulled your pants and underwear off in one fluid swipe.  
“I’ve been waiting to hear you say that since I met you. Take your shirt off” he pulled up from your body, assuming he was also taking his clothing off as well.  
You quickly removed your top and your under shirt, you were fully nude against the floor of the hull, your hair still wet from your shower. You could feel his naked body on top of yours, he moved back to start kissing you. He snaked one arm between your legs and groaned when he felt how wet you were.  
“Fuck you’re so wet, is this all for me? You’re this wet for me and I’ve barely even touched you, I bet you were rubbing your pretty cunt in the shower thinking about me too, that’s why you moaned my name isn’t it” his finger flicked its way to your clit, you moaned into his mouth.  
“Y-yes Mando, I was touching myself again thinking about how hard you could fuck me until I was screaming your name”  
“Fuck” was all he said in reply, he positioned his hand so his thumb was rubbing your clit, he moved his fingers to move inside you.  
“Mesh’la, I’m going to fuck you as hard as I can, but first I want to feel how hard you can cum around my fingers, ok?”  
You nodded not being able to get any coherent words to string together correctly. His 3rd and 4th fingers slowly rocked into you, your hips bucked at the sensation, needing more contact. His free hand moved from wherever it was to hold your hips down, his entire hand splayed across your lower abdomen. You moaned at the feeling of his fingers inside of you, you clenched around them.  
“Fuck, you’re so tight.” He hissed out, his fingers started to move quicker inside you, his thumb was unrelenting on your sensitive clit. You moaned again.  
“Please Mando, I need you to fuck me” You hated how needy your voice sounded but you needed him inside you. He rocked his fingers up to a spot that made you gasp and arch your back off the blanket.  
“Soon, I promise. But first your tight cunt is going to cum undone around my fingers, do you understand me?” Your back shivered at his words, you were panting at this point, unable to form words again.  
“Mesh’la I want to hear you say you understand me” his fingers hit that spot again, you were seeing stars behind your eyes.  
“I understand you” His fingers started to move quicker at your words, his free hand was still holding your hips down. His thumb was firm and quick across your clit. You could barely hold on, your hands found the blankets and bunched them between your fists.  
“Mando I’m-“ you moaned out in between strokes of his fingers.  
“Good cum for me” Mando groaned as his finger kept hitting the same delicious spot inside you. You were gasping and moaning as Mando finger fucked you into your second orgasm of the night.  
You had no time to recover from your  
orgasm before Mando was pulling you up into his chest. He buried his face into your neck, nibbling at the sensitive skin there.  
“Now, Mesh’la, now I’m going to fuck you until you scream my name” his lips were back on yours, he turned you around so you were on your knees facing the wall, Mando grabbed a fist full of your hair and the pushed your head into your pillow.  
“If I’m being too rough, tell me” Mando lined himself up with your entrance and thrusted into you quickly. His hand stayed in your hair while the other one gathered your hands behind your back, he pushed you into the blanket while thrusting into you from behind, your eyes rolled to the back of your head,  
“Finally, fuck Mando please fuck me” you moaned into the pillow, you were drooling all over it while he rammed into you again and again from behind.  
“You’re so tight, Maker, I’ve been thinking about this ever since you fixed that hyperdrive and your pretty fucking nipples were pressed against your shirt” he groaned from behind you.  
You couldn’t say anything so you just moaned, meeting his thrusts trying to get as much contact as you can.  
“You’re so greedy, you’ve cum twice already in the past hour but it's just not enough, you want to go for a third?” Mando was breathing heavily behind you, his grip on your hands tightened, you hummed at the thought, you’d cum as many times as he’d let you.  
Mando flipped you over, your back hit the blanket, he lined himself up with your entrance again and he quickly slammed into you again. You both moaned at the contact. The hand that was in your hair is now on your lower back holding you up off the ground, you hear his other hand smack against the wall to brace himself. He smashes his lips back to yours, you wrap both your hands around his neck and meet each of his thrusts.  
“Fuck Mando you feel so good” you moaned into his mouth, you thought his fingers felt great hitting that spot inside you. His cock was pulsing and brushing against the spot with every single stroke.  
“I can say the same about you Mesh’la, you’re so tight around my cock, you fit perfectly in my arms” you threw your head back at the sound of his deep voice, you were barely holding on.  
“Not yet, don’t cum yet. Wait until I tell you too, ok?” Mando’s voice sounded strained like he was also trying to hold on.  
“Ok” you were panting against his skin you arched your back further and pressed into his chest as much as you could. Still trying to meet all of his thrusts.  
“Fuck, I’m gonna cum Mesh’la where should I?” Mando’s head was leaned on your shoulder now, the hand on your back was tightening and pressing you against him tighter then before.  
“Fuck inside, I’m safe, just cum inside” you moaned as you felt your own high coming, you couldn’t hold onto your orgasm any longer.  
“Mesh’la you can cum now” Mando moaned the word into your neck you could tell he was barely holding on, it was as if his words open the floodgates you threw back you head  
“Fuck Mando” you moaned out his name as you came around his cock, you felt his thrusts slow, he bit into your shoulder, his cock pulsed inside you. He held you against him for a second before his hold on you loosened, he slipped out of you and maneuvered you so he was on his back now and you were laying on his chest. You felt his chest rise and fall and tried to match your breathing to his.  
“Mando?” He hummed in response, his hand was rubbing its way up and down your back.  
“What does Mesh’la mean?” he had called you it the entire time you guys wer having sex, you hoped it wasn’t something bad he kissed the top of you head before replying  
“It’s Mando’a for beautiful.” You tried to hide the smile that broke out across your face.  
***  
Mando laid underneath you and caressed your back while you slept, he was hoping that you wouldn't have a nightmare if he was right there with you. You looked so peaceful when you slept, he knew you hardly ever did, it was strange he had never meant another person who slept as little as he did until you. It had only been 5 days but whenever he was up, you were up. He caught you taking small naps sometimes but you almost always woke up terrified and ready to fight someone. Mando thought back to what you guys did a few hours ago and felt a small smile tug at his lips, He fucked you to sleep. If that’s what it took he’d swear to fuck you every single day from here on out. You stirred slightly against him. His hand instinctively went to your hair to try and soothe you back into rest. You settled back against him quickly. He sighed deeply, staring up at the pitch black of the hull, his mind wandering. He thought about your past. You seemed so secretive about it, which he respected cause he was secretive about his own. But he could help but wonder what caused your nightmares, why were you so on edge. He thinks it must be something the Imps did to you. They must have messed you up pretty badly. His hand smoothed down your hair and then worked small circles into the back of your neck. He wondered what it would sound like for you to moan his name, his real name.  
His mind wandered back to the conversation earlier while you both were eating. The way you seemed so interested to learn more about his mandalorian background, you were so polite with your questions, not trying to push him into telling you his name or show you his face. It seemed as if you respected his creed. Which made him happy? He wasn’t sure, he wasn’t used to feeling emotions outside of rage, hurt and lust. The kid made him happy though and you gave him kind of the same feeling, it was still different in a way that he couldn’t explain.  
You shot up with a gasp holding onto your abdomen, Mando immediately thought he had hurt you even more until you fell back against the blanket and clutched at a spot on your sternum that wasn’t even bruised. Mando whispered your name to see if you were awake. He lightly wiggled your shoulders worried something bad had happened. Your hand grabbed his and you groaned against his forearm. He was relieved you were awake.  
“Another bad dream?” He asked, nuzzling his face against your shoulder.  
“All of my dreams are bad.” You groaned wrapping your arm around his back and digging your nails into his skin. He frowned into your neck, there goes his idea of fucking you soundly to sleep every night.  
Your hand went to your eyes realizing the blind fold was still on your face.  
“I’m gonna go to the cockpit and check on the kid, make sure we're not barreling into an asteroid field or anything, your hand found Mando’s hair easily.  
“You should try to get some sleep though. I’m sure you’re tired” your hand caressed the side of Mando’s face before standing up trying to find your clothes in the dark hull.  
“You can keep your helmet off I’ll stay in the cockpit until you come up and tell me otherwise” You started to shuffle into fresher, most likely to get dressed. Mando sighed and turned over to the side you were laying on. His fingers glided over the blankets you were just sleeping in. You were right he should get some sleep. He heard the fresher door open again and heard you stumble your way to the ladder. He knew you were still wearing the blindfold, his chest tightened at the thought of you caring about him and his creed. Once you were in the cockpit he closed his eyes and dozed off.  
***  
You rubbed your face once you sat in the pilot’s chair, at some point your nightmares are going to kill you. You were hoping that this wasn’t one where you talked out loud. You stared out the transparisteel, and thought back to the nightmare. The way your body had felt the pain of a lightsaber piercing your skin. You shuddered at the thought and broke away once you heard that familiar cooing sound coming from behind you. You turned around and gave the child a big smile which he returned, he reached his arms out to be picked up. You grabbed him and returned back to the pilot’s seat. He brought a small silver ball into his grasp by telekinetic energy. You stared down at him, he looked at you expectantly, holding the ball to his small chest.  
“So he was right, you are a Jedi, a youngling. Where did you come from?” You rubbed a finger across his head, you gasped as a picture of the burning Jedi temple on Coruscant flashed before your eyes and then a small room filled with Imperials, you could almost feel the needles being poked at you as if you were really there in the room, a sense of fear and anger washed over you.  
“The force is very strong with you little one. I’m so sorry you had to go through such hardships. Mando and I will keep you safe and protected now. You have my word” the child pressed himself into you further and cradled the ball to his chest. He was back to his happy self, cooing at the ball and pulling on your hair every so often.  
You stayed in the pilot’s chair holding the kid while he played, you continuously watched the nav deck and the stars passing by you. It had been close to 4 hours when you finally heard the familiar foot step coming up the ladder. Mando appear, helmet on and regular clothes back in place. He held 3 ration packs again. You stood up, the baby was flailing once he saw Mando, you weren’t sure if it was because of Mando or the food.  
He didn’t say anything, he just held his finger out for the kid to grab and then put two ration packs into your hand before turning and sitting in the same spot he sat last time. You pressed your back into his and opened the ration pack for the kid. He ripped into it like we had never fed him before.  
“We’re still on pace for Cantonica, we should be there in about 3 and half more days.” You finally took your first bite of food, not realizing how hungry you were until you were actually eating.  
“That’s good, hopefully catching this bounty doesn’t take too long, bounties usually end in the casinos of Canto Bight once they’re done running, they decide they want to go out big instead” you nodded at his words.  
“When we land can you give me a blaster, I’d like to have one, just in case”  
“Yes” you ate the rest of your food in silence. The child started to get fussy, Mando put his helmet back on and turned to grab the child out of your arms, he calmed down once he was in the arms of his protector, he must have missed him. You smiled at the thought of Mando being so gentle with the small child that was now calm and happy in his arms. You returned back to the pilot's chair to check the nav deck for the 1000th time. After a few minutes Mando sat in the chair next to you, with a sleeping child in his arms. You both sat there quietly for a while. Mando stood and put the kid back into his pram and closed the top.  
“Din” you turned around and furrowed your eyebrows at the man sitting beside you,  
“What?” You were confused by the simple word.  
“Yesterday, you said you wanted to scream my name while I fucked you, next time I fuck you, I want you to use my actual name, my name is Din”


	3. If Anything, I'm Proud of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little plot heavy, BUT it's good plot and i promise there's still some steamy smut at the end :^)

Mando and you fell back into a nice routine following the days after your conversation about his name. By not discussing it any further, he hasn’t touched you again since the night after your shower. You still shared every meal together sitting back to back, talking about any random things either of you thought about. The Crest was a few hours away from touching down on Cantonica, you were savoring the last few moments you’ll have him here on the ship with you. Once the ship does land you were going to take the kid to a garage hanger, find the part you needed to get the hyperdrive back online and then lay low on the ship until Mando is done hunting the bounty, Canto Bight was a dangerous place filled with lots of criminal activity and you really didn’t want to be caught in the middle of something.

You landed the Crest on a platform in the outermost part of Canto Bight’s casino sector and turned around to look at Mando holding the small child, he was back in his full suit of beskar. You both stood at the same time, he handed you the child and then turned to move down the ladder. You followed directly behind him.  
Mando had the hull door open and turned to place a gloved hand on the child’s head, his visor turned to look at you.

“Take this blaster when you leave the ship, make sure it never leaves your side. When you leave to get the part you need please put the kid in this bag.” Mando handed you a small messenger saddle bag and a blaster that looked like it had never been used before.

“I also have a cloak for you to wear, I need you both to be as safe as possible” Mando’s helmet stayed trained on your face, he brought the gloved hand up from the child to your face, the back of his hand caressed your face for just a moment before he dropped his hand back at his side.

“I promise we’ll be safe, I know the garage I’m going to, I have the quickest route mapped out. You need to be safe too, the kid needs you to come back in one piece.” 

You smiled down at the youngling sitting in your arms, his head was turning quickly between you and Mando. 

“Just the kid?” Mando shifted the pack on his back and turned his head to the side. You rolled your eyes at the question.

“Obviously I need you to come back too, I just didn’t think I needed to say it.” You could feel your face and neck getting warm with the confession, feeling embarrassed to show so much vulnerability to the man in front of you.

“There’s a commlink in the bag, I’ll contact you if I run into any trouble or if I think the job will run long, only use it if there’s an emergency” with that Mando turned around and made his way off the ship and into the bustling area that is Canto Bight. 

“Alright kid, let’s get you some food and then head out to get this part,” you closed the door of the hull and turned to grab a ration packet for you and the kid to snack on. He seemed excited about the food and maybe even the thought of getting off the ship. You set him down to snack while you rummaged through your bag of items, pulling out an old beaten holster, you attached the holster to your thigh and placed the blaster into the soft material. You couldn’t explain how amazing it felt to have this sense of normalcy. Your mind drifted to your old blaster and how many predicaments it got you out of. A small smile spread across your face at the good thoughts from the rebellion and the memories you had. You turned back around to find the child waddling your way, having finished his ration pack, you took the messenger bag and slung it across your chest. You picked the youngling up and carefully set him into the small brown bag, giving his ear a small scratch before grabbing the cloak Mando mentioned and securing it to your shoulders. You let out a large sigh before opening the door to the hull, looking out at the sea of people moving throughout the large platform. You set off in the direction of your route, your hand never leaving the side that the small child was secured to, you scanned many faces through the hood of the cloak searching for any immediate signs of danger, refusing to let your guard down.   
You and the child had been walking through the alley and streetways of Canto Bight for about an hour, the closer you got to your destination the sketchier the people became. Your hand twitched over your holster ready to use the weapon the second anyone poses a threat to you or the small child who is now sleeping at your side. You reached the garage after about 2 hours of walking, you moved directly to the large Bothan man who sat behind a small table and a blaster proof glass wall. You kept your head low while you spoke to him.

“I’m in search of a pre-Imperial power converter, a A-23e compressor, and a soldering tool to fix a motherboard circuit.” You spoke evenly and firmly, to make sure he knew you meant business. He turned his back to you and rummaged through multiple bins and various shelves before turning back to you and slamming the three items down on the table.

“2500 credits” He had a small smirk on his face as he said the outrageously high price, thankfully you had been prepared for the price to be 200% the actual price given the fact that this is Canto Bight and these garages can charge whatever they want in the outer rim. Mando was prepared too and made sure to give you 5000 credits just in case. You pulled out the credits and slammed them down harder then he had slammed the parts down, you scooped the parts into your arms and quickly walked away from the garage.

“Pleasure doing business” the Bothan man yelled as you walked away.

You moved quickly through the crowd of people wanting to get back to the ship and fix the hyperdrive so you could stow yourself and the child away safely inside until Mando was finished with his job. You continued to scan the crowds as you walked back to the Crest, thankfully no one said a word to you and you were able to safely board the Crest without incident. You closed the hull door and quickly began to work on the hyperdrive. You shed yourself of the cloak and sat the child with the small silver ball into his pram to keep himself busy while you worked. You didn’t remove the gun from the holster, keeping it tucked safely against your right thigh where the burn has now all but healed. You ripped the entire motherboard out of the panel and began to solder the new power converter and compressor into place, you threw the old parts into a small bin, they could be of some use to you in the future. You slowly worked with the delicate wires and pieces of the motherboard not wanting to cause any more damage to the essential part. You swore to yourself that when you landed back on the planet that the guild was on you’d correctly take this apart and spend a few days reworking the entire system to be in tip top shape. You were worked on the hyperdrive for so long that when you were finished you hardly noticed that it was now night time, and you hardly noticed how sore and stiff your back and neck had become. You replaced the motherboard back into the panel and correctly soldered it into place before covering the panel with the metal scrap of a wall. You stood up straight and stretched your back, you turned to find the child sleeping soundly in his pram, his hands still wrapped around the small silver ball. You smiled at the sight before closing the pram and walking down the ladder to grab yourself a ration pack and some water.   
The loud sounds of distant fathier races rattled the hull of the ship while you ate quietly. You could still hear people moving and talking outside of the ship. Your hand instinctively flexed towards your blaster again. Your mind wandered back to your past, you thought of when the Imperials had captured you. You lied to Mando about the timeline, you were in the Battle of Endor and you did crash your x-wing into some Imperial forces, but they didn’t take you prisoner. You were able to steal a shuttle and get off Endor quickly before anyone found you, you bummed around from planet to planet for a while. Enjoying the freedom from the oppressive Empire. You somehow found your way to Dantooine, staying there for a few months to earn yourself more credits before you continued on your voyage of the galaxy. What you didn't realize was Dantooine had a large Imperial force and they didn't take too kindly to someone of your kind on the planet. You had let your guard down, thinking the galaxy was a safer place now that the Jedi order was being restored and thinking the Sith were destroyed along with the Empire. You had been wrong, very wrong and you’ve refused to let your guard down since that day. Evil runs deep through the force and through this galaxy.   
A loud banging sound pulled you out of your thoughts, the noise was coming directly outside the door of the hull, you didn’t think it could be Mando, he had only been gone for 12 hours at this point there was no way he’d be back so soon. Your hand moved to your blaster, your eyes moved from the door of the hull to the ladder, the child was still sleeping, you had to protect him. You moved quietly to the door of the hull pulling your blaster out and pointing it, the banging was getting louder, you could hear people groaning and yelling. You opened the door not expecting the scene in front of you.   
There was a small Twi’lek woman being pushed against the side of the crest by two larger men. She was calling out for help but no one was stopping the men who were harassing her.

“Just give us your bag and all your credits and we won’t hurt you” the larger of the two men snarled while wrapping his arms around her shoulders ready to slam her against the ship again. You pointed your blaster at the man and walked down the ship onto the platform.

“I’d walk away from this woman if I were you” You had the blaster pointed at his head trying to get him away from the crying Twi’lek, she was shaking against the ship. His friend made a move to grab the blaster from your hand but you were smaller and quicker then he was, you pushed your arm out that was holding the blaster and elbowing him in the face, he stumbled back a few steps you took the opportunity to quickly turned and shot the man in his leg, he fell to the ground cursing and holding the charred flesh. You turned your attention back to the large man who still had the Twi’lek in his grasp. He had turned her around and pressed a small knife against her throat. 

“I’ll kill her right now and it’ll be your fault, walk away like you never saw anything and she’ll live.” He pressed the knife harder into the Twi’lek’s blue skin causing her to whimper.

“I don’t take orders from bantha shit like you. How about I put my blaster away, you put the knife down and we fight like civilized people, or I could just shoot you between the eyes right now, the choice is yours.” Your voice didn’t falter and your blaster stayed trained on his head, you could see the fear rising in the man’s eyes now knowing you were a good enough shot to immobilize his friend. Your eyes never moved off the Twi’lek trying to tell her she’d be ok and safe.

“You think you could take me? You’re a small pathetic woman, let’s fight if you think you’re so tough then” You saw the way his hand holding the knife twitched, you put your blaster back in your holster, the man let the Twi’lek go and started barreling towards you, thinking you were dumb enough to put your weapon away. He held the knife out hoping to make contact with your skin, he sliced through the air aiming from your throat, you ducked under his arm, grabbed the wrist that was holding the knife with both your hands, and twisted his wrist with all your strength, swiftly breaking it. The knife fell from his hand, he let out a large snarl moving to cradle his now broken wrist. You brought your leg up to the back of his knees and kicked him onto the ground. He was now kneeling in front of you, he tried to move towards the knife which was a foot to his left, you pushed the knife away from him with your left foot and then pressed your blaster to the back of his skull

“I”ll say it again, walk away from her, before I kill you” The large man stood, the expression on his face was a mix between embarrassed and angry. He raised his one good arm, clutching the broken one to his chest, he scrambled away from you trying to drag his friend with him. You kept your blaster trained on the two men while they ran from the platform, you turned your attention back to the small Twi’lek woman once the two men were out of sight, she was now on her knees sobbing in front of the Crest. You approached her carefully.

“Hey are you alright? Is there anyone I can call to walk you home or something?” You kneeled down to make sure she wasn't injured too badly, she had a small cut on her forehead and a few bruises on her throat and shoulders.  
“No, no I am ok, I don’t live too far from here, I was on my way home from work. I knew I should have taken a taxi speeder, thank you for stepping in. I would have given them credits if I had any.” She was still sobbing, you offered her a hand to help her up. She took it and stood onto her shaky legs.  
“I can wait with you until a taxi speeder comes, you shouldn’t walk the rest of the way home, I’d offer to walk you but I can’t leave my ship unattended” She gave you a small smile. 

You waited outside on the platform for about 15 minutes before you were able to grab the attention of a taxi speeder, they pulled up closely to you on the platform. You opened the door and helped her get into the seat, making sure she didn’t hit her already injured body. You tossed the driver 50 credits before turning back to the woman.

“Get home safely, and make sure you put some bacta on the wound” You rested a hand on her shoulder lightly, she gave you another small smile before you closed the door to the speeder. Watching as it drove away with her in it.  
You sighed to yourself, just your luck that you’d run into trouble so quickly. You walked back up the hull and closed the ship tightly. You realized those thugs may come back with more of their friends to try and get revenge. You thought about moving the ship to another platform and telling Mando but you decided against it. No need to worry him while he’s working.   
You walked back up the ladder to find the child awake and cooing to himself. You picked him and gave him a few head rubs and smiles. Thankful that he had slept through the entire ordeal.

***

Mando worked his way through the thick crowds inside the large casino, the fob attached to his hip told him that the bounty was located somewhere nearby. As he weaved through the slew of people, his mind wandered to what you were doing right now, he had been gone from the ship for 3 days now. He thought about you and the baby eating food on the floor of the cockpit or you working on control panels while the kid slept soundly behind you. He wanted to find the bounty quickly so he could return to the Crest, return to you. He shook his head trying to get the soft thoughts to leave his mind, he was on a job right now and needed to have all his attention focused on finding the bounty. His hand twitched over the blaster he had concealed at his hip. Mando almost liked working on Canto Bight, there were so many people and all of them were focused on other things, he blended in. That wasn’t the case on a lot of planets. A Mandalorian dressed in a full beskar’gam was a sight to see. Mando scanned the crowds looking for the person who brought him to the casino. The fob as his waist was blinking faster with every pace, Mando’s eyes landed on a small beady man at the high rollers’ table, his hands were wringing together, his eyes were moving quickly over the face of the dealer and other players. That was the bounty. Mando grabbed his blaster and quietly moved behind the small man. He pressed the blaster into the back of the bounty.

“Get up” The small man lurched forward onto the table before standing quickly. The bounty tried to beg, saying he could pay Mando 4 times as much as the bounty on his head. Mando pushed him with his shoulder to get the man to shut up and walk straight. Once begging didn’t work the man started to threaten Mando, telling him that he had friends in high places that could destroy Mando and everything he cared about. Mando had heard it all before and knew the next thing the small man was going to try was running. He watched as the bounty eyeballed an exit on the other side of the casino floor they were walking across, before the bounty could even make a break for it, Mando brought the barrel of his blaster down on the man’s head knocking him out cold. This earned him a few stares and gasps from the surrounding Casino guests. Mando sighed, putting his blaster away in a concealed location before throwing the bounty over his shoulder. He needed to move quickly, making sure no security saw him leave. Mando moved at a quick pace, not quite a jog, he was about 2 hours away from where you had landed the ship on a platform. If he kept up the pace he was at now he could be back to the ship in 1. Mando broke through the exit of the casino and began to work his way through the crowds.  
He was grateful that he found the bounty in the early morning, not many people were outside of the large casino sector, Mando worked his way through back alleys and streets to make sure no one would see him carrying a body across the city. The bounty never regained consciousness, making it even easier to get to the ship. He was a few feet away. He threw the bounty onto the ground and typed a code on the vambrace on his forearm. The hull opened up and he sighed, walking up into the ship finally done with this job, he was tired.  
He was met by you, well your blaster pointed directly at his helmet, the child wrapped protective in your arm, your body positioned in a way to hide him from harm. You immediately relaxed once you realized it was him and holstered the blaster. Giving him a sheepish smile.

“Sorry I thought you were someone else” you moved your eyes from his helmet to the wall, pulling your lip into your mouth to bite it. 

“Who did you think I was? Has someone tried to come onto the ship?” Mando tried to not sound upset by your response, but he also knew Canto Bight wasn’t the safest place. The bounty was finally starting to become coherent, Mando pulled his attention away from you to grab the man by the neck and shoved him into carbonite before he could star talking again. Once the bounty was properly stored he turned back to you crossing his arms and cocking his head to the side waiting for an answer.

“It wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle, just being on the extra cautious side.” The sound of your voice made Mando think you were leaving something out, you turned to the ladder. 

“I’ll get the coordinates for the next bounty into the nav deck and maneuver us out of Canto Bight’s atmosphere” You headed up the ladder quickly with the child still attached at your hip. Mando followed you, still wanting to know what happened while he was gone. You set the kid into his pram and gave him the small silver ball, Mando frowned under the helmet, he wasn’t sure why the kid was so obsessed with that thing. 

“What happened while I was gone?” Mando said your name sternly trying to get you to answer him. He was angry and worried that you had gotten yourself or the kid hurt.

“Like I said nothing I couldn’t handle” you sighed while typing in the coordinates, moving the Crest off the platform and into the busy atmosphere of Cantonica. You got into the ferry line that led off the planet before turning around and looking at Mando.

“I’m gonna tell you, just let me get us off Cantonica first, ok?” Mando jaw tightened; he gave you a small nod, his helmet never left you. You turned back around once the control panel gave a beep letting you know that the Crest was next for leaving the atmosphere. The entire interaction took only about 10 minutes but Mando felt like it had been hours. He was growing more frustrated just wanting to know what the fuck happened while he was gone.

***  
You made the jump to hyperspace quickly, keeping your eyes trained on the control panels for a few extra minutes, you knew Mando was going to be upset once he realized the danger you put yourself and the kid in and you didn’t want to fight with him right after he got back from a job.

“Ok nav deck is set, we should be on Corellia in 28 hours” You turned in your chair to give him a smile. Mando had his arms crossed, he was wearing a helmet but you knew there was a glare underneath it. You let out a big sigh. You raked your hands down your pants, worried about how he was going to react.

“You’re mad, I’m sorry I just wanted to get us out of there safely before telling you.” Mando cut you off with a string of curses.

“Dank Farrik just tell me what happened, I’m only getting more angry that you aren’t telling me” He clenched his fists before leaning back into the co-pilot chair, spreading his legs out.

“Ok, I may have pissed off some thugs who were trying to rob an innocent small woman right outside of the ship, I may have also shot one of them and broke the wrist of the other one, threatening to kill them both if they laid another hand on her. And I may have pointed my blaster at you worried that you were said thugs coming back to try and seek revenge.” You crossed your arms slumping into the chair and glaring down at the floor, you could feel the anger radiating off Mando, you really didn’t want to be locked in a ship with him for the next 28 hours.

“You did what? tell me the entire story from the beginning.” You stared up at Mando, his voice seemed more excited then angry. You recounted the entire story to him, from the Twi’lek calling for help to you breaking the wrist of the large man to get the knife out of his hand. By the end of your story Mando was on the edge of the chair, his elbow leaning against his legs. You raised your eyes slowly to meet his helmet giving him a small smile. Mando stood quickly putting you up with him, his arm wrapped around the small of your back the other one grabbed your neck and turned your head so his helmet could nuzzle against your ear. His voice was so low the modulator could barely pick it up. 

“Mesh’la, I’m not angry at you at all.” his hand on your lower back tightened around you, allowing you to feel the massive bulge in his pants.

“If anything, I’m proud of you” His hand around your throat added more pressure, your pelvis ached at his praise, you could feel how wet you were getting just from his simple touch, ok maybe 28 hours alone with him on the ship wouldn’t be so bad after all.

“I couldn’t leave her to get hurt more, I had to do something.” You turned your eyes to look at his helmet, wrapping your arms around his neck to put him closer to you.

“I know the feeling, I’m going to go shower, I’ll bring food up for us when I’m done” He pulled away from your embrace after caressing your check and pressing his helmet to your forehead.   
He pulled himself away from the cockpit and left down the ladder, you fell into the pilot’s chair trying to catch your breath. If this was his reaction to you kicking the shit out of two criminals maybe you’d take up bounty hunting.  
***

Mando moved into the fresher to strip out of his beskar, he couldn't keep the smile off his lips thinking about you absolutely kicking the shit out of two giant criminals. He was learning more about you as the days went by, and he liked it. He liked how strong you were, not just physically but mentally as well. He liked the way you hummed cantina songs while holding the kid and how you’d quietly curse to yourself the entire time you were working on something. He also loved how your breathing became erratic anytime he touched you, he could feel your pulse pick up underneath his hand when he wrapped it around your throat earlier. He thought back to the night you moaned his name out in the shower, so glad you did. So glad you wanted him just as much as he wanted you.  
Mando finished his shower quickly, wanting to get back to you and the kid before too much time had passed. He pulled on a simple pair of clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. He tried to avoid looking at his appearance as much as possible. Only doing so when it was imperative to grooming. He noticed a few lines that had formed around his eyes and forehead, Mando wasn’t old necessarily but working as a bounty hunter for many years had taken a toll on his appearance, he wasn’t sure of his exact age honestly. He stared at himself for another moment before securing the helmet back on his head. He left the fresher and headed immediately to where the rations were, glad so see you had picked more up while he was hunting the bounty on Canto Bight.   
He walked the familiar path to the cockpit, going up the ladder to find you and the kid already on the floor, staring deeply into each other's eye. Mando’s footstep broke you out of the trance you were in, you gave him a large smile before grabbing the rations from his hands. You ate in silence for a few minutes before relaxing into Mando’s back and sighing.

“When we land on the planet that the guild operates off of I’d like to take 3 days to do a full diagnostic work up of the Crest and actually work on some exterior issues” Mando loved the way your words vibrated through his back.

“Nevarro.” Was all Mando said, he forgot most of what you said, focusing too hard of the vibrations on his back.

“A bounty hunter guild on Nevarro? That rich.” You let out a small laugh, Mando’s back relaxed further against you.

“Yeah, it’s work though. Hopefully we’ll be back on Nevarro in the next week. Corellia is full of criminals, it’s always a wild guess of how long a job can take there.” You hummed behind Mando in agreement. 

“Yeah, Corellia was my least favorite planet that Kar would go to, always so many sleazy people waiting for a chance to do sleazy things.” Mando nodded not wanting to push you into talking about your past.

“Mando I need to be honest with you about something, I wasn’t taken prisoner during the Battle of Endor, I told you that because my past is a hard thing that I don’t like talking about but you deserve to know some of it. Especially if we’re going to be working so, closely, together.” You paused for a second before finishing your sentence, not sure how to finish it.

“So you weren’t taken prisoner by Imperials? Why did you lie?” Mando was upset over the fact you would lie about something like that. Ready to grab his helmet and walk away from you, you reached back and grabbed his arm to make sure he didn't move.

“No, I was taken prisoner by Imperials, just not in battle, I crashed my x-wing and was able to find an Imperial shuttle that I ended up stealing, I used that shuttle to move around the galaxy, enjoying the freedom. I landed on Dantooine, out of credits and decided to make a small home from myself there. But once the villagers found out what I- who I was they called Imperial operatives to capture me. The people of Dantooine didn’t appreciate that I was a Rebel, I was defenseless and didn’t have my guard up and they were able to capture me easily.” Mando was taken back that you had willingly given him such a vulnerable piece of your past.

“I wanted to be honest with you because you told me your name and I wanted you to know a truth about me as well.” Your head fell back onto Mando’s back. He knew this must have been a difficult thing to share.

“Speaking of my real name, you have yet to use it. I’m ok with you saying it in front of the kid just not out in public.” Mando changed the subject to try and ease your mind off what you just shared.

“I don’t know, I just feel bad, I know how you feel about your name and I don’t want to disrespect your creed or go against anything you believe.” Mando’s hand clenched around the empty ration packet in his hand, a small smile pulled at his lips.

“I told you my name because I want to hear you use it, I trust you, I promise it won’t disrespect me or my creed ” Mando moved his hand back to grab your arm, he gave a reassuring squeeze and let his hand linger for a few moments before pulling away. 

“Ok, Din” Mando’s chest tightened slightly at the use of his name. Glad that his words reassured you enough into using it.

“Ok” Your name fell so easily off his lips, Mando sighed before reaching for his helmet, he was sure the soft snores he heard were from the kid, who had made it a habit of falling asleep in your lap after eating. You were already standing when Mando finally turned around, ready to put him into the small floating pram in the farthest spot of the cockpit. You turned to look at Mando, he was finally able to look you over, his eyes landed on your face, you looked exhausted, Mando guessed you probably didn’t sleep at all on Canto Bight. He frowned under his helmet at the thought, ready to lecture you about sleeping and how even small naps are a good thing, but he bit his tongue once he realized that he also hadn’t slept at all on Canto Bight. A small smile tugged over his lips thinking about how similar you two were.

***  
Your conversation with Man- Din ran through your mind as you laid down on the floor of the hull, you were hoping that he would come sleep with you again or something, your body ached for his touch, it had been nearly an entire week since you were coming undone with him buried inside you. You got up twice to knock on his door but decided against it both times, not wanting to seem needy. You let out a big sigh and sat up deciding to give up on sleep, the door to Din’s room opened and he came out and walked towards your small nest on the floor. He brought his own blanket and pillow with him. You moved closer to the wall to allow him to put his pillow next to your own. He dropped the blanket and then sat down next to you, you saw he held the same piece of black fabric in his hands, your heart began to race. 

“Mesh’la I need you, I need to taste you, I’m going to put this piece of fabric over your eyes and then I’m going to fuck you, hard.” Din turned to move the fabric up to your eyes tying it tight enough it wouldn’t move but not tight enough to hurt. His ungloved hand moved down to your neck squeezing with enough force that you could feel pressure build in your head.

“I love feeling the way your heartbeat picks up whenever I touch you” Mando’s voice was now his own and not the modulated one you were used to hearing. He raked his hands down your body grabbing a handful of your shirt before quickly removing it from your body, his lips found the skin of your throat, he pushed you to lay on your back, his body hovering over you. Mando left hot wet kisses leading down your neck and sternum before closing his mouth around your nipple. You gasped at the feeling, your hands clumsily found his hair and you tugged him closer to you. He hummed into your skin, one of his hands moved down your abdomen and teased the hem of your pants.   
Mando’s mouth pulled away from your nipple, a small laugh left his throat at the whimper you made from the loss of contact. He quickly ripped your pants and underwear off before resuming his previous spot, his mouth found your nipple again, you arched your chest towards him trying to get more contact. The hand that wasn’t propping himself up moved down your body, making contact with your clit. You moaned at the sensation of his fingers moving against you.

“You’re so wet for me again, I love it when you moan for me.” Din said against your nipple, his fingers were moving at a steady pace against your clit.

“Din please, I need you inside me” You moaned against the top of his head, you had some much pent-up ache and need for him, your body needed a release.

“Mmmh, not yet Mesh’la, I’m going to taste you first” Mando left one sloppy kiss on your mouth before moving down your body, his tongue was licking small strips down your skin towards your cunt. Your hips bucked at the thought of his mouth around you. Mando placed both his hands on your hips, his thumbs pressing roughly into your bone there, telling you to stay still. You couldn’t help your movement, your body was restless and ready to be used by him. You wanted to feel him cum inside you again. Mando slung your legs over his shoulders, his hands went back to holding your hips down. 

“Such a pretty cunt, I’m going to enjoy this Mesh’la, make sure you moan my name when you cum, ok pretty girl? Mando’s mouth attached itself to your clit, his tongue moving over it with precision. His mouth was so wet and warm, your eyes rolled into the back of your head, a loud moan escaping your lips. You moved your hands to his hair wanting to add extra friction. He caught them and pulled them down to your hips, holding your wrists. You couldn’t move your arms or your hips. He immobilized you, you’d have to stay still and allow him to explore your cunt with his mouth. Mando moved his mouth to lick up the wetness at your entrance, you let out a small whimper at the amazing feeling of his breath hitting your clit. He groaned in his throat, his tongue started to move faster, his hands clamped harder on your wrist, in any other situation you’d complain about how uncomfortable it felt, but now it made your head spin. Mando was dominating your entire body and you loved it.

“Din, fuck this feels amazing, your mouth feels so good.” Your voice was so low you didn’t think he even heard you, his tongue moved back to your clit, his tongue moving at a faster pace then before. He adjusted your wrists so both were trapped under one of his hands, he moved the other one down to your entrance, teasing you for a second before pushing one finger deep inside you. Your hips tried to buck against the stimulation of both your clit and g-spot. He moaned against your clit, his tongue never leaving you. His finger continues to hit that amazing spot inside you. You chased after your release. 

“Don’t stop Din, please don’t stop, I’m gonna cum” Din quicken the speed of his finger, his mouth moving fervently against your sensitive clit. You were barreling over the edge, your orgasm racked your entire body so hard your legs began to shake.

“Fuck Din, I’m cumming” You moaned out, he moaned against you, letting you ride out your high for as long as you could. His finger slowed and pulled out of you. Din left one more soft kiss to your inner thigh before moving back up your body. You heard the familiar sound of him sucking on his finger. He hummed as the finger popped out of his mouth. 

“Good job pretty girl, you came so hard for me” Your cunt clenched at his words, his lips found yours quickly, this kiss felt different from any other he had given you. It was hungry and passionate but not as aggressive as the ones in the past, it was like he was savoring it.

“Th-thank you, can you please fuck me now” Your words were quick and quiet. You were embarrassed to beg but you got a sense that he loved it when you did.

“Mm, of course pretty girl” Din moved back in between your thighs again pulling your hips down to meet with his clothed thighs. There was something so dirty and hot about you being completely naked and him being fully dressed. Your breathing picked up when you felt his cock brush against your entrance, you moved one of your hands down to squeeze your boob, needing more contact. Din’s hand landed on top of yours pushing your hand to grab your boob tighter.   
You back arched off the floor once he slid himself inside, you were so wet from your first orgasm and his spit. He was able to thrust into you with ease. He spread your legs open wider, grabbing your ankles and pushing your legs into your chest, he had bent you in half. You moaned at how deep this angle allowed him to hit.

“Do you like that Mesh’la? Do you like it when I rip you in half?” Din’s voice came from somewhere above you, he was slamming into you now, you felt your tits rocking up and down every time his hips met yours.

“Yes Din, please rip me in half” Your voice was weak but full of lust. Din hummed from above you, he continued to slam into you repeatedly, his grip tightened on your ankles.

“Touch yourself pretty girl, let me see when you look like touching yourself while I fuck you” you bit your lip and moved your hand down your body quickly finding your clit. You threw your head back and let out a loud moan at the contact. You were still so sensitive from your first orgasm but you were quickly chasing your second.   
Din moaned above you, you could tell he was already close from the way he was holding onto your ankles. You started to meet each of his thrusts, your orgasm was just on the horizon.

“Din I’m close again, can I please come, please” You begged knowing it made him come undone.  
“Fuck, yes Mesh’la come around my cock” His thrusts started to become sloppy, your other hand moved to your nipple grabbing at it, the small sensation pushed you over the edge, you moaned out Din’s name as you fell into another orgasm, this one was even more powerful then the first. Din let out a string of curses and you felt his cock twitching inside of you. Your breathing was heavy and uneven, Din pulled out of you and placed two fingers at your entrance. He gathered all his cum before moving his fingers to your mouth.

“Open.” You obeyed, his fingers pushed his hot cum onto your tongue, you hummed at the taste. Licking his fingers clean. You swirled your tongue around them before letting them leave your mouth, Din cursed at the feeling before he collapsed next to you, his head hitting the pillow he brought from his cot.

“That was amazing, your cunt fits around my cock so perfectly pretty girl” Din pulled you onto his chest and his hands started to rub small circles into your back.

“You’re the one with the magic mouth.” You nuzzled into his chest, exhausted. 

“I’m sure you also have a magic mouth Mesh’la, and I can’t wait to find out” Your cheeks got warm at the thought of you on your knees taking Din’s cock down your throat. Din placed a small kiss on your forehead, he let out a deep breath, relaxing underneath your body.

“I know you didn’t sleep on Canto Bight at all, neither did I. We still have 18 hours before we get to Corellia. We should try to rest a bit” You nodded your head knowing he was right. You hoped you’d be able to get a few hours of rest before the nightmares came.

“Goodnight Din” You nuzzled further into his chest trying to get as comfortable as possible.

“Goodnight pretty girl”


	4. Gum and Tape Can Only Fix So Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is, a lot. There isn’t necessarily smut in this chapter, just a good ole shower scene. Lots of violence, veryyyy plot heavy. But i promise there’s a point to it all! Enjoy!

It’s been 8 days since Din left to search for the bounty on Corellia. The kid and you have tried to occupy the time by eating, cleaning, well you cleaned, the kid just sat in his pram and cooed at you, and playing with the small silver ball, he was getting good at using the force to pull it back to himself.  
The blaster at your hip was starting to feel heavier with each passing day, Din still hadn’t tried to reach out through the commlink. You wanted to take that as a good sign, refusing to think of what you would do if he was somehow hurt out there. You had only been with him and the kid for a little over 3 weeks at this point but you knew that if something had happened you’d take the small child and the ship and continue searching for a Jedi that could train him. 

“Hey kid, did they ever have you meditate at the Jedi temple?” You watched as the small child’s head turned to the side, as if he was thinking about what you were saying. Another scene flashed in your head, a room full of younglings all meditating while a person dressed in robes walked between them.

“I’ll take that as a yes, meditating seems to be a big part of the Jedi order, have you tried doing that to find another Jedi who can help you learn?” You reached out for him to put the ball in your hand, he clutched it closer to himself before moving it into your palm. He gave you a small look before pulling the ball back to himself with the force. A familiar cold feeling of resentment and anger washed over you, pulling at your chest causing you to double over in pain. The ball hit the floor of the hull with a thud, the small child waddled over to you quickly, he touched his small 3 fingered hand to your arm letting out a small worried noise, the feeling of anger and coldness vanished with his touch.

You sat back up gasping for air. You reached out and grabbed him, pulling him close to your chest.

“The dark side clouds you little one.” Nuzzling your face into his small head reassuring you were ok.

You sat on the floor of the hull with the youngling wrapped in your arms until he fell asleep. You set him in the pram, thinking about sleep for yourself. It had been 4 full days since you last closed your eyes, worried both about nightmares and the safety of Din. You pushed the floating pram closer to your bed on the floor hoping that the small snoring child would add a layer of comfort. Laying down underneath your own blanket and Din’s you thought about the feeling from earlier, you weren’t sure what had exactly happened, but you knew that feeling, it was one you’ve regularly experienced since being tortured by the Imperials. Your breath caught in your throat at the thought, it’s been nearly 3 years since you were at the mercy of those operatives but you could still feel the torture and anguish like it had happened moments ago. You were pulled into sleep with the thoughts still buzzing around your brain.

You were strapped to a cold table, the buzzing sounds of machinery filled the small room you were in. Familiar footsteps echoed through the hallway just outside the door. Tears were already stinging in your eyes at the thought of what was to come. The door to the small room opened and closed quickly. You tried to fight against the restraints, a scream ripping from your lips. A man with cold eyes looked down at you. You tried to beg him to leave you alone but nothing came out.

“You can make this much easier for yourself, stop resisting.” The man ignited a red laser sword and pointed it towards your abdomen, bringing the tip down to lightly touch your skin. Another scream left your throat at the feeling of the blade touching you. You thrashed against the restraints harder trying to get away from the pain.

“Never, the Empire has fallen, you hold no power in the galaxy!” Your voice was raw and weak.

“The quicker you learn I don’t serve the Empire, the quicker all of this will be over with, tell me where the Jedi are.” The man pressed the laser sword deeper into your abdomen, the pain of it caused your body to jerk against the table.

“I know of no Jedi!” The red glow from the laser sword vanished, but the pain in your abdomen radiated deeper. You were gasping for air trying to stop yourself from going into shock. The man lowered his head closer to your ear. 

“Then you will perish here.” He turned quickly and left the room.

You sprung awake covered in a cold sweat, a sob racked your entire body, hands instinctively moving to the scar on your abdomen. You pulled your knees into your chest and allowed yourself to sob into them. There was a sound from the cockpit, feet moving down the ladder. Mando’s armored body came into view, moving towards you quickly. You tried to wipe the tears away, not realizing you slept through him entering the ship. 

“What’s going on, are you ok?” His hands reached out to grab you, but you moved away from them still stuck in the horrors of your nightmare. 

“I’m fine, I didn’t hear you come into the ship, how long have I been asleep for?” You pressed yourself against the wall behind you, the cold feeling of it grounding you. Mando dropped his hands and took a step back.

“I’m not sure how long you slept before I got back but we’ve been hyperspace for about 2 hours now” Mando’s voice sounded concerned, his visor was staring directly into your face, you turned your head away from his gaze and looked into the pram, the child wasn’t in it. You must have been asleep for a while if he was already awake. You stood quickly, your legs shaking underneath you. Pressing your back against the wall you slowly moved to the fresher. 

“I need a shower, I’ll bring food up for us, if you and the kid haven’t already eaten.” You found the door of the fresher and opened it quickly. Mando gave you a small nod before the door closed again.

You slid your back down the door and brought your legs back up to your chest, allowing yourself a few extra moments on the floor before standing up and stripping out of your sweat drenched clothes. 

The cool water felt nice on your blistering skin. You leaned your head against the shower wall, somehow you felt more exhausted than you did before you fell asleep. Your hands found Mando’s soap bar and began to lather, you scrubbed your body rougher then usual trying to rid yourself of the horrible memories that plagued it. The soap bar landed over the scar on your abdomen, you moved the soap vigorously over the faded red skin, trying to make it disappear altogether. Your tears had begun to blend into the water of the shower. You let out a frustrated noise before finally setting the soap bar down and letting the water wash off the soap from your now red, irritated skin. 

You stood in front of the mirror staring at your face, the eyes staring back at you were puffy and red, you wanted to give yourself enough time to calm down and recompose before having to face Mando. A deep sigh left you, you couldn’t hide in the fresher forever. Wishing you were a Mandalorian so you could have a helmet to hide your own face, you opened the door and walked to the rations, you grabbed 3 quickly and headed up the ladder, trying to put a brave face on. 

Mando said nothing about your wild appearance or the way he found you earlier, he just handed you the child and took the ration packet from your hand. You noticed he changed into his normal clothes, looking at him made a sense of peace wash over you. You sat in your normal spot and set the child on your lap, ripping open both packets and allowing him to eat from his own. Mando’s back pressed against your own, you relaxed into him.

“I set the nav deck for Nevarro, we should be there in about 20 hours or so” it seemed like Mando was going to drop what happened earlier which made you relax even more.

“That’s good, how was chasing the bounty on Corellia?” Trying to keep conversation as light as possible.

“Same as always, she did try to offer me something that most men don’t though” you laughed at his words.

“What was the offer?” Mando sighed deeply behind you, which made your body shift against his. 

“She said something about her being very flexible, I’m not sure I tuned her out quickly, she was a talker.”

“Do you think any bounty hunters ever actually fall for that?” You laughed again at the thought of some big bad bounty hunter striking a deal with an attractive bounty.

“I know plenty who have” Mando laughed. The sound of it caused more laughter to fall from your own lips. Once you both stopped laughing, a quiet silence fell over the cockpit. Oddly the kid was still awake, you both must have slept quite a bit earlier.

“The kid has gotten really good at using the force to bring that silver ball to himself, he does it about everytime now.” Mando shifted behind you. 

“What’s the force? Is that his magic thing?” You smiled at the question. 

“Yeah, kind of. The force is an energy that moves throughout everyone and everything in the galaxy, force sensitive people, like the kid can manipulate the force in ways that non force users can’t. Which is why it looks like he has magic powers, he’s using the force.” The small child looked up at you, he placed his small hand on your forearm. You gave him a smile.

“You know a lot about the force” Your shoulders tensed at his words.

“My guardian was around before the great purge of the Jedi” You pulled the kid closer to your chest, hoping Din would drop the conversation.

“Your guardian?” Din’s voice was lined with curiosity.

“I never knew my parents, I was raised by a Rebel sympathizer.” You chewed on your lip, talking about your guardian was a sore topic.

“My parents were killed when I was very young, I was taken in as a foundling and raised by Mandalorians.” You smiled at the thought of young Din, wondering what he looked like as a child.

“Do you remember anything about your parents?” You wanted to learn more about him, his upbringing, anything he’d be willing to tell you.

“I remember the looks on their faces when our planet was being destroyed by a droid army, and I remember the songs my mother used to hum to me. Those are my only two memories from before my time as a foundling.” Din shifted uncomfortably, his back tensing slightly. 

“What’s your favorite planet that you’ve ever been too?” You changed the conversation to a lighter subject.

“I’ve never really thought about it, I don’t pay enough attention to planets I’m on to have a favorite, what’s yours?” You rolled your eyes at his answer.

“If you had asked a few years ago I would have said Alderaan, I’ve been to many planets and have found beauty on almost all of them, Naboo was a very beautiful place, I wouldn’t say it’s my favorite but it’s nice.”

“So you don’t have a favorite either?” You turned the thought over in your head a few times.

“I guess you’re right. Neither of us have a favorite planet.”

“It’s hard to have a favorite planet when you know about all the horrible things that happen on them.” Your chest tightened at his words, he was right.

“You should get so rest, I’m sure you didn’t sleep much on Corellia, I’ll watch the kid up here.” The familiar scraping sound of a helmet being picked up off the cockpit floor filled the silence. You stood quickly, Holding the still awake child on your hip as you turned around to face Din.

He reached his hand out and grabbed the kid’s small hand before turning his helmet towards you. You offered him a small smile before looking down at his boots. His pointer finger snaked its way underneath your chin lightly pushing your head up to meet his helmet.

“I- I, uh, I miss you, while I was on Corellia” Din dropped his hand from your chin and shifted his weight from one leg to another. You smiled wider at him.

“I missed you too, if the kid falls asleep I’ll come find you.” He gave you a small nod before turning to descend down the ladder. He stopped before his entire body was out of the cockpit, turning his helmet to look at you again.

“While we’re on Nevarro, I want you and the kid to come with me to meet Karga, you both deserve an actual meal. Not just ration packets.” Your head nodded at his words, the thought of a fresh hot meal made your stomach grumble. He disappeared before you could say anything in reply.

Your attention turned back to the small child who was now bouncing on your lap, filled with energy. You handed him the small silver ball hoping it’d keep him occupied. You stared out the transparisteel watching the streaks of stars disappear before your eyes in hyperspace. 

***  
Mando stared at the ceiling above his cot thinking of how peaceful you looked when he entered the hull, he almost woke you up but decided to let you sleep instead knowing that your body needed rest more than he needed to see that smile you always give him. He wished he would have just woken you up, he probably could have saved you from the nightmare you had. The sounds of your sobs were going to haunt his mind for the next weeks to come. He wished there was a way to keep you safe from your own mind. He doesn’t know what your dreams consist of, but the look on your face and the way you were clutching your legs close to your body sent a shiver down his spine. Mando had nightmares from time to time, some of them consisted of his parents and the day he was ripped away from them by the droids, most of them consisted of someone removing his helmet in front of a sea of people. That nightmare scared him more than the droid ones did. The droids one stemmed from a memory, something he has no power over, his helmet being ripped from his head would mean his entire life, his creed, would be taken from him. He wondered if your nightmares were memory based or fear based. 

Mando thought about your conversation tonight, you had never met your parents, you were raised by a guardian, one who knew about the Jedi. He was trying to piece your past together with the very small details you had given him. He closed his eyes to think about it; you were raised by a rebel sympathizer, you then joined the rebellion, became an amazing pilot and mechanic. You left the rebellion after the battle of Endor, and explored the galaxy before being captured by Imperials on Dantooine, only to be kidnapped by an old imperial technician who turned into a spice runner. Mando wandered if you knew Kar had been ex-imperial. You must have known, how else would he have gotten to you.

Mando pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose, there were so many things he didn’t know about you. He would never push you into telling him, just like he knew you would never push him. Everything was so confusing, and to top it all off you knew of someone who wore beskar, someone who wasn’t a true Mandalorian. He sighed thinking of all the things he wanted to ask you but never would. He hoped you’d tell him at some point. He wanted to know how to protect you, not that you needed him to. You’ve proven to be a stronger fighter, he thought again to the story about the two men who were harming the twi’lek woman. A smile tugged at his lips, you were worried he was going to be angry at you for putting yourself in harm's way. He was a bit upset at the thought of those men knowing where you and the kid were at but he was mostly excited that you were able to handle yourself. Mando made a mental note to himself that you two would have to have a sparring match so he could see you in action. He drifted off to sleep at the thought of you kicking his ass.

***

Nevarro was less than 12 hours away when you finally heard movement on the ladder, you turned yourself around in the chair to greet Din. He gave you a small wave before sitting in the co-pilot's chair next to you.

“Good morning sleepy head, well I don’t know if it’s morning actually. Space is confusing.” You smiled at him. His helmet turned towards the sleeping child in the corner.

“You didn’t come wake me up.” His eyes stayed trained on the floating pram.

“No, I thought about it, but then decided to let you sleep.” You shook your head, a small frown pulled at the corner of your mouth.

“I wanted to sleep with you though.” His modulated voice was thicker than usual.

“I’m sorry” You looked down at your hands, you started to pick at the skin when warm large ones covered your own.

“Come take a shower with me” Din squeezed your hands before standing up and walking towards the ladder, never turning around to see if you were following him, of course you were. 

“How will that work, a soaking wet blind fold doesn’t sound fun and neither does a helmet in the shower?” You bunched your eyebrows together looking at his back, he opened the fresher door and pulled you into the small room that barely had enough room for one person. He pulled you into his chest, closing the door and then turning off the light, plunging the entire room into darkness. Din slowly started to remove the clothes off your body, his touches were light and gentle. Once you were completely naked you heard the familiar sound of his helmet hitting the floor, a rustling sound came from where he stood in front of you. His hands gripped your waist loosely, guiding you over the clothes and into the cold tile of the shower. His chest pressed against yours as he turned the water on, a warm spray fell over you, soaking your hair quickly. 

Din’s hand felt up your torso to the nape of your neck, he gathered your hair slowly before moving it behind your shoulders. His hand moved down to the small of your back, the other one found your jaw, tilting your head upwards. His lips met yours quickly, the kiss was soft, he peppered light kisses over your now wet face. His hand moved from your jaw and reached behind you, a bar of soap hit your skin, his rough hand moved the bar of soap over your body, he started at your shoulders and worked his way down your chest, stopping for a second over your left breast, he hummed in his throat at the feeling of your heart beating rapidly underneath his hand. 

“I missed you pretty girl, I want to enjoy this moment.” Din’s forehead leaned against yours for a second before he continued to rub the soap down to your abdomen, your breath caught in your throat once he reached between your thighs, his knuckles brushed lightly over your clit before he worked his way down your legs. A small whimper left you. He worked his way back up your body before grabbing your shoulder to turn you around, your back now pressed against his chest, you could feel his hard bulge against your skin. His hands continued on their mission, he began to wash your back, he spent a few extra moments on the area of your ass, before kneeling down to get the backs of your legs. Teeth nipped at the soft skin of your ass causing you to yelp. Din let out a soft laugh before standing back up. You turned around and pressed your chest into him. He leaned his head down and licked a strip up your neck before pushing the soap bar into your own hands. 

You took the slippery object and began to mirror his previous actions on his own body, your hand started at his throat, your fingers pressing lightly into the skin there, he hummed at your touch. You moved your hand down his body, washing his shoulders and chest, you stopped over his left pec, a small smile tugged at your lips when you felt his elevated heart rate. You continued downward, washing his chest and abs, stopping right before his waist, you gripped his shoulder and turned him around, a small huff of disappointment left his lips. You started to wash his back, making sure to press slightly harder then he did to your own, the tight muscles relaxed under your touch, you couldn’t see his back but you knew it was littered with small scars, the uneven skin under your hand giving it away. You washed over his ass giving it a squeeze, he lurched forward just a bit before settling back in place.

“Payback.” You whispered into his back, placing a small kiss on his right shoulder blade. You got down on your knees to wash his legs. You stayed on your knees while he turned around, his hand quickly found its way into your hair, he gave a slight squeeze before pulling you forward, his hard cock brushed against your parted lips. 

“Mesh’la as much as I’d like to make my fantasy come true, I meant it when I said I just wanted to enjoy this moment.” His hand left your hair, trailing down your shoulder before catching your elbow and pulling you back up to your feet. A small frown tugged on your lips.

“But we could add that into the moment though.” Your voice sounded whiny, you didn’t care. You hadn’t been able to touch him for well over a week, you missed him. You wanted to feel his body against your own. He hummed lowly in his throat, both his arms snaked around your waist pulling you tight against his chest.

“I promise we’ll have time on Nevarro, Cara and Karga love the kid, they’ll watch him and we’ll actually be able to spend some time alone.” His lips found your neck, leaving small bites and kisses on the sensitive skin.

“We’ll have alone time?” The thought made your cunt clench, he could fuck you on every surface of the Crest.

“Yes Mesh’la, now let’s finish our shower before the water freezes us.” He left one last kiss on your lips before pulling away to finish rinsing his body.

You landed the Crest on the outskirts of a small town on Nevarro, before walking into the town with Din and the child.

“Why did we land out in the middle of nowhere instead of being closer to the town?” You moved your bag of supplies higher on your shoulder, squinting against the unforgiving sun.

“The bounty hunter guild likes to operate, discreetly.” Din hauled a bag of his own, the floating pram following closely behind him.

The rest of the walk into town was quiet, people’s heads turned once you were close enough to them, low voices murmured and bodies parted for the large armored man in front of you.

“Mando! Good to see you, and you brought a friend?” An older man walked towards you, a large smile on his face, his body turned towards the pram, scooping the small child up quickly.

“Karga, this is my new pilot” Din told him your name, you gave Karga a small smile and continued towards a small building further into town. Karga followed closely by your side, smiling and cooing at the small child in his arms.

“Well Mando, my guys said all the, cargo, was there. Let’s discuss payment in my office.” Karga gestured towards the small building, a door opened. Both men walked inside and sat down around a desk, you opted for moving against the wall, scanning faces out the window searching for any sign of danger, you’ve heard stories of Nevarro before. This planet seemed different somehow.

“Yeah, our new Marshal has really fixed up the joint, people are happier than ever.” Karga looked between you and Din.

“I see she’s just like you, hardly ever talks huh?” Karga gave a small laugh before pulling up a holo-device. 

“What’s this?” Din leaned forward to get a better look at the small image. 

“We have a lead on where you can find other Mandalorians, this is Gor Koresh, we have intel that he may have know the whereabouts of a Mandalorian, he should be at this fighting pit some time soon, if you leave quickly you’ll be able to meet him.” Mando’s head turned to look at you, you bit your lip and shifted uncomfortably at his gaze, assuming this meant you would no longer have that meal or the alone time he promised. You gave him a small nod, his head turned back towards Karga.

“Thank you Karga. We’ll leave immediately.” Mando stood and grabbed the small child out of Karga’s arms placing him back in the floating crib.

“No need to thank me Mando, and before you leave.” Karga picked up and placed a hefty sized bag down on his desk. Mando grabbed it and put the bag into his own. He turned around and grabbed you by the elbow before moving quickly through the town. 

“I know I promised alone time, but if we can find Mandalorians then we have a better shot of finding a Jedi for the kid. I promise I’ll make it up to you.” Mando’s hand moved down from your elbow, his hand squeezed yours before dropping it quickly. 

“It’s ok, we do need to stop at some point and allow me some time to work on the Crest, we can’t keep limping it through the galaxy, gum and tape can only fix so much.” Your pace was almost a jog to keep up with his long strides.

“The Crest has gotten me this far, I’m sure it can get us to the Mandalorians.” Din moved up the ramp of the Crest and headed straight towards the ladder. The Crest was up in the air and in hyperspace before you could even move up the ladder, the sudden movement threw you against the wall adjacent to the ladder, your head slammed against the metal, your body dropped to the ground with a thud, you let out a small groan before losing consciousness.  
***

Mando felt bad, but his first priority would always be to take care of the kid. He hoped you understood that. The coordinates Karga had given him weren’t very far from Nevarro, only about 5 hours.

The Crest has been in hyperspace for about an hour now and you still haven’t come up to the cockpit to sit with him or talk. Mando decided to find where you were and apologize again for breaking his promise, he walked down the ladder, his eyes scanned for you. He walked over to the floating pram. The child was cooing loudly, Mando picked him up and scanned the room again. His eyes landed on your body, crumpled on the floor. He crossed the hull to your side immediately. Mando set the kid down before turning you over to your back. He saw a large gash over your forehead, your dried blood matting your hair to it. You let out a small groan before opening your eyes.

“Next time we leave a planet in haste, please let me get buckled in first.” You propped yourself up on your elbows, touching one hand to your forehead before wincing. 

“How bad is it?” You lulled your head to the side to look into Mando’s visor.

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking.” Mando’s hand moved to your chin trying to get a better look at the cut.

“It’s fine, I’ll live. Nothing a little bit of bacta can’t fix.” You tried to move into a sitting position, Mando reached his arms out to steady you before standing back up to grab one of the med kits.

“You have a talent for getting hurt. I should invest in some padding for you.” Mando kneeled back at your side working on cleaning and dressing your large head wound.

“You know I was thinking the other day how nice it would be to have a helmet, maybe we can invest in one of those bad boys.” You brought your fingers up to tap lightly on Mando’s helmet. His body tensed at your movement.

“I wouldn’t be able to look at you then.” Mando applied a small spray of bacta, a hiss left your mouth at the feeling. 

“Kind of the point shiny.” Your head lulled to the other side before your eyes fluttered closed. Mando tapped your face lightly trying to keep you awake.

“Hey, no falling asleep, you could have a serious head injury. You gotta stay awake for awhile ok?” Mando placed his hand on your jaw firmly trying to catch your attention.

“Oh I’m great at staying awake, been training for this role my whole life, will you carry me to the cockpit though? My legs are tired.” Your arms snaked around Mando’s neck. He wrapped his arm around your back and his other arm underneath the crook of your knees before standing up and walking to the ladder, he repositioned before walking up the ladder and settling you into the co-pilot chair. 

“I’ll be right back, I’m gonna grab the kid. Don’t move.” You gave him a half smile and fake saluted him. 

“Yes Sir.” Din’s head turned to the side, he shook the thoughts away quickly before moving back down to the hull to grab the kid. This wasn’t the time for him to think about things like that.

Mando didn’t leave your side for the rest of the trip to where Gor was at.. About 1 hour away from Gor’s location you started to return to normal, only complaining of a light headache and an ache where the wound was.

“I want to go with you, to the fighting pits where Gor is at” Mando sighed, maybe you weren’t feeling better.

“No, that’s incredibly unsafe. You need to stay here with the kid.” Mando landed the Crest on a small platform 

“I can handle myself, trust me, I have a feeling that you may need back up.” You looked deeply into Mando’s helmet, sometimes he feared you could see right through it.

“You’ll watch the kid and stay out of the way.” Mando knew you were a good shot and an even stronger fighter, but the fall you took earlier worried him.

“Yes Sir.” You gave Mando another fake salute, he caught your wrist before it felt back to your side. Mando tugged you closer to him, positioning his helmet close to your ear.

“Mesh’la if you keep calling me Sir we will never leave the Crest again.” Mando pulled away just in time to see the realization of his words hit you, he let out a small laugh as you pulled your lip into your mouth and averted your eyes to the floor.

“Let’s go.” You quickly turned around, scooping the kid into your arms and moving down the ladder towards the hull. 

Mando, you and the kid made your way quickly through the dark streets headed directly for the building the fighting pits were at. Small growling noises came from either side of the street, causing Mando to grip his blaster instinctively. He looked back to you, glad to see you also had the same thought, your fingers flexing over the blaster in your own holster. 

“Remember what I said, you watch the kid and stay out of the way, these guys are hardened gangsters and murderers. Stay close.” You nodded to Mando, the doors to the fighting pit opened and Mando was able to easily identify the Abyssin man. Mando pointed to an empty seat for you and the kid to sit in before he walked over to Gor. You sat and pulled the child’s pram closer to you. Gor and his men turned and watched as Mando approached.  
***

You watched as Mando walked to sit next to the Abyssin man, you were far enough away you couldn’t hear the conversation happening but close enough to know it wasn’t a good one. Both the men turned their heads to look at you before returning to their previous conversation. Your hand twitched over the material of your holster, a really bad feeling wash over you. As if on cue the Abyssin man shot one of the fighters in the ring, people began to scatter out of the building, Gor’s men had their blasters trained on Mando, Gor’s blaster turned to point at his neck. The kid closed his pram. You gave Mando 3 seconds before pulling your blaster out of your holster. As you did he set off some kind of fire from his vambrace, it knocked 3 of Gor’s men over. The fighter in the ring barreled his way towards Mando, you fired one shot into his leg, he toppled over, you pushed the pram further away from the fighting scene before moving closer. Shooting another man in the back before he could hit Mando.  
Something slammed into your back, causing you to lurch forward, throwing your blaster across the floor, fuck, you turned around to face a large muscled man with a bat, his bat came down to strike you, you moved to your left and narrowly avoided collusion. Landing a punch underneath his ribs. His arm turned to backhand you, knocking into your side, forcing the air from your lungs, you recovered quickly, Landing two more punches to his belly and ducking away from his bat once again. You backed away in the direction of your blaster, he moved to throw a punch. You dropped to your belly on the ground, your fingers quickly finding the cool metal of your blaster, rolling to your back you fired a shot into his chest. The man fell over with a thud. You stood quickly realizing all the other men were dead on the floor. Mando moved towards you. 

“I told you to stay out of it.” Mando grabbed your arm, calling the pram to him with his vambrace.

“I’m sure you had it covered but I wasn’t going to sit around and do nothing.” You pulled your arm out of his touch and turned to leave the now empty building.

“Where’s Gor?” You turned to scan the streets, seeing the man running quickly down the street. Mando released a metal rope, it wrapped around the Abyssinian’s ankles causing him to fall over. Mando dragged him back and slung him over a light poll. The man now hung upside down. 

“I’ll tell you where he is, but you must give me your word that you won’t kill me.”

“I promise you will not die by my hand, where is the Mandalorian?” 

“Tatooine, I promise my information is good, he’s in Mos Pelgo. I swear.” Mando turned to look at you.

“Tatooine it is then.” Mando turned to walk away from the man, you pulled your blaster from your holster and pointed it at the man.

“Wait! Mando what is she doing, cut me down, you promised you wouldn’t kill me.” You gave the man a smile.

“No, he promised you wouldn’t die by his hand.” You fired a shot directly into the man’s chest before returning your blaster to the holster and turning around, Mando was waiting patiently for you with the kid’s closed pram.

“I was going to let the animals eat him, you gave him a merciful death.” Mando’s hand found the small of your back, pushing you through the dark city.

“What can I say, I’m a merciful person.” Mando let out a small sigh. 

“Let’s get to Tatooine.”


	5. Words Like That Will Get You In Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, this chapter is spicy, Dom Din, also some plot too. I deviate from canon a lot, i basically am going to take what i want and throw the rest away lol, enjoy!

You lifted the Crest into the sky without even looking back for Din, he had a lead for a Mandalorian, someone of his kind, that’ll lead him to a Jedi. The thought of it made your heart clench, you pushed the thought out of your head and turned, surprised to see Din in the co-pilot’s chair with the small green child on his lap. The kid immediately reached out for you, you took him into your arms and ran your fingers over the top of his head giving him a smile.

“I’ll get us as close to Mos Pelgo but I’ve never been there before, I’m not sure what kind of settlement it is.” You peeled your eyes off the kid and stared at the Mandalorian sitting in front of you, he had relaxed into the chair, his beskar still on, arms crossed against his chest, legs spread wide. His head turned to the side. You bit your lip, he looked amazing. 

“Don’t, we’ll land at Peli’s, I think it’s best you and the kid stay with her. You'll have your time to fix the ship and this way I know you’re both safe.” You nodded your head, turning your eyes back to the kid in your lap. He was right, you did need time to fix the ship. You just didn’t want to miss out on spending time with him.

Din grabbed your chin with his gloved hand and tilted your head back, he was standing above you, his other hand moved to the bandage on your forehead. He examined the cut, moving his hand from your chin to your throat to get a better look.

“It looks good, I’ll go grab some bacta and put a bit on before we land on Tatooine.” He gave your throat a slight squeeze before walking away. Your breath stopped in your throat. It had been too damn long since he touched you.

***

Mando heard the familiar voice of Peli the second his foot hit the ground of her hanger.  
“Mando! Good to see you, and I see you still have little Miss Mechanic with you, looks like I’m a good match maker.” Peli elbowed the droid next her and laughed to herself.

“Yeah, Peli I have some work to do on Tatooine, I have intel that a Mandalorian is in Mos Pelgo, I’m going to go leave the Crest, and my Crew here while I look for him.” Mando put his hands on his gun belt and propped his hip out, turning his head to look at you, you had on Peli’s old jumpsuit, your go to outfit for mechanic work, the kid was grabbing onto the leg pant of it trying to catch your attention.

“No problem Mando, but while they’re here they’re going to be my crew too.” Peli patted his shoulder before moving closer to you, giving you a pat as well before scooping the kid up into her arms.

“Let’s go find a catina before I leave.” Mando turned to you, placing a gloved hand on your forehead where the now faint scar was located.

“Why?” You furrowed your eyebrows pulling your lip into your mouth to chew on it.

“I promised you and the kid a warm meal, the promise is a little late but I’m not going to break it.” Mando reached out and Peli placed the kid into his arms.

“Oh tell the bartender I sent you, you’ll probably get half priced spotchka.” Peli gave you a wink before turning to yell at the droids to get away from the Crest. Mando grabbed your hand and headed out of the hanger and towards the Cantina.

Every pair of eyes were on you the second all three of you wanted through the Cantina’s doors. Mando strolled to an empty table, dropping your hand and motioning you into the empty booth, he slid in next to you and put the child on a free chair next to him. Mando threw his arm behind you, his eyes scanning the cantina underneath the helmet.

“What can I get for you?” An older Ithorian man came up to you speaking in basic.

“I’ll have the special, the kid will take a bowl of broth, and 2 spotchka shots please.” Your eyes turned to Mando, raising one eyebrow.

“Nothing for me.” He gave the Ithorian man a wave of his hand turning his head back towards you. 

“I don’t know how long I’ll be in Mos Pelgo, I’ll try to check in with the commlink when I get an idea.” You gave a nod of your head quickly turning your attention back to the worker who brought two shots towards the table, you gave him a small smile as a thank you, Mando watched as you tossed the first one back without hesitation. You grabbed the second one and tossed that one back as well, letting out a small sigh.

“Been a while since I’ve had some good spotchka.” You turned to face Mando and gave him a big smile.

“I’ve never seen a woman shoot spotchka like that.” Mando's voice had genuine surprise in it, a smile broke out under the helmet, you surprised him more and more every single day.

“I’ve met plenty” You rolled your eyes and opened your mouth to speak again, but closed it quickly when you saw the man returning to the table with your food. He placed the bowl of broth in front of the kid and then set the plate filled with stew, some kind of meat and brown bread before sliding it in front of you. Mando’s stomach grumbled at the look of the warm food but quickly turned his attention back to you. You began eating, moaning at the taste of the food in your mouth, Mando smirked.

“I didn’t know you made that noise for food too.” You glared at him in between bites.

“I haven’t had a warm meal in months, this is just as good if not better than the noises I’ve made for you.” Mando snorted at the remark, he leaned in close to your ear.

“Always so quick witted, your mouth may be full of food now but I can quickly fill it with something else, something just as warm.” He pulled away from you and watched as your eyes widened, you squirmed and let out a small cough before regaining your composure. He settled his arm behind you against the seat again and turned to look at the kid, he was of course making a mess with his meal, he looked happy to be there, letting out small coos.

***

You finished your meal quickly, and walked back to Peli’s, your mind kept playing Din’s words in your head over and over. You clenched your thighs together thinking about how deep his voice sounded through the modulator. You didn’t notice that you had arrived back at the hanger, or that he had stopped walking until you ran directly into his chest, you bounced off him, he caught your shoulders and steadied you.

“You still have the commlink I gave you?” You nodded , grabbing it off the top belt of your holster, holding it up to confirm his question.

“Good girl, keep that on you at all times, Peli is lending me a speeder, hopefully that’ll shave a few days off my travels.” You thighs clenched again at his words, his hand found your throat, tilting your head up towards him, he ran his gloved hand across the length of your face, brushing a leather covered thumb over your bottom lip, before sucking in a breath and turning towards the Crest to grab his supplies, he loaded everything onto the speeder and got onto it. He turned to face you

“Be safe.” The words fell from your lips quietly, He gave you a nod, and moved out of the hanger. He was off without another word.

You turned towards the kid in the pram, and then looked around before your eyes fell on Peli walking closer to you.

“You’re more than welcome to work on the Crest here, whatever tools I have you can use but I also want help with my customers, between you and me, I think the kid could be more helpful than some of my droids.” Peli nudged your arm, you laughed at her words.

“Mando’s got it bad for you, I’ve never seen him stand so close to another person before without trying to kill them. Are you two an item now or something,” Peli raised an eyebrow at you, putting her hands on her hips, a small smirk pulled at her lips. Your face got hot at the accusation.

“No.” You turned towards the Crest without another word, wanting to leave the awkward situation behind, you could hear her laughing as you climbed into the hull of the Crest.

It’s been three days since Mando left for Mos Pelgo, you hadn’t heard from him yet but Peli said it can take a few days to even get out to the settlement. Peli didn’t let you worry about him though, between the kid, the Crest, and helping her with other ships you were busy from sunrise until well past sunset. Thankfully you finished your work on the Crest today between customers. You fixed the rest of the hyperdrive, corrected frayed wires, fixed a small leak, patched a hole in the hull, re-soldered all of the old panels on the outside of the Crest and you were able to update and reprogram the nav deck and computers so they run more efficiently. You wiped the back of your arm across your forehead, letting out a deep sigh as you stepped back to admire your work. The Tatooine suns had been unforgiving, space is cold, you’d forgotten how hot this planet could be.

Peli called your name in the distance, you moved down the ladder and exited the ship. 

“You’ve been working so hard, come with me to the Cantina, I have a few buddies I play Sabacc with, I’ll even buy you a drink.” You smiled and grabbed the messenger bag from a small table, picking up the child up and safely putting him inside before spinning around and jogging towards Peli’s now retreating form.

“I haven’t gone out with people since before I was taken prisoner, thank you Peli.” The small woman wrapped her arm around your shoulder and gave a smile.

“Ok, then all your drinks will be on me tonight.” She gave your shoulder a squeeze before dropping her arm back at her side.

“I’m not a big Sabacc player, I get too competitive.” You scrunched your nose at the memory of you pulling your blaster on some innocent Rebel technician all because he had beaten you. Peli let out another laugh before walking into the bustling bar. There were people everywhere, live music was playing too. Your hand flexed over your blaster, you pulled the child closer to your side as you followed Peli to a table close to the one you sat at with Din.   
Peli plopped down next to a small man, she poured two shots from the large glass at the table and pushed one into your hand, you drank it quickly and set the shot glass back down on the table, Peli barely had her glass raised to her mouth. She gave you a quick smile before taking her own shot, a shiver ran through her body, she poured two more.

You weren’t sure how many shots you had taken throughout the course of the night or how long you’ve been in the Cantina, you and Peli were laughing loudly when a faint voice started to talk from your hip. You frowned, turning your head down to look at the kid, who was fast asleep in the messenger bag, you were about to turn your attention back to Peli when you heard his voice.

“Pretty girl, answer me.” Your fingers fumbled over the commlink bringing it close to your mouth.

“Mando, Mando is that you?” Your voice was slurred and heavy.

“Where are you, why is it so loud.” Peli laughed beside you, you stood and began to stumble towards the exit keeping the commlink close to your face, you noticed that most of the people had cleared from the bar, it must have been really late.

“Sorry, Peli and I went out, I’m at that Cantina I’ve had a few drinks.” You stumbled over the threshold of the door and pressed your back against the building behind you.

“Where’s the kid.” Your hand moved up to brush against his sleeping form.

“Right at my hip, hasn’t left my side since we got here, I’d have him say hello but he’s asleep and he- he can’t talk.” You let out a small hiccup. A loud sigh left the commlink.

“Please be safe.” You smiled at the words, happy to hear his voice.

“Yes Sir.” Heat traveled up your neck, remembering the last time you said those words to him, he wasn’t here now to do anything about it. The power made you feel invincible.

“Pretty girl, words like that will get you in trouble.” His voice was deeper, it sounded dangerous.

“Sorry Sir.” A small smirk pulled at your lips, a sharp intake of breath came from the commlink.

“As much as I’m loving this conversation, it's not why I called you. The person I found wasn’t a Mandalorian, just someone with beskar. He’s agreed to give the beskar to me if I help him with a little- problem they’re having here. I’m hoping it will be resolved quickly, if I don’t contact you again within 3 days, call me, ok?” He sounded tired.

“Yes Sir.” You went to put the commlink back on your holster, you brought it quickly back to your lips.

“Mando?” Your voice was quiet, the line was silent for a few minutes.

“Yes pretty girl?” Your chest tightened at the nickname.

“Get some rest, ok?” 

“You first.” The commlink went silent again, you sighed and set the small cylinder back at your holster, you turned to walk back inside but was met by Peli stumbling out the door.

“Ah! There you are, let's go home!” Peli threw her arm around your shoulder, you wrapped your own at her waist keeping her steady. Sobering yourself by the minute.

Once you got Peli into her small home you called the pram to you with a small button you had added to the commlink. You set the sleeping child into the shell and pushed him back against a wall of the hanger, Peli was letting you use a small bunk bed as a spot to sleep. You sat on the edge of the bed and sighed running your hands over your face. 

A dead end, a Mandalorian wasn’t on Tatooine which means the search was back to the start. A thought pulled you to your feet. You rummaged around Peli’s loose bins of machinery finding everything you needed to build a holo-comm. You placed the final part as the suns began to peak into the sky. Pulling your lip into your mouth you turned the machine on, it gave a small noise in protest before a small light shot up from the middle. You entered an old code into the keypad, praying to the Maker that it still worked. You stood back chewing on your lip, the line was blank for a few minutes before the familiar face of a large blonde man appeared from the light.

“Who is this, how did you get this code?” You man squinted looking directly into your face, he drew in a breath, your name fell from his lips.

“Hi, Tarim, I need help.”

“Is that really you, where the fuck are you?” His face got really close, his eyebrows knotting together.

“Yes it's really me, I know it's probably shocking to see me, are you still on Tatooine?” You pulled your thumb into your mouth chewing on the skin around it.

“I thought, we all thought you were dead, no one has heard from you in 5 years, where have you been?” His voice was angry, you let out a sigh.

“Listen Tarim, I can explain everything to you, I promise, I just need to know if you’re still on Tatooine.” His lips pulled into a fine line. His eyebrows still knotted together.

“Yeah, Skip, I’m still on Tatooine.” You let out a sigh of relief.

“Can you meet me at the Cantina in Mos Eisley some time soon?” You were hopeful he’d say yes

“Of course, I’ll be there tomorrow morning, It’s good to see you skip. I've missed you, everyone’s missed you.” Your throat tightened at his words, tears threatened to spill over.

“Tarim, I need you to come alone, please.” Your voice broke on the last word. He gave you a small nod and then disappeared. You let out a shaky breath, dropping onto your knees in the sand, it’s been over 5 years since you’ve seen your best friend.

You sat at a table in the cantina, your leg shaking, the small child next to you kept shooting you worried glances, you tried to assure him that things were safe. You knew things were safe, you were just nervous. Your eyes shot to the doors for the 42nd time since you sat down 10 minutes ago, your breath caught in your throat at the tall blonde man that stood in it. His eyes locked with yours immediately. You stood up, he cleared the space to you in 3 large strides. His arms wrapped around your waist, crushing you into his chest. You wrapped your arms around his neck, tears spilling onto your cheeks.

“Skip, where have you been, I tore the whole outer rim apart looking for you, you vanished. I thought you were gone for good.” Tarim released you from the hug holding your shoulders to look into your eyes, his own eyes were bleary and his face was tear stained. You wrapped your hands around his wrists and gave him a small smile, gesturing your head to sit down. He plopped into the seat across from you, his body taking up most of it.

“Tarim, I was taken prisoner by Imperials on Dantooine a few months after Endor, they kept and tortured me for 2 years before someone kidnapped me from them, and then he kept me prisoner for 3 years. I was rescued by a bounty hunter a while ago and he hired me on as his crew.” You pulled your lip into your mouth again, staring at the table.

“You’ve been a prisoner for the past 5 years? The imperials captured you? I- I’m sorry.” He reached out to grab your hands giving one small squeeze before pulling his hands back to his side. You wiped away the few tears on your cheek before giving him a large smile.

“Well what have you been up to, anything new and exciting?” Tarim gave you a look, realizing you wanted to move on. Tarim knew you better than anyone in the galaxy.

“Fel and I got married, we’ve been working on a project out here for the new republic, Fel is a ranger now too.” His face lit up and then quickly fell.

“I didn’t tell her I was coming here, I knew if she found out she wouldn’t want me to come alone, she missed you, I had to sneak away. Yesterday morning you said you needed help. What’s going on. I'll do whatever you need.” His tone was serious, you knew he’d do anything for you.

“Do you remember that Mandalorian? The one who you went on that mission with?” You knitted your eyebrows together, worried he wouldn't be able to help.

“Bo-Katan? Yeah I remember her.” He crossed his arms across his chest and gave you a look.

“I need help locating her, I, The bounty hunter I work for is a Mandalorian, and he needs to find other Mandalorians. He needs help, getting this child back to his people, back to the Jedi.” You pulled the small child into your arms, Tarim sucked a breath in through his teeth.

“I, why would you need my help locating the Mandalorian to find a Jedi. Why wouldn’t you just train the child?” You chest tightened, your heartbeat rang in your ear. The room felt like it was closing in, a large hand gripped your own bringing you back to reality.

“I’m not a Jedi Tarim, at least not anymore” Tarim searched your face, finding all the answers he needed, he nodded.

“Ok, I can locate the Mandalorian for you, this bounty hunter, the other Mandalorian. He doesn’t know about your past, does he?” You shook your head, averting your face to the small child on your lap, his eyes were trained on you, he reached out with his small hand, you grabbed it with your own, smiling at him.

“No, I’m hoping to keep it that way, I can’t train the child.” Tarim already had a small datapad, and satellite out on the table, he was typing away on the datapad, he turned his attention to the bag he carried in with him, setting another small machine on the table and connected it to the satellite.

“How did you know I was going to need your help finding a person?” You laughed at his impressive set up. He gave you a large toothy smile.

“Skip, we’ve been friends for our whole lives, we were refugees together, we were raised together, went through pilot and mechanic training together. I know your faces.” You laughed at his words, it was true you’d known Tarim since you were forced off your planet as a small child. 

You allowed Tarim to work in silence, about 2 hours passed before he let out a small whistle.

“Ok Skip. I was able to trace a frequency similar to her known ship, her last known location is on a moon in this system actually, the moon is known as Trask, I can’t pinpoint her exact location, but I can give you a general idea” You reached across the table to hug the tall man sitting in front of you, knocking the satellite over.

“Easy Skip, you’re welcome” He returned your hug and placed his things back inside his bag.

“I need to head back to Fel, before she gets worried, Skip, please come visit us. Fel, she’s been beating herself up since you disappeared, thought she could do more or something. I, just please come visit sometime.” Tarim gripped your hand before standing up. You stood up and hugged him close to your chest, breathing in his familiar scent.

“I will, once we find the child a Jedi, I’ll come find you both.” You gave him a small smile.

“This bounty hunter, you like him.” Your eyes got wide, he didn’t even phrase it as a question, just a simple statement.

“You know Tarim, after 5 years of being apart I was hoping you wouldn’t be able to just do shit like that anymore.” You jammed your finger into his ribs, he let out a deep laugh.

“Your face hasn’t changed at all in the past years, must be a good guy if you like him so much.” Tarim threw his arm around your shoulder as you walked to the door of the Cantina.

“Or he’s really good in bed.” You threw your elbow out and caught him in the ribs, he groaned and grabbed his side.

“There’s my answer Skip. Stay safe.” You reached his land cruiser outside the Cantina, his hand found your cheek. You closed your eyes and pressed your hand into his own, soaking up the last few seconds with your best friend.

“I will Tarim, you too.” You gave him one last hug and then watched his cruiser fade into the distance.

2 full days passed from your meeting with Tarim, it was in the very early morning of the 3rd when you finally caught a glimpse of that shiny beskar you’ve come to know so well. Instead of a speeder he was carrying everything slung against his back, you rushed to him and to help unload his supplies.

“What is this, what happened?” You reached out and grabbed the last bag that was slung across his body, it held the beskar armor. You stared at it for a moment before Din grabbed it from your hands and set it against the ship.

“Helped kill a Krayt Dragon, and then was attacked by some bandits on my way back, broke the speeder, where are Peli and the kid?” You frowned at his nonchalant attitude about almost getting killed.

“They’re probably asleep. It's just barely morning the sun hasn’t even risen yet.” Din’s back stiffened, his shoulders adjusting.

“So they're all still asleep? Where is the kid sleeping at?” You pointed behind the Crest to the floating pram pressed against the same wall as the bunk bed. Din hooked his hand into your elbow and hauled you up the ramp into the hull of the Crest, shutting it behind you.

“What are you doing?” You shook out of his grasp but he turned you around, and pressed the hard beskar into the curves of your back.

“You think you can tease me while I’m gone? Get me all turned on and not expect me to fuck you the second I get back?” His hand trailed up your body and roughly grabbed your chest. Your head fell back on his shoulder, you let out a small moan.

“If this is the result then yes I think I can.” His other hand grabbed the zipper of your jumpsuit, tugging it down and ripping it off you in one fluid motion. He spun you around to face him, his dick was already out. He stroked it silently, the visor of his helmet never leaving your face. 

“On your knees then.” You dropped immediately, his hard cock throbbing in his hand, this was the first time you got a good look at it, you obviously knew how big it was but seeing it with your eyes made your pussy clench. You widened your eyes and looked up at him. His fist slowly moving over it, his thumb rubbing pre-cum over the head. His gloved hand grabbed the back of your skull and brought your face forward, you opened your mouth in anticipation. You hummed once his length entered mouth, you swirled your tongue around his head before taking him in further. Your eyes fluttered closed, your hand moved between your legs trying to relieve some of the throbbing.

“Oh no pretty girl, no touching yourself. I'll see how well you take my cock down your throat first before I decide if you get to cum or not.” His voice was thick coming through the modulator. You let out a small whimper but retracted your hand from your legs, wrapping it around his thigh armor instead. Your head bobbed up and down on his cock, your cheeks hollowing out. Deep moans were escaping the modulator. His hold at the back of your head tightened, he moved to rock his hips back and forth holding your head in place. His cock hitting the back of your throat, drool was starting to spill onto your chin. His other hand wrapped around yours on his thigh.

“Fuck your mouth feels so good, you love this don’t you. You love having my cock in your mouth.” His hips pulled back, letting his length fall from your lips along with a line of drool, you took a deep breath and looked up at him.

“Answer me.” The hand at the back of your head wrapped around your hair and tugged so you were forced to look into his visor.

“Yes, I love it.” you moaned at the slight pain.

“Yes what.” Another round of pleasure rocketed to your dripping cunt, you clenched your legs together.

“Yes Sir.” He grabbed your head and shoved it back onto his cock, rocking your head faster, hitting the back of your throat, he let out another deep moan, holding himself at the back of your throat for a second before shaking your head around on his cock. He pulled out of your mouth and pulled you up by your hair.

“Turn around pretty girl.” You obliged, your back pressed against his beskar again. He took your under shirt off and pushed you against the wall of the hull, your cheek pressed against the cool metal.

“Tell me Mesh’la do you think you deserve to cum?” His hand was teasing the front hemline of your underwear 

“Yes Sir” He hummed through the modulator.

“I don’t know, that didn’t seem convincing.” His hand fisted the material of your underwear, his body pushing you further into the metal.

“Please Sir, please make me cum, I need to cum” your voice was breathy, your skin tingling from his touch. He ripped the underwear down your legs, you stepped out of them. His boots kicked your feet to spread your legs further. You were so wet you could feel it on your thighs, his gloved fingers grazed your clit, you moaned loudly at the feeling. He finger worked circles over your sensitive nub before moving to your entrance. He wrapped his free arm around your body and moved it up to your throat, pulling your head off the wall and onto his shoulder, the grip at your throat was tight enough to cause pressure in your skull.

“Mhmm, so wet for me, such a good girl.” Your body spasmed at his words.

“Please Sir, finger fuck me with the gloves on.” Your hips rocked back against him craving more contact, he obliged and shoved two gloved fingers into your cunt, you let out a loud moan at the contact, your hips rocking onto his fingers.

“That’s right, fuck yourself on my fingers” His voice made your eyes roll into the back of your head, your hips moved faster reveling in the feeling of him deep inside of you. Your head lulled to the side and you stared into his helmet, the visor was trained on your face. The hand at your throat tightened its grip, you moved your hips quicker staring into the visor. Your release was on the horizon you could feel it pulling at you. Your cunt clenched on his fingers again.

“Please Sir can I cum?” Your voice was breathy from the pressure on your throat. He pulled the fingers out of you and held them up to your mouth, you whined as your release receded, he pressed your mouth open and shoved the two fingers into it. You sucked on the leather, they tasted of dirt and you mixed together. A moan escaped him as he pulled his hand away.

“I want you to cum around my cock like the little slut you are.” He released your throat and began to rub his cock at your entrance. A moan got caught in your throat as he slammed into you.

“Say it pretty girl, say you want to cum around my cock.” The hand that was on your throat moved to brace against the wall the other one death gripped your hip holding you in please.

“Fuck, Din please me me cum around your cock, I need it so badly.” He thrusted harder into you, the beskar on his thighs cutting into the back of your own.

“No pretty girl that’s not my name right now, if you want to cum you need to use my name.” His words purred into your ear, your eyes rolled into the back of your skull, his hand moved from your hip to your clit, his large gloved fingers moving in rhythmic circles.

“Fuck, please Sir, I need to cum all over your cock.” Your release was building in the pit of your stomach again, your legs would have given up by now if he didn’t have you pinned against the wall.

“Then cum for me” His helmet pressed against your face, his words were all you needed to push over the edge, your hands flung up to hold onto his forearm. You screamed as you convulsed around his cock, your orgasm crushing you, your entire body was on fire but his thrusts and fingers never faltered. Your chest heaved up and down as you came down from your high. He ripped out of you and grabbed the back of your head, spinning you around and forcing you to your knees, his cock slammed into your mouth, his hands on either side of your face while he fucked it. Tears welled at your eyes, trying to catch your breath in between thrusts, your drool and cum smeared across your face and dripped down your chin, you moaned tasting yourself against his skin. He moaned out your name and you felt ropes of hot cum hit the back of your throat, his grip on your face tightened as he rode out his own high. You happily swallowed all of his cum. Swirling your tongue over his sensitive cock before pulling your face away from him. He pulled you up by your elbow and crushed you into his chest. His breath coming through raspy on the modulator.

“Close your eyes.” They were already closed. You pressed them closed harder. You felt him shift, a thud came from beside you and then his lips were on your own. His hand snaked up to wrap around your neck holding you close to him. Your arms wrapped around his armored waist, sinking into him, releasing a soft moan into his mouth, he deepened the kiss, letting his tongue wrestle with your own, he licked your lips and flicked his tongue against yours before pulling away. A soft hum coming from his throat.

“I missed you.” You wrapped your arms around his waist tighter not wanting this moment to end. His hand wiped the drool and cum away from your chin, before settling on your cheek.

“I missed you too pretty girl.” He was the first one to break the hold, and you knew once you heard the modulated voice it was time to come back to reality.

“You should get dressed, the kid will probably be up soon.” Your eyes fluttered open to see him completely recomposed, you however were still shaking, and 100% naked, you reached down and picked up your forgotten clothing quickly getting dressed before walking to the door of the hull.

“Wait” Din disappeared into the fresher and came back out with a small rag, he walked close to you and wiped the rag along your face before discarding it in a pile of other dirty things.

“Thank you” You turned and began to walk down the ramp, both Peli and the kid were up.

***

“Ah! There you are, I see you brought Krayt dragon back with you, I’ll cook it up for us before you leave, oh and one other thing, where’s my speeder?” Her eyes narrowed and glared at Mando. He let out a big sigh.

“I got attacked by some bandits, the speeder got ruined, I’ll reimburse for it along with allowing them to stay here for the week and whatever repairs you did to the Crest.” Peli’s eyes narrowed more.

“Just pay me for the speeder, your girlfriend here worked her ass off this past week she’s paid her dues, I hope you thanked her for the hard work she put into the Crest, worked her hand to the bone to try and make that hunk of junk look nice.” Peli turned and grabbed the meat, heading away from where you two were standing. Mando turned to see the wide expression on your face, you looked like you wanted to run after Peli and hit her with the hunk of meat.

“Girlfriend?” Mando’s voice was amused, the look on your face told him that you were anything but. 

“I- she, She’s been doing that all week” You crossed your arms and walked the rest of the way down the ramp, scooping the kid into your arms. Your back tensed and you turned to face Mando again, the look on your face much more serious.

“What’s wrong?” Mando moved down the ramp closer to you.

“So when you contacted me that one night, to tell me the guy wasn’t an actual Mandalorian I came back here and built a holo-comm, I was able to get into contact with an old friend of mine from the rebellion, he lives here on Tatooine, he’s a uh tracker, I guess you could say. He was able to trace the frequency of the Mandalorian I told you about, the one who removes her armor. She’s in this system, on the moon Trask.” Mando’s jaw tightened with your words, his hand clenched into fist at his side.

“She isn’t a real Mandalorian, she'd be of no use to us.” His tone was clipped and angry. You chewed on the inside of your cheek, your eyes moving to look at the small child in your arms.

“I understand that, but also she was around before the purge of the Jedi, she may know of a Jedi.” Your eyes pleaded with him.

“We can check it out, at the very least I can get the Beskar back into the hands of real Mandalorians.” Mando sighed and turned quickly to find out how much he owed Peli for the speeder. He was angry that you had done this behind his back, and furious that you ran off to meet with some man. He snapped himself out of thought when Peli came into view, roasting the dragon on the fire of a jet engine. His anger morphed into confusion.

“How much do I owe you for the speeder?” She waved her hand at him.

“I’m feeling generous today, let me keep this meat and you don’t have to pay anything. We can call it even.” Mando frowned, he wasn’t sure why she was being so, hospitable.

“I meant what I said about the girl, she worked her ass off, did a whole bunch for me. Even kept me company most nights, you better treat her well. She’s a good person, Mando, and she cares for you and the kid so deeply. Never lets that little guy out of her sight. Almost more protective of him then you are. You caught yourself a good one with her. And I know this because I have a great judge of character.” Peli never met his eye, but spoke with a lot of confidence. 

“Thanks Peli, we're leaving now.” Peli took a knife and cut off some of the cooked meat and placed it in a small bowl. 

“For the kid, you know he’d throw a fit if he didn’t get anything.” She shot Mando a smile before turning her attention back to the meat.

Mando walked back to the ship and found you exactly where he had left you. He handed the child the bowl filled with meat, the kid’s eyes widened, his small hands dug into the meat with a happy coo. 

“Come on we're leaving for Trask.” Mando turned and watched as you walked away from him and towards the wall with the pram, you placed the kid in it and grabbed a pillow and blanket off the small bunk bed next to it before walking back to the ship.

“Uh, thank you. For everything you do for me, I know I don’t tell you enough, but I appreciate it.” Mando shifted awkwardly. You gave him a large smile before walking up the ramp and into the ship.

“You’re welcome.” You brushed your hand against his, dropping the bedding at your nook and then headed directly for the cockpit. Mando sighed, closing the Crest before making his way to the cockpit with the kid in tow.

“Tarim, gave me broad coordinates. You may have to do a few sweeps of the moon before you actually find her.” Mando frowned at your words.

“Tarim.” Mando spit the word out of his mouth like it was venom. You sighed before turning to look into his helmet.

“Tarim is my best friend, we were refugees together, my guardian raised us both. We’ve done everything together since we were small children. He thought I was dead, it was so nice to see him.” Your chin quivered like you were going to cry but you composed yourself quickly, turning around again in your seat.

“I’m sorry” Mando turned to look at his gloves, not realizing that his tone would make you upset.

“No, it's ok. I’m sorry for doing this behind your back, I just knew he could help. He’s worked with Bo-Katan before, been on her ship to help with a mission of some sorts, he was our best shot of finding someone who may know a Jedi.” Your eyes trained on his visor like you had more to say.

“What? What is it?” You shook your head, your expression dropping to a blank one.

“Nothing, we should be at Trask in 3 hours.” Mando nodded staring into the back of your head.

***  
Trask seemed to be a small fishing moon filled with lots of different species, Din and you walked down the platform that you had landed to Crest on.

“You and the kid stay here, I’ll ask around and see what information I can find.” You narrowed your eye but nodded in agreement, the kid would be safer near the ship. Din set off into the bustling market, you and the kid stayed on the ship for a few hours before getting bored, deciding to go into the market to pass some time.

You called the pram to your side with the button, setting off to acquire some rations and medical materials. You walked through the small crowds of people maneuvering closer to the market area, two quarren men blocked your way.

“Excuse me.” You tried to push your way through them but they pressed their shoulders together firmly, they wrapped their arms around your shoulders and dragged you into an alleyway, you trashed and tried to reach for your blaster, they threw you to the ground, two blasters already trained on you. Two more quarren men stepped into the dark alley.

“You came in with the Mandalorian, he killed my brother, I’m going to kill you.” The quarren man in the middle raised his blaster, before he had a chance to shoot, jet packs flew in from the sky landing and taking out the men without second thought, Din strode towards you shielding your body with his own.

“He didn’t kill your brother, I did.” You blinked and all the quarren men’s bodies dropped to the ground in a flash. Three other Mandalorians stood in front of you, Mando shoved you further behind him. The 3 Mandalorians turned their attention to you and Din.

“Can we buy you two a drink?” The five of you walked towards a small pub with the pram in tow, Bo-katan and her two followers removed their helmets and sat down, ordering quickly. You sat at Din’s side, his arm never moved from your back, protectively holding you to him. Bo-Katan talked directly to Mando about weapons and her plan to retake Mandalore, they held an entire conversation but your mind was elsewhere, looking between the door, the child and Bo-Katan’s helmetless face. Her eyes drifted to you, when Mando brought up returning the child to a Jedi, your heart raced, meeting her eyes. She moved them quickly to the child.

“I can lead you to a Jedi but first I need your help.” Bo-Katan’s attention moved back to Mando. The rest of the conversation was a blur, Mando walked you and the child back to the ship.

“You stay here while I help them, don’t leave the ship unless you have to. Hopefully we’ll be able to leave and find the Jedi quickly.” You nodded moving up the ramp and into the ship. Mando brushed his hand across your face before walking back down the ramp towards the other 3 Mandalorians. 

You closed the hull and sank into the ground, Bo-Katan has met you before, she knows of your Jedi history, why did she say nothing when Din brought it up. Your mind began to race, maybe she’d tell him on the mission or maybe she’d wait until you were about to leave, your heart thumped loudly in your chest. You sat on the floor on the hull for a while just staring at the door, you jolted once you realized the ramp was descending you stood and grasped your blaster. You were met by Din, and Bo-Katan standing behind him. You walked down the ramp to meet them. 

“You’ll find a Jedi on the forest planet of Corvus, her name is Ahsoka Tano, tell her you were sent by Bo-Katan, and thank you for your help.” Bo-Katan turned to walk away, she turned back giving you a hard stare.

“Actually one more thing.” Before you could process what she was doing she grabbed her blaster and pointed it at a large crane holding a thick metal block, that was situated right about Mando. She shot at the rope holding the metal, it broke off the crane giving a loud groan and quickly plummeted directly to the man underneath it. Without thinking your hand shot out, you willed the force through your body. The metal stayed suspended in the air just feet above Mando’s head, Your eyes found Bo-Katan's and she gave a small smirk.

“So you are the Jedi I remember from all those years ago, good to see you again.” She turned on her heels and left quickly, you pushed the metal block to the side dropping it out of the way it rattled the platform you were on. Your jaw tensed, Mando turned, his visor trained on your face.

“You’re a Jedi?”


	6. Please Let Me Explain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all plot, but I promise more smut will come soon, this chapter is also kind of short but i wanted it to stand by itself :)

Mando pushed passed you and walked back onto the ship, you followed closely behind him.

“You’re a Jedi, and you didn’t think to tell me, you lied to me, you betrayed me.” He was furious, his jaw clenched, his fingers were digging into the palm of his glove. He looked at you, your eyes were wide and scared.

“Please let me explain.” Mando held up a hand to you. He would leave you on this moon if he could.

“I don’t want to hear anything from you, when we get to Corvus you can find another ship to hitch a ride on” Mando turned to the ladder leading to the cockpit, he grabbed the child out of the pram not wanting him near someone so capable of deception. You followed him up the ladder still trying to talk.

“Leave me alone now before I kick you off my ship.” His voice was dangerous, you narrowed your eyes at him before leaving the cockpit entirely. Mando stayed in his seat for several hours before deciding to lay the kid down to rest, he moved back down the ladder, glanced at your form wrapped around itself in the small nook of the hull, his feet quietly carried him to his own nook, he laid the sleeping child down on his cot. Sitting next to him, Mando dropped his helmet into his hands and sighed, his mind carrying him back to you keeping that large metal block from crushing him. His hands turned into fists again, how could you lie to him about something like this. He trusted you. Mando stayed on his small cot, the Crest jerked slightly. He didn’t think much of it. Deciding to rest his head against the wall; it had been days since he last slept. 

Mando jolted awake with the ship, he grabbed the kid and worked his way out of the room. You were no longer laying on the ground and he couldn’t hear the shower running. He sprinted up the ladder to find you in the cockpit, the ship no longer in hyperspace. He grabbed his blaster and pointed it at you.

“Where are we, where did you take us.” He moved the child behind his side, moving forward slightly to look at the planet below.

“Please, let me explain. You can leave me on this planet if you want to but give me the chance to explain.” Your eyes pleaded with him.

“What planet is this.” Mando’s blaster stayed trained on your body. You let out a deep sigh, your eyes seemed pained.

“Dantooine.” Mando’s grip tightened on the blaster in his hand.

“Why the fuck are we on Dantooine, are you trying to have me arrested?” Mando’s entire body was shaking with rage.

“I scrambled our signal, and bypassed the New Republic’s transmitter, they don’t even know we’re here, please Din, please give me the chance to explain.” 

“Don’t call me that, you’ve lost that right. I’ll give you 20 minutes after that I’m leaving you on this planet.” You stood and quietly walked past him and the child, he turned his body never dropping his blaster, the both of you walked off the ship. You dropped to your knees placing your hands on the dirt underneath you and closing your eyes. The kid began to violently wiggle in Mando’s arms trying to break free, he grabbed the small messenger bag and set him inside, training his blaster back on you. 

You stood up and began to walk into the forest, turning once you realized Mando wasn’t following. 

“Please follow me, I’ll explain on the way.” Mando reluctantly began to move. You moved slowly through the forest dragging your feet in the dirt.

“My guardian found Tarim and I on our home planet, the clone army was waging strong there, they were tasked with eliminating every Jedi they found, and my guardian just happened to be a Jedi, she found Tarim and I at an orphanage, I was only 4, Tarim was 7. My guar- my Master immediately recognized that I was force sensitive, she saved both Tarim and I, and we escaped off the planet. We stayed with her for 13 years before she left to help others, unfortunately she never made it back. She had sent us to live with a small rebel cell that was forming and I was able to finish my Jedi training there, then Tarim and I really joined the rebellion. I became a pilot and everything was great. We toppled the Empire and I decided to spend my days learning about the galaxy, taking in the beauty of it.” You turned, Mando was following closely behind, the child was still thrashing at his side it was like he was trying to get to you, his hand tightened on the blaster. Your eyes moved to the blaster and then to his visor, you sighed again.

“I didn’t lie when I told you I landed on Danootine out of credits with nowhere to go, I began to do odd jobs, helping where I could. I quickly discovered a child in the town I was staying close to, he was force sensitive. I was so happy to find someone who could help rebuild the Jedi order, I contacted another Jedi I knew to ask his advice, he suggested that I bring the youngling to a temple he was going to restore. But when I spoke with the child’s parents, they were furious, they couldn’t believe I’d ask such a thing, I could feel the anger and fear. I decided to give them some time to think it over. I left their village that night to come out here, where I had been staying. What I didn’t realize was that they had contacted remnants of the empire and told them I was a Jedi. The next morning I was working my way back into town when I saw an Imperial transport begin to land.” You dropped to your knees again, placing your hands in the dirt. Mando watched your eyes close, the dirt and ground around your hands began to shake and move creating a large hole, a leather bag raised out the ground, you ran your hands over it removing the dirt.

“I left my weapons out here, afraid that they’d give me away as a Jedi, I continued my journey into the town, hoping I could get information on why they were on Dantooine in the first place. They captured me the second I entered the village, the parents of the youngling stood by yelling that I was a Jedi.” You opened the leather bag and grabbed two silver hilts you inspecting them carefully, before pressing a button, both hilts ignited into two long green lasers. Mando raised his blaster higher shielding the child from you. The blades disappeared quickly, you placed them on the holster belt at your hip, turning around and walking the way you came. Your eyes met Mando’s blaster before you continued to speak.

“The Empire tortured me, trying to get me to tell them where other Jedi could be found, they tried this for an entire year, torturing me every single day for hours on end. Once they realized I'd never break and tell them about the other Jedi they changed their tactics, instead they tried to get me to fall from the path of the light.” You turned your head slightly, looking over your shoulder back to Mando.

“Mando, do you know anything about the Jedi, or their teachings?” Mando shook his head, letting out a deep breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. The child had calmed at his side, his large eyes were trained on your every movement, mesmerized by it.

“I know I’ve told you a bit about the force, about how it flows through every living thing in the galaxy, and how force users are able to manipulate and use it. The Jedi use the force to keep peace, they draw off the life around them, and the Jedi that have come before them. Jedi have a very strict codes to make sure they stay on the path of the light. But with the path of light comes the dark side of the force, the Sith, they draw from anger, always seeking more power, their morals are nonexistent. The person tasked to torture me was a Sith, he was apart of the inquistorious before it collapsed. He broke my mind, toyed with my thoughts and everything day I could feel the dark side inching closer to me, I could feel myself losing control, giving into the power, and finally one day I harnessed it.” You stopped at the ramp of the Crest, turning to look at Mando’s helmet. Your hands were clenched by your side.

“I used my anger to break free from my restraints, I used the force to choke the man who had been torturing me, I slammed him against a wall and then I used the force to break his neck, in that moment I fell from the light, I was swallowed whole by the darkness and I swore I’d never allow myself to follow the teaching of the force again. The child is clouded by darkness as well, I felt it the second I laid my eyes on him. He has a dark past like me, I can not teach him, I will not be the reason he falls to the dark side.” Your tone sent a chill down Mando’s back, his hand clutched the child at his side. Your eyes moved to him, giving him the faintest smile, you turned your attention back to Mando.

“I use my guard as a way to protect myself and my past, just as you use your helmet to hide your identity and protect your creed.” You turned to walk away from the ship, away from Mando and away from the child. Mando stared and watched as you retreated into the forest, something pulled at his chest, watching you walk away made him more upset then he already was.

“Wait, come with me to Corvus, please.” Mando holstered his blaster and began to move after you. You looked over your shoulder and into his visor. You slowly turned and worked your way back to the Crest. The both of you walked up the ramp without another word, Mando moved to the cockpit to put the coordinates back in but left the child with you in the hull.

***

It had been close to 3 hours since Mando left you in the hull, your heart still thumping loudly in your ears. You decided to try and calm it by meditating, you had closed the force out for so long, the practice felt foreign to you. You rested your hands on your knees and closed your eyes, lowering your head to your chest. You tried to search your feelings for answers, you tried to reach out to through the force to find guidance, an image of yourself holding your lightsabers flashed through your mind. You opened your eyes to find the child sitting in front of you, his eyes trained on your face. He let out a small coo, reaching out to touch you. You moved your hand out and held his in your palm.

“Yes little one, I am a Jedi, but I can not train you.” You closed your hand around his small green one, rubbing your thumb on the back of his three fingers. Another image flashed before your eyes, one of a person wearing robes walking between younglings but this time the face was your own.

“No, I can’t, I won’t be the reason you fall from the light.” You shook your head, giving his small hand a squeak before dropping it. He whined and frowned at his small hand.

“Let’s go see what Mando is doing.” You picked him up and moved towards the ladder, you stepped up the ladder and into the cockpit to see Mando standing directly in front of it, you stopped and stared up at him, his arms were crossed and he was standing with one foot out. Your face got warm once you realized you were at crotch level, you hurried up the ladder the rest of the way, he moved just enough to let you by without touching you. He climbed down the ladder without another word. You sighed as you sat in the co-pilot's chair, staring off into hyperspace. You were brought out of your trance by Mando throwing two ration packs onto your lap, grabbing them and ready to eat in the chair, but you were thoroughly surprised when he sat in his normal spot. His helmet turned to stare at you. You scrambled out of the chair and fell to the ground with a thud, a small groan leaving your lips before you settled against his armored back with the child on your lap.

“I’m still angry, but I understand why you protected yourself. I’d like to keep you on as my crew, at least until we find the kid a Jedi to train him.” His unmodulated voice sent a shiver down your spine. You ripped into the ration packet and nodded. Eating in complete silence. 

Once Mando was done eating he stood and left the cockpit without saying anything else, it seems like you were just a complete stranger to him now, you set the sleeping child into his pram, sitting back in the co-pilot’s chair. Pulling your lightsabers off your belt you examined them, it had been so long since you had held them, they also felt foreign. You tightened your grip on them, shutting your eyes before placing them back where they belong. You tried to reach out through the force again, needing answers or guidance. You had sworn so long ago that you’d never use the force again and yet here you are. 

You let out a deep sigh before opening your eyes, except when you did you weren’t in the Crest. You were in a dark room, stars scattered the walls, two lines painted the dark floor you were sitting on. You stood quickly looking around, the lines began where you sat and went on for miles in the direction in front of you.

“Hello?” As you spoke a door appeared to your left, you walked towards it trying to make sense of what was happening. Your Master told you long ago about how meditation can lead to places like this, but you always believed that a Jedi needed to be at a temple to do such a thing. You reached out to open the door, a voice came from behind you.

“You have not fallen from the path of the light child, you have come close, closer than most, but light can never be ripped from you.” You whipped around pulling your lightsabers from your belt and igniting them, the green glow illuminated the room but no one else was there with you.

“Who are you, how would you know, I’ve used the dark side. I can never redeem myself from that.” You continued to turn holding your lightsabers in a defensive pose trying to find the culprit of the mysterious voice.

“Used the dark side you did, fallen you have not.” Another voice rang through your ears, and then another, hundreds of voices filled your head, extinguishing your lightsabers you fell to your knees, dropping your head to your hands and letting out a sob.

“I am broken, I am no Jedi. I can’t be.” 

“The force is strong with you, it always has been, let it guide you to where your destiny lies.” Your head raised at the familiar voice.

“Master?”

The room fell away, large pieces shattering in front of you, you raised to your feet again, narrowly avoiding another piece as it shattered at your feet. You turned and ran towards the door, flinging it open and jumping through it. You landed on the floor of the Crest, your breathing erratic, your entire body shaking. You looked around and moved your hands to your belt, your lightsabers were still there. You laid down on the cool floor of the cockpit trying to catch your breath, it was only then you realized you weren’t alone. Mando stood in the corner holding onto the pram. Both Mando and the child were looking down at you. You began to stand, heat licked up your body again.

“I- sorry, I was trying to meditate. I don’t know what happened.” You grabbed the back of your neck and turned so Mando couldn’t see your face. He took a small step closer towards you before stopping.

“I don’t know what happened either, you were just sitting in the chair with your eyes closed, and then you were on the ground breathing heavily. I didn’t even hear or see you fall.” Mando slowly moved closer to you. He hitched his arm under your elbow and helped you back to the chair you had been sitting in. 

“Will you tell me what you saw?” His tone was worried. You let out a deep sigh, knowing that all your cards were on the table now, you can’t continue to hide things about yourself.

“I was trying to reach out through the force, to find answers or make sense of my emotions, when I opened my eyes I was in a dark room, voices of Jedi began to speak to me, telling me I hadn’t fallen and that I was still on the path of the light. I even heard my Master’s voice.” Your eyes fell to your hands on your lap. Mando’s hand was still holding your elbow.

“But your Master’s dead?” You looked into his visor and nodded your head. You were suddenly exhausted. 

“How long until we get to Corvus?” Your eyelids were heavy, your body wasn’t responding the way you wanted it to. Your entire body slumped against the chair.

“Probably another day or so.” Mando hooked one of his arms underneath your knees and wrapped the other one around your back, moving towards the ladder. Your hands moved to his neck, your head lulled against his chest armor.

“Mando?” His helmet turned to look at you as he moved you both down the ladder carefully.

“I’m sorry for not telling you, but I meant what I said about my guard being like your helmet.” He placed you down in your small nook and covered your body with a blanket.

“I know.” He turned to move away but you caught his hand.

“Will you stay here, at least for a little while. I always sleep better when you’re close.” You thought he was going to shake your hand off and move away but he sat down next to your blankets, squeezing your hand tighter. Your eyelids finally fluttered close and you were pulled into a deep sleep.

***  
Mando sat and watched you sleep for a few hours before silently standing up and moving back to the cockpit. He let out a deep sigh once his back hit the familiar pilot’s chair. Mando couldn’t seem to make sense of his emotions, he had felt betrayed and angry and yet all he wanted to do was strip out of his beskar and lay down next to you on the floor. Yesterday he had seriously thought about shooting you for changing the course to Dantooine but when you were laying on the floor of the cockpit he wanted to reach out and hold you against him. He wasn’t used to feeling this strongly about anything besides the kid. He sat with his thoughts for a while before the sound of your shuffling feet brought him out of his mind. He turned to look at you and let out a slight groan, you were in a tight long sleeve shirt and a pair of loose pilot pants, your eyes looked bright. You carried up three ration packs, you brought one over to him and set it into his hands, his eyes moved from your face down to your chest before you turned away. You turned and grabbed the kid and sat on the ground. He followed behind you, sitting down and pressing his back into yours.

“ I didn’t have a nightmare.” He removed his helmet and opened his ration pack.

“That’s good.” Mando had so much he wanted to say but had no idea how to say any of it. You stayed quiet, Mando could hear you humming to yourself softly. Things almost felt normal, a part of Mando wanted to turn around and hold you to his chest but he kept himself firmly planted on the ground. 

“Bo-Katan is a true Mandalorian, she even hails from a noble clan. She said something when I met her, about my clan, about the people who raised me. She told me it was a cult, called me a child of the watch.” You had been so honest with Mando he wanted to be honest with you too, he didn’t want secrets anymore.

“What does that even mean?” Mando shrugged at your words, not sure for himself.

“She said, the watch broke away, that they wanted to re-establish the ancient way of Mandalore, I left to come find you right after that, but I can’t stop thinking of her words” 

“How did her words make you feel.” Mando stiffened, why was he having to feel so much lately.

“Angry.” Mando felt you sigh behind him.

“Because she disrespected your creed? Or because she made you question it.” Mando narrowed his eyes at the wall in front of him. He didn’t reply.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to push you, since I’ve reconnected with the force I can, feel, more things now.” 

“What does that mean?” Mando was curious, he wanted to learn more about the Jedi stuff.

“I can just feel strong emotions and sense things from people I have connections with.” You shifted behind him, he could almost see you chewing on your lip the way you do whenever you talk about the relationship between you and him.

“Connection?” Mando’s lips pulled up in a smirk, feeling you squirm behind him.

“You know what I mean.” Mando smiled a bit before returning the helmet to his head and turning around.

“No, I don’t think I do.” You scowled at him before standing and moving to the chair with the child on your lap, you grabbed the small silver ball and placed it in his hands before talking.

“I really think you do.” You pulled your lip into your mouth again, Mando stood up and walked towards you, he placed his thumb on your face, moving it slowly to you mouth, your teeth released your lip and he ran his gloved finger over it. Mando looked over you a few times taking in your beauty before moving back to the pilot’s chair. 

“I, I don’t want secrets between us anymore. I respect your past and won’t ask you to share anything else with me, but I want to know the important stuff, I want you to stick around even after Corvus, even after we find another Jedi to train the kid. I don’t want you to leave.” Mando looked down at his hands embarrassed to be showing so much emotion.

“Ok, but that goes both ways” He finally looked up to see you smiling at him, your eyes seemed bright again.

“Ok.”


	7. A Vacation Sounds Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all plot, its also where season 2 “canon” ends, from here on out its all going to be made up shit, a warning, violence is depicted in this chapter. I promise next chapter is going to be spicy and sweet!

The rest of the journey to Corvus was spent in complete silence, you kept the child close to your side, every moment together your connection through the force grew stronger, he was able to communicate more complexed emotions and thoughts with you, most of them presented as pictures or memories, you tried your best to quietly communicate your own feelings to him showing him parts of your pasts, and memories of your Master. You were trying to help him form a positive connection with his powers, his emotions surrounding them were scared and resentful. Mando piloted the ship the rest of the way, you have a suspicion he may not trust you with the Crest after your Dantooine stunt. You and the child were staring into each other’s eyes deep in a conversation of memories when Mando’s voice snapped you both to reality. You looked up to see him with the rifle thrown across his back, he held the messenger bag in his hand.

“We’re here, I noticed a town, we should check it out to see if anyone has seen this Jedi.” You nodded your head, standing to grab the messenger bag from him. You wore it across your body and set the child inside. Pulling on a cloak to hide both the kid and the lightsabers that hung from the belt, the blaster still sat snugly in the holster against your thigh. You reached into your bags of items one last time and pulled out the small knife from Canto Bight, you had kept it as a trophy of sorts, you looked over it once, adjusting it firmly in your boot before standing up right. You noticed Mando’s helmet raking over your body, he looked over you more than once. Heat flushed your neck once his helmet finally settled on your face.

“I like that you keep a lot of weapons on you.” More flames licked up your body at his words.

“Uh, thank you. You can never be too prepared.” Mando gave a small nod, turning to exit the Crest you followed closely behind him. 

The walk to the city was short, you noticed the burnt trees and large blaster marks that scattered the plants and ground. Your eyes scanned the large wall, a few guards sat perched on the top of it, weapons trained on Mando and you, you pushed the cloak tighter around your waist, ensuring your lightsabers were hidden from view. Mando turned his head to look at you, your eyes trained on a charred tree that had obviously been cut in half. You raised the hood of the cloak trying to hide your face from view. Mando stopped 20 feet in front of the large gate built into the wall, he reached an arm out grabbing onto your side, pushing you and the kid further behind him. The child cooed curiously from your side, you placed your hand on his head trying to keep him silent.

“State your business.” A man covered in armor asked from the top of the wall.

“We’re tracking, we're hoping to stay over.” Mando shifted his weight, his arm never removed itself from your side.

“Nice armor, so you’re a hunter then? The man's face turned to stare at you, you held his gaze refusing to be the first to break.

“That’s right.” Mando’s voice was short, he seemed irritated. The man asked a few more questions but you weren’t paying attention, you felt a shift in the force, the child moved against you, a pang of pain and suffering tickled the back of your head. The gate dropped and you were forced from your mind, you moved with Mando into the town, your hand twitched over the cloak where your lightsabers were. The town was desolate, the faces of the people who passed you were scared, refusing to meet your eyes. Mando stopped to talk to a few villagers and they all moved quickly away. 

“You there, I need information.” Mando turned to another villager who was talking to two smaller children, the man turned and looked at you for a second before moving to speak to Mando.

“Please don’t talk to them or to any of us.” The villager and the children moved away quickly, a deep gravelly voice came from behind the both of you.

“The Magistrate wants to see you.” Mando and you turned to walk with the guards, they lead you into the middle of town where another wall and gate stood blocking the view to a palace that hid behind the stone, multiple people were strung up lining the walkway to the the gate, inside electroshock cages, any time the prisoners moved closely to the metal they would be shocked into an upright position again, another pang of suffering hit you as you locked eyes with a man whose face was gaunt, his eyes seemed vacant.

“Help us.” Another shock rang through his body, he whimpered and groaned from the pain, you turned your eyes quickly, the feeling of suffering refusing to pass, you stared directly at Mando, whose visor was also trained on the prisoners. The door into the palace opened allowing the two of you to walk into a serene water garden.

“Come forward.” The magistrate spoke her eyes trained on the water, both of you began to walk.

“Just the Mandalorian, you are a Mandalorian correct?” Her hand raised, you stilled and took a step back, your back pressing firmly against the stone wall, your eyes trained on Mando’s back as he walked forward. Your hand twitched over your blaster.

“Yes.” Mando stopped half way between you and the Magistrate, he positioned his body to shield you from her.

“I have a proposition for you.” biting your tongue to keep from causing a scene. Needing to keep a calm demeanor

“My price is high.” Mando shifted his weight, his hand slightly twitching over his blaster. The Magistrate turned her head finally to meet Mando.

“This target is priceless. A Jedi plagues me, I want you to kill her.” Your entire body stiffened at her words, her eyes drifted from Mando to you, you lowered your head hoping she didn’t see your expression.

“That’s a difficult task.” You tuned out the rest of the conversation, a deep feeling of pain washed over you again, your knees almost buckled, blood rushed to your ears causing a loud and distant ringing to drown your sound, the child whimpered at your side, you knew he could feel the pain of these villagers as well. You took a deep breath, trying to get your mind to focus on the conversation happening before you. A droid handed the Magistrate a spear, your ears were still ringing, you couldn’t make out any of the words they were saying, you took another deep breath, pushing your fingers into your palm, trying to focus. Words finally rang into your brain. Mando held the spear, hitting it against his forearm armor.

“Pure beskar, like your armor, kill the Jedi and it's yours.” Mando walked toward the Magistrate handing her the spears back.

“Where do we find this Jedi.” The Magistrate looked to you again before smiling. She waved her hand and the guards came to move you out of the palace again.

The man from on top of the wall walked you both through town, and out the gate. Mando was close by your side again, the man took a deep breath, the child cooed loudly at your side, you and Mando ventured deeper into the sharp wooded area, you finally dropped the hood of your cloak.

“We have to help those townspeople, the fear and suffering they are enduring is mind shattering” Mando turned his head over his shoulder to look at you. 

“Let’s find the Jedi first.” You nodded moving the cloak to place your hands on your lightsabers briefly, Mando grabbed his rifle. The three of you moved through the dense woods quickly, time passed strangely on this planet, the thick foggy air hugged your skin and suffocated you. Your head whipped around, a disturbance of energy coursed through you.

“Well these are the coordinates. Keep your eyes open, we must be close.” You moved a few feet up a small hill, scanning the scenery around you, another shock of energy coursed through you, you grabbed your lightsabers keeping the hilts firmly grasped in your hands. A crackling of twigs echoed through the trees, both of your heads snapped to the direction it came from.

“You hear that, I’ll take a look to see what it is?” Mando turned to look at you before grabbing a scope and taking a closer look. He sighed through the modulator.

“False alarm.” As mando spoke a flash dropped from a tree the familiar sounds of lightsabers igniting moved you quickly from your spot, white lasers hit Mando’s vambrace, you ignited your own moving quickly to him, your saber moving underneath the assailants sabers, causing them to shift their attack to you, you held them against your own, the glow of her sabers illuminated her face, she pushed down on yours the force of it caused you to stumble back a few feet before catching your footing. She moved quickly to strike Mando again but before she could he released a familiar metal rope that wrapped around her, she flipped over a tree causing Mando to fly off the ground he hit a button the rope disconnected from his armor. Her lightsabers pierced through the metal easily, you lurched in front of Mando holding your lightsabers in a defensive position.

“Ahsoka Tano! Bo-Katan sent me, we need to talk” Mando yelled behind you, his breathing ragged, Ahsoka’s eyes never left yours, after a few minutes she extinguished her sabers and put them at her waist. You did the same standing tall, your eyes never left hers.

“I’m hoping it's about this Jedi and the youngling you brought.” She moved closer to you, the cloak fell away from your shoulders at some point, fully exposing the small green child at your side.

***  
Mando paced a short distance away from where Ahsoka, the child and you sat, it had been a few hours and none of you had spoken a word, Mando could tell how extremely nervous you were when Ahsoka had picked up the small child from the bag at your side. He wanted to help in some way, to do something but he was utterly helpless, his hands wrung together as he waited for you to say something, he looked up again for the hundredth time, all of your faces were illuminated by a lantern, both yours and Ahsoka’s attention was on the child, he was staring intently at Ahsoka’s face. You had a worried look on your expression, your teeth were definitely chewing on your bottom lip, your eyes silently moved to Ahsoka’s face, she turned and looked at you. This had been going on for hours Mando let out a frustrated sigh ready to walk up there and demand answers. As he turned to walk up the small hill Ahsoka stood from the position she’d been in for hours, grabbing the child and walking towards Mando. You moved silently behind her, you came to stand by his side, he moved his arm out to grab you before quickly dropping it. Your face fell and your eyes moved to Ahsoka.

“Is he speaking? Do you understand him?” Mando’s voice came out more concerned than he wanted it to. Ahsoka smiled, moving her eyes between the child and you.

“In a way yes, the way Grogu presents his thoughts to me differently, we can hear each other's thoughts.” Mando’s mind came to a halt, Grogu, he turned his face to look at you, you were smiling at the small child.

“Grogu?” The child cooed and turned happily to look at him. You nodded your head to Mando, a small tear forming in your eye, Mando flexed his hand at his side, he wanted to reach up and wipe it from your face.

“That’s his name.” Ahsoka smiled at the small child.

“Grogu.” The child turned his head again, his ears twitching as he trained his attention on Mando’s helmet. 

“Grogu showed us his past, he’s been showing me snippets and short memories for a few weeks now but I finally have a timeline of his life.” Your eyes never moved off the child, Mando furrowed his brows at your words, you had been communicating with him for weeks?

“Yes, he was raised at the Temple on Coruscant, Many masters taught him over the years, he was hidden at the end of the clone wars, someone took him from the Temple.” Ahsoka’s turned to look at you, your smile crumpled, you pulled your lip into your mouth again.

“His memories after that are dark, he seemed lost and alone.” Mando moved to kneel next to Grogu, his small hand wrapping around one of his gloved fingers, so you were right about his past being dark. Mando hung onto every word that you and Ahsoka spoke, he finally had a story and name for the child he’s been protecting.

“Can he still wield the force?” Ahsoka directed her question to you, you gave a slight nod of your head. 

“It takes a great deal of discipline, and training to wield the force.” Her eyes never moved from your face, you looked to the ground, shielding your eyes from Ahsoka’s harsh stare, Mando could tell there was something the both of you were keeping from him.

“My task was to bring him to a Jedi.” Ahsoka’s jaw tightened as her eyes moved back to Mando’s helmet.

“The Jedi order fell long ago.” Mando was getting angry, he could tell there was something more that needed to be said.

“So did the Empire but it still hunts him, it still captured her.” His finger pointed to you, your eyes were firmly trained on a tree in the distance, Mando could hear your breathing from where he sat. You were still standing where he once stood.

“I can not train him.” Ahsoka dropped her eyes from his helmet staring at her hands on her lap. Mando stood, he could feel the anger building, his entire journey had brought him here, to a Jedi, another Jedi. Another one telling him that they wouldn't train the child, Mando’s jaw tightened, his eyes moved from your shielded face, to the now sleeping kid to Ahsoka. Both of you refused to meet his gaze. 

“What is going on, there is something you aren’t telling me.” Mando took another step closer to Ahsoka, she stood defensively. You finally moved from your spot, putting a hand on his pauldron, his helmet moved to look into your eyes, he could see you were scared, but there was something else there as well.

“I can not train him, his attachments to both of you are too strong, he’s already picked a Master anyways. He wouldn’t listen to me, he needs you to train him.” Ahsoka’s eyes met yours. You tightened your jaw, your fingers moved from Mando’s pauldron to his forearm. 

“I- what does that mean? Mando’s head whipped from your face to Ahsoka’s a few times.

“It means, he’s chosen who he’s willing to learn the force from, he’s too fearful to learn from anyone else. He’ll only learn from her.” Ahsoka’s head moved in your direction.

“Our connection through the force has strengthened , he knows we’ve gone through similar hardships, his mind was made on Danootine, I can’t train him Ahsoka, you’ve seen his anger, you’ve seen my anger. It isn’t safe.” Your head shook, you picked up the sleeping child. Your body relaxed once he was in your arms.

“We can continue this in the morning, he needs a restful sleep.” You walked away from Mando and Ahsoka, he watched you walk a bit away, you found a large stump to sit against, your back leaning against, your arms shifted to hold Grogu’s sleeping body closer to your chest. Mando turned his attention back to Ahsoka. 

“Do you think she can train him?” Ahsoka moved a bit, she shifted on her feet before answering.

“I’ve seen what anger like theirs can do to a fully trained Jedi, but she’s different, darkness clouds her past, but her path remains clear, her future isn’t clouded, I’m not sure if she will allow herself to train him, only time can tell.” Ahsoka walked away from Mando leaving him to reflect on everything that has happened today. He moved to be next to you and the kid, sitting down close enough that your shoulder brushed against his own. He turned his helmet to focus on you.

“Grogu wants you as his master, he sees something in you that you don’t see in yourself, Ahsoka sees it too, I don’t understand any of this Jedi stuff but it must be pretty incredible even your dead Master said something to you.” Mando wrapped his arm around you pulling you closer to his side, you crumpled into him.

“I won't be the reason he falls from the light, I’ll never forgive myself, you’ll never forgive me.” Your face was filled with pain and another emotion Mando couldn’t place.

“Get some rest. We can talk more in the morning.” Mando rubbed small circles into your arm.

He wasn’t sure if you fell asleep but your eyes closed, and remained closed until daylight started to peek through the sharp and pointed trees. You moved beside him, the child also awoke in your lap, you placed Grogu onto the ground, standing quickly and stretching. Ahsoka approached from afar.

“I must get back to the village.” Ahsoka stood before you, her cloak back on her shoulders.

“The one with the prisoners?” Your back straightened, your tone was icy. Ahsoka gave a small nod.

“Yes, the Magistrate there has information.” Mando stood scooping the kid to his side.

“She sent me to kill you.” You turned to shoot Mando a look, Ahsoka’s eyes narrowed.

“How can we help, those villagers don’t deserve to suffer any longer.” You moved to place the messenger bag across your body, adjusting the cloak on your shoulders higher. 

“If you and Mando could deal with the guards, I'd be able to get to her.” Ahsoka turned to assess Mando, he gave a curt nod, he slung his rifle across his back and handed you the child. 

“Well let’s get moving.” You placed Grogu into the bag and walking in the direction of the town.

***  
The walk to the town was filled with talk about a plan, your thoughts roamed to last night, thinking of your conversation with Ahsoka, you knew the child would only seek guidance from you, and you knew about all the horrific things he’s gone through, which made it even easier for you to say no to being his master. You had sworn off the force for yourself, you would not take a padawan learner, it’d be unsafe.

“Even with both of your laser swords combined it won’t be enough for all that firepower.” Ahsoka shot you a small look, a smirk pulling at her lips, you sighed and rolled your eyes. Mando had never met a Jedi before, he wasn’t aware of the power one held let alone two. 

“True, but don’t underestimate the Magistrate either.” Ahsoka turned her eyes back to Mando. You tuned out again, moving your hand to the small child at your waist, your hand moved over his head.

“A Mandalorian and a Jedi, they’ll never see it coming.” You laughed at his words, pushing past him to survey the land in front of you. 

“I’ll free the prisoners, you two deal with the guards.” Your eyes moved between Mando and Ahsoka, you moved the child further on your hip, grabbing our sabers into your hands, both of them gave a small nod at your words. 

You watched as Ahsoka moved silently through the fog, jumping onto the wall. Her sabers ignited and cut through the fog. Mando took this as his cue to move, you moved away from him, to take your position at the east wall, he grabbed your wrist quickly.

“Be careful.” He squeezed your wrist before dropping it and moving towards the gate. You moved quickly through the fog, using the force to propel you up the wall, you landed with a soft thud on your foot and knee, you placed a hand on Grogu’s head he let out an excited noise at the movement, your eyes scanned the town from your crouched position, a lot of guards filled the town now, their weapons pointed on Ahsoka, your eyes moved to Mando’s helmet, which was already trained on you, he was on top of a roof hiding from view, you watched as Ahsoka dropped Mando’s pauldron to the ground. Your hands tightened on your sabers and blaster fire rained down on Ahsoka, her sabers deflecting every hit. She pulled the guards away from the prisoners, You jumped from your spot on the wall, igniting your sabers and ran straight to the guards with their weapons trained on the prisoners, Mando dropped from his spot on the roof, he fired at one guard as your saber met the chest of another. You slashed through the gun of one and kicked him back, backhand swiping your saber through his abdomen. Mando shot one behind you. You looked around and noticed the villager from yesterday, his eyes were moved between you and Mando. You moved to release a prisoner from their hold, Mando and the villager helped the others. You caught one of the men as he fell from his cage. He whispered a small thanks to you before collapsing to his knees. You moved the prisoners and the villager Mando commanded them to all get inside. The man from before ran to face you and Mando.

“Not only are you helping a Jedi, you’re traveling with another.” Your hands tightened around your sabers, your head turned to see Ahsoka jumping over the palace wall.

“Looks that way.” You moved your hip that held Grogu further away from the man who held a blaster in front of you. Mando flexed like he wanted to push you behind him but you were too far to his left. You stared down the man, your feet planted firmly in the ground. The man trained his blaster on you, you reignited your sabers holding them in front of your body, you crouched, ready to attack if needed. Mando moved slightly, his blaster still holstered. The faint sounds of a lightsaber hitting metal came from behind you. The man moved, his blaster pointed on Mando now.

“Who do you think is going to win, could be your side, could be my side.” The man stepped closer to Mando. His hand twitching over his holster, you moved your body further into attack position your hands death gripping your sabers, Mando moved his hand a quarter of an inch but you knew he was telling you to stay still.

“I got no quarrel with you Mandalorian.” Mando’s head snapped to the man

“That’s far enough.” Mando’s hand twitched over the holster again. You jaw tightened, the faint sounds behind you growing louder.

“We’re a lot alike, willing to lay our lives down for the right cause” The man paused for a second, a clattering sound came over the palace wall. “Sounds like you win,” The man moved to lay his blaster down, You swiveled the lightsabers in your hands spinning them forward the green lasers scorched marks into the ground, the man’s head moved the slightest bit in your direction, he laid the large blaster down. You watched as he moved to un-holstered a smaller blaster at his side, turning to aim at you, Mando had a quicker draw shooting the man before he even had a chance to fire his own weapon, he fell to the ground with a gasp. Mando’s attention turned to you, you smiled at him before turning your head to the roof. You leaped past him, willing the force with your every movement, you flipped through the air, crossing your sabers and swinging your arms, you landed on your feet, a HK-87 droid fell to two pieces behind you, you spun around quickly looking at the droid, sparks flying from the large slash marks. You met the eyes of the villager who had helped earlier. You jumped from the roof extinguishing your sabers, moving closer to the villager and Mando.

“T-thank you.” You nodded to the villager. 

Mando, Ahsoka and you left the village some hours later working your way through the trees back to where the Crest was, Ahsoka passed the beskar spear to Mando. 

“This belongs with a Mandalorian.” Mando wrapped his hands around the spear. Ahsoka’s eyes turned to you once you reached the Crest. She smiled, it felt like she was staring straight through your soul.

“I remember your Master, she was a wise Jedi Master. She trained you well. You’ve faced many hardships and trials in your life, many have brought you close to darkness but you’ve never allowed yourself to be consumed by it. I believe only you can train this child, he will learn wisely from your past. You can shape him into a strong, brave Jedi, but if you must seek the help of someone else. Take him to the planet of Tython, place him upon the seeing stone of the ruins of an ancient Jedi Temple. There he'll be able to reach out possibly forming a new path.” Ahsoka placed a hand on your shoulder. You tilted your chin out to hold her gaze.

“There is much light in you.” Ahsoka squeezed your shoulder, she dropped her hand back to her side. 

“Thank you Ahsoka, for the guidance, I’m grateful to know a person like you.” She smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. Your hand moved to the now sleeping child at your side, you laughed quietly to yourself, only he could fall asleep during a time like this.

“You’re family to him, you all take care of each other. May the force be with you.” You gave her one more smile before the three of you boarded the ship, the ramp closed quickly cutting from your view to the Jedi, Mando worked his way to the cockpit, you stood and stared at the ramp for some time before dropping your cloak and ascending the ladder with Grogu, you placed him into the pram, staring into his eyes before sighing.

“I’ll do it.” Mando shifted in the pilot’s seat, turning his head to look at you.

“I’ll try to train Grogu, but when I fail, we’ll take him to Tython to find a better teacher.” Your hand smoothed over Grogu’s head. His emotions hit you like a brick wall, happiness, and excitement washed over you, you let out the smallest giggle. Your head turned back to Mando. He was slowly nodding his head.

“You won't fail, you said when. You won’t.” He turned around pulling up out of Corvus’s atmosphere and immediately jumping into hyperspace. You moved to the co-pilot’s seat, pulling your legs to your chest.

“You don’t know that.” You let out a big sigh, you didn’t want get his hopes up, it was entirely likely you wouldn’t the able to do this at all, you hardly even had formal training, your Master was great and did what she could but there was no Jedi temples she could easily access, no Jedi libraries or archives to sift through. Training Grogu was going to be hard, probably the hardest thing you’d ever have to do. You let your legs fall to the floor, your hand grasped one of your lightsabers, you turned it in your hand, your thumb moving over all the pieces, you brushed over the small inscription at the base of it.

‘Skip, future pilot, Jedi, resident saber badass’ you smiled at the rough etching remembering when your Master had shown you how to make your sabers, you were hardly 14, terrified of the weapon and the thought of harming another. Your Master helped you work through those emotions, you practiced every day for multiple hours to become comfortable with the weapons in your hand. Tarim had taken it from you one day after you had been practicing close to 9 hours, he took them and wouldn't give them back and when he finally did, this rough etching had been forever carved into it. Your master was upset at first, worried that Tarim could have hurt himself but she immediately saw that having the phrase there pushed you to be better, it was a saying to live up to. Mando’s hand pulled you from your thoughts, he hesitantly grabbed the lightsaber from you, his gloved hand moving along the curved hilt. His helmet turned slightly at the small saying. His visor trained on your face. He offered the lightsaber back to you, you placed it back on your belt with a sigh. Mando reached his hand out to touch the side of your face, the warm leather made your eyes flutter close for a moment.

“Mando, I don’t even know where to start with training.” Mando ran his thumb along the side of your jaw before dropping his hand to his lap.

“You‘ll figure it out, what planet do you want to go to?” Your eyebrows furrowed, you hadn’t thought about it, you weren’t entirely sure where you’d go after Corvus, you had just assumed he’d take the Crest back to Nevarro to get more bounty pucks. Your eyes turned to Grogu, he was listening intently from the pram, you reached out to his mind to see if he had any thoughts or suggestions, he didn’t.

“Let’s go to Naboo, I think we all deserve the calm peaceful scenery Naboo can offer.” You turned your head back to Mando. He was already typing it into the nav deck, the Crest shifted a bit, changing course while in hyperspace.

“Where did you have it set to?” 

“Nevarro, it's just the nav's home system.” You nodded.

“You don’t want to go back there to get more jobs?” Mando shook his head.

“No, I want to spend time with you and the kid, a vacation sounds nice.” You laughed at his words but your stomach fluttered at the thought of spending time with him.

“It may be a vacation for you Mando, but it’ll be hard work for us.” You laughed more, his hand came down to hold yours, his posture stiffened a bit.

“Din, go back to calling me Din.” You nodded your head, you had only been calling him Mando because he said you didn’t have the right to call him by his actual name anymore, you didn’t want to push him, less than a week ago he wanted you dead. You frowned at the thought, things still felt tense, you knew he was still angry and probably would be for a while longer. Probably for the rest of your life, but you knew he wanted you to stay. He had told you he wanted you to stay. And you were going to stay for however long he wanted you, you’d stay with him for your entire life if he’d have you.


	8. Before Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and more soft din, I’ve had this chapter in my head since I started this fic and I was so excited to write it! Hope you guys enjoy! Let me know if you have any feedback :)

Naboo had been quiet and peaceful as predicted, you arrived on the planet about 3 days ago, finding a small meadow that was completely secluded. Grogu and you spent the days practicing meditation, although he refused to concentrate, you were beginning to get frustrated with the small green child, he only wanted you as a master but he refused to take any guidance you gave him. Din kept his distance while you trained, busying himself by finding a nearby town to stock up on supplies. He left yesterday on foot, the journey into the town was a two day trek. You sighed and focused your attention on Grogu, this was your 5th pathetic attempt at getting him to focus, his head moved around taking in the scenery of the beautiful meadow, his eyes lingering on a flying bug that flew up a short hill, disappearing into the greenery. The meadow was beautiful, it was filled with flowers and rolling grass, there was a large rock across from where the Crest sat and behind the Crest down another small hill was a babbling brook. You ran your fingers along your face, trying to remain composed.

“Grogu, you seem really interested in the scenery here, are you drawn to the beauty of nature?” Your voice caught his attention, his ears moved, his small head turned slightly to the side. You sat on your knees in front of him, placing your hands on your thighs.

“You are, you know there are ways for you to connect deeper with the nature, you can see things in your mind that your eyes can’t, close your eyes Grogu” Grogu’s eyes fluttered closed, you gave a small smile before continuing your instruction.

“Ok, clear your mind, I know you can hear the water rushing behind the Crest, you can feel the breeze that blows the grass, your eyes followed that flying bug earlier too, try to connect with all of it. Reach out with the force and show me what you see.” Flashes of rolling grass and fish swimming flooded your head, a scene of the flying bug replaced it, the bug was returning to its hive, you could hear the light buzzing of all of them.

“Good Grogu, you’re connecting with the planet, with the force. Reach deeper, feel the force coursing through the plants, the way it moves the tree branches, what do you feel?” You moved your body so you were sitting on your butt, your hands connected with the grass underneath you, you laid your palms flat on the ground allowing yourself to also connect with the force. A sea of emotions billowed around you, calm, happiness, and loneliness wash through your mind. You sorted which ones were actually Grogu’s and which ones he was feeling from the force.

“The plants and wildlife are feeling loneliness, Grogu, can you sense why?” You closed your eyes to help him, allowing him more strength, your force signature mixed with his, you felt fear and despair, the emotions no longer coming from the life surrounding you but from the child in front of you. You reached your arm out and placed it on his head.

“Grogu, those feelings are a part of you but you can move past them, don’t let them define who you are.” The child slumped under your hand, you finally opened your eyes, he was staring back at you with a worried expression on his face, you inched closer to him and offered your hand.

“I know your past is conflicted and I know you hid your abilities to protect yourself, but you are safe now, I gave you my word. I also promised Din I would try to train you, I know you’re scared, I am too.” Grogu waddled towards you, his hand still in your own you gave him a large smile scooping him into your arms.

“Let’s be done for the day, we can go play in the water ok?” His ears perked up at your words, you finally turned with him in your arms walking through the meadow back towards the Crest, your eyes landed on Din’s helmet, you weren’t sure when he returned but you gave him a small wave.

“When did you get back, we just finished meditating for the day.” You looked over his body, he had changed out of his usual beskar, he was wearing a normal tunic and pair of pants, his arms were exposed and crossed over his chest you stared at his tan skin appreciating how it flexed over the taunt muscles of his forearm, you dropped your eyes to stare at Grogu.

“Only about an hour ago, I was watching you two in the meadow, it seemed like you both were in very serious thought.” He reached out for Grogu, you passed him into Din’s arms, relishing how his warm skin felt against your own.

“Oh yeah, he was finally able to connect with the force, we were feeling the planet, and now we're going to go play in the water down the hill, if you’d like to join you’re more than welcomed to.” You pushed past Din up the ramp to find an appropriate set of clothing to play in the water in, you grabbed a dark undershirt and a pair of capri pants. You slipped in the fresher and changed quickly. Walking out you noticed Din had removed Grogu’s top robe revealing white underclothing. You moved back past him and out of the ship working your way to the small creek, the rushing sound of water getting louder.

“I’ll watch you guys splash around from here.” He stopped a few feet away from the mouth of the creek and extended his arm, you quietly grabbed Grogu and walked directly into the water, the cool water felt nice on your warm skin, Naboo had amazing weather but today seemed to be a bit hotter than usual, you crouched and lower Grogu into the creek, it came up to his belly, a giggle fell from his lips, he began to hit the water splashing it against your legs and his own body. You laughed with him moving the tips of your fingers through the crystal clear water.

“Din at least come put your feet in. I'm sure you’re hot and tired from your trip into town, you said this was your vacation, enjoy it.” Din’s helmet stared at you and Grogu for a few moments before he moved closer to the water, he hesitated for a while longer, you splashed some water up to where he stood, he stumbled back a few inches, finally letting out a sigh, he removed the boots from his feet and set them up high on dry land. He rolled his pant legs to mid calf and walked out to you and Grogu, you stood from your crouching position to greet him.

“See the water’s nice isn’t it, it's peaceful.” The only sounds were the loud rushing water and Grogu, splashing and giggling to himself, you smiled up at din, he was only a step to your right, his arms moved to wrap around you, he pulled you against him, your back met his chest, sighing behind you, his arms tightened on your waist.

“You’re right. It’s nice.” You stayed like that for a while, you and din standing in the water watching Grogu splash and play, both of you were silent for that time, just enjoying the scene around you.

“I feel like sometimes we forget he’s just a kid, it’s nice to let him do kid things like this. Makes me feel like we’re doing something right.” Din broke the silence. Your hands found his giving a small squeeze, he dropped his arms back to his waist letting you bend over to pick Grogu up from the water.

“It’s starting to get dark. Let's go back to the ship and eat some food.” Din said moving from the water, placing his shoes back on his feet, Grogu soaked the front of your shirt as you carried him through the brush and up the hill. Once you were back in the meadow you sat him down to let him walk the rest of the way back to the ship. You hummed quietly to yourself, staring at the flexing muscles of Din’s back as he walked, once the Crest was finally within reach Din spoke again.

“I can build a small fire if you’d like, I picked up some nicer foods from some vendors for us to enjoy too.” He walked into the ship from a minute, returning with small packages of food in his hands. 

You sat with Grogu in your lap, your back facing the fire, Din was sitting behind you presumably enjoying this delicious food he bought, Grogu was definitely enjoying it, you laughed at him as he tried to eat the bowl the food was in, you grabbed it from his hand telling him he can’t eat a bowl.

“What’s he doing?” Din’ voice came from behind you, you held up the small wooden bowl that now had teeth marks etched into it.

“He enjoyed his meal a bit too much, But this is one of the best things I've ever tasted so I guess I understand.” Din let a little laugh out at the sight of the bowl.

“I’ve tasted better.” You rolled your eyes at his words.

“Oh yeah name one meal that was better than this dinner?” He laughed again, this time deeper in his chest, your face heated up in realization.

“I wasn’t necessarily a meal.” His voice was closer to you now and modulated, you turned to meet his gaze, he stood over you, his helmet glowed softly against the flame of the fire. You rose to your feet, setting Grogu down on a small rock, you moved closer to Din.

“That doesn’t count.” You poked his chest with your finger playfully. He caught your wrist and intertwined his fingers with yours.

“Agree to disagree, still the best thing I’ve ever tasted.” Heat rushed to the pit of your stomach, you clenched your thighs together to relieve some pressure, you rolled your eyes again removing your hand from his and turning to grab Grogu walking back to the ship quickly before Din could see the way his words affected you.

“Whatever you say.. Sir.” A smirk pulled at your lips, you climbed the ladder and set the child into his small pram in the cockpit, his eyes were heavy, he had an eventful day.

“It’s ok, you can rest now.” As if on cue he slumped back and shut his eyes, you ran your hand over his chest before closing his floating bed and descending the ladder, your back was met with Din’s chest, his arms gripping the metal caging you against the ladder. You wiggled around and turned to face his helmet, another smirk pulling on your lips. 

“Can I help you?” Both of your hands moved to his chest resting them against the hard muscles there, his arms flexed by your head, his head dipping closer to you.

“I think you can actually.” His arms moved from the metal, pulling you closer to him. His hand found your ass, pulling you up and against him you let out a small noise as you were lifted off the ground. Din carried you out of the hull and down the ramp back towards the fire, once your feet hit the ground, he pulled you close against his body, his hands sliding up under your shirt, you turned your head to meet his visor.

“Can you keep your eyes closed?” You nodded your head quickly, slamming your eyes shut, Din shifted in front of you, his lips finding your quickly you squeezed your eyes closed harder hoping maybe you’d be able to conjure up an image of what he looked like under the helmet, giving up you sighed into his mouth, your arms wrapped around his neck, his fingers dug into your back pressing you against him further, his mouth was forceful against yours, his tongue slipped from his lips you moaned allowing him to flick his tongue against yours deepening the kiss, his hand moved up under your shirt to grab your neck, the thin material bunched at your stomach, he broke the kiss just long enough to remove the undershirt completely, your nipples hardened at the cool air. His hand gripped the base of your skull, grabbing a handful of hair tugging backwards, exposing your throat to him. He nipped at the skin before moving to plant kisses on your collarbone.

“Lay down.” He moved away from you and your knees buckled, you hit the ground with a soft thud before laying on your back. You felt Din’s knees press between your thighs, spreading them, his lips found yours again, his hand moved to squeeze your chest playing with your hard nipple, he bit your lip before moving his head to replace his hand on your chest. You arched your back trying to get better contact with his mouth. His hand trailed down your abdomen leaving a trail of fire in his path, his thumb hooked into the pants at your waist. His mouth pulled away from your nipple.

“I think I want dessert.” He gripped your pants, slowly pulling them off your body, you laid naked on top of the soft grass, you could feel a soft warmth front the dying fire next to you. His hands rubbed their way back up your legs, you bit your lip as Din placed hot wet kisses to the inside of your thighs, his fingers massaging small circles into the sensitive skin. 

“You look so beautiful like this.” Your hands found his hair easily, you tugged him closer to your aching cunt, he placed a soft kiss on it.

“Do you want me to touch you here pretty girl?” Your eyes rolled into the back of your skull at his words, his voice was deep and full of lust, you roughly tugged at his hair again, if your grip was painful he didn’t say anything.

“Din, please.” He hummed deep in his throat, his arms moving under your hips, bringing your entire ass off the ground, he rested the lower half of your body on his chest and shoulders, his knees pressing into the middle of your back. He licked a long strip up between your folds causing you to gasp, his tongue flicked against your entrance, gathering all your excitement on his tongue, he moaned at the taste, his hands tightened on your thighs, his fingers were probably going to leave small bruises, your hips grinding upwards trying to get stimulation on your throbbing clit. Din moved his attention to it immediately, his tongue circling and flicking against it. He finally brought the sensitive area between his lips, rubbing the flat part of his tongue against it painfully slow. You let out a frustrated moan, the contact was just enough to keep you begging for more but not enough to push you over the edge, his hands adjusted on your hips, one moving between your thighs, He pressed two fingers into your entrance slowly, curling his fingers to feel the flexing of your walls.

“You look so pretty, do you want to cum Mesh’la?”

“Yes, please!” Your voice was desperate, his fingers worked inside you, moving slowly against your g-spot, his tongue flicked against your clit again, his warm breath caused you to clench on his fingers.

“Yes, please what?” His fingers slammed into the spot again.

“Yes, please Sir!” He hummed against your sensitive skin, his pace picking up at your words, his fingers moved quickly inside you, his tongue covered your clit again working at the same steady pace as his fingers, his other hand gripped your thigh even tighter, your head fell back, moans and the noises of him tasting you filled your head, you moaned loudly feeling your release building in the pit of your stomach, your toes curled and you screamed out Din’s name, a shiver racked through your body, your skin set on fire with your orgasm, Din’s mouth didn’t leave you until your high had completely pasted, he placed one more soft kiss against your sensitive skin before pulling away. 

“Hmmm good girl, you look so pretty when you cum.” Din’s lips found yours, you could taste yourself on them, your tongue flicked against his lips taking in more of the tangy taste.

“I’ll keep cumming for you if you keep complimenting me” You whispered against his lips. He smiled against you.

“Deal.” Din’s arms wrapped around your back pulling you up from the ground and into his lap, his hands laid against your thighs, grinding his hips up into you. Your head dropped to his shoulder groaning from the feeling of his pants rubbing against your still sensitive cunt, his hand moved, releasing his cock from his pants, he rubbed the tip of it against your clit, placing soft kisses on your neck and shoulder. He pressed his cock in between your folds, he released a soft breath, lining up with your entrance perfectly, he slammed his hips upwards and tore into you. You moaned loudly, your cunt clenching at how he filled you. You gripped his shirt, pawing at it, he ripped it from his head, your hands finding the tense muscles of his shoulders quickly, digging your nails into the skin, he groaned into your neck. You started to grind your hips into his while he thrusted up into you, you gripped his shoulders and tried to push him back

“Let me ride you.” You pushed at his shoulders again, Din fell back quickly and you landed on top of his chest, you moved your hands to his sternum and sat up, throwing your head back at the new feeling, your eyes threatened to open for a second but you continued to squeeze them shut. You bounced on his cock, reveling how deep he was inside of you, he moved his legs, planting his feet in the ground and pointing his knees up, your ass was flat against his thighs, he met each of your thrusts. Moans filled the quiet air, his thumb drifted down between you to rub soft circles into your clit. You moved your arms to brace on either side of his head, his lips catching yours in between thrusts. 

“You look so beautiful on top of me, so beautiful riding my cock pretty girl.” Din whispered into your ear biting it, his hand held steady on your back, his rough fingers gripping the skin there. The sensation of his cock buried deep inside you, and his thumb lazily moving against your clit was driving you up a wall, a familiar pulling returned to the pit of your stomach again. You started to bounce on his cock faster chasing your high, his hips meeting each of your thrusts.

“Din, I’m going to cum again.” Your hands gripped the grass on either side of his head pulling it out of the ground, he buried his face in your chest before replying.

“Good Mesh’la, cum on my cock, cum for me.” Din’s hand on your back moved to your hair, pulling you down to his lips, the kiss was wild and passionate, it pushed you into your second orgasm, your teeth bit down on his bottom lip, he groaned into your mouth, his hips moving quickly underneath you, the hand it your hand tightened and Din moaned out your name, you collapsed on top of him, feeling his cock twitch inside of you. 

Both his arms snaked around your waist, he placed a soft kiss to the top of you head, you stayed out in the open field for a few minutes before Din shifted, his cock falling out from inside you, he sat up and shifted you in his arms so your legs were wrapped around his waist, and then he stood up as if you weighed nothing and began walking back to the Crest. You nuzzled your face into the crook of his neck taking in his scent, he laid you down in your small nook of blankets and tried to move away, you locked your legs around his waist.

“I’ll be right back pretty girl, I’m just going to put out the fire and gather our things.” He placed a small kiss to your cheek before peeling your legs away from him. You finally opened your eyes and were met with a pitch black hull, you moved the blankets around making sure the makeshift bed would be comfortable enough for both of you, familiar footsteps walked up the hull’s ramp. Your eyes closed again out of instinct, he stood next to the blankets for a few minutes before slipping under them, you realized he was completely naked now, his fingers traveled up and down your arm, placing soft kisses to your shoulder.

“We should rest.” Din’s arms wrapped around you, pulling you tight against his chest, his face nuzzled into the back of your shoulder. You tangled your legs into his and settled in for the night.

“Goodnight my love.” You froze as the words left your mouth, mentally kicking yourself for saying something so stupid. Din tensed behind you for a split second before relaxing against you.

“Goodnight pretty girl.” He placed one more kiss on your shoulder, you fell asleep replaying your words in your mind.

***

Mando propped himself up to watch you sleep, you were laying on your back, the blanket had slipped down your stomach, your entire chest was on display. He watched it move with your breath, his eyes settling onto the scars that littered your entire abdomen, the largest one was closest to him, he lightly ran his fingers over the raised skin, but pulled back quickly, he didn’t want to wake you. His fingers fell to his own chest. He had small scars over his entire body but nothing like yours, his were faded and remnants of his early bounty hunting days before he had much beskar, yours were red and angry, the only flaw on your body, and even then he still thought you were beautiful with them, they added to your story, to your beauty. He would always think you're beautiful, his thumb brushed against your cheek, you stirred at his touch, turning to face away from him settling back into the pillow. Mando let out a small sigh, he could stay here forever just staring at you, but he knew you’d be waking up soon and he didn’t have his helmet on. His mind traveled back to the interaction he had with Bo-Katan, she was a Mandalorian but she didn’t follow the same creed, she removed her helmet, she openly shared her name. Mando moved silently from the blankets, he grabbed his clothing and helmet and moved to the fresher.

Once the door was closed he turned the light on. His eyes looking at the reflection in the mirror. He always wondered if you did see his face, would you find him attractive? He never had to worry about things like that, he had only been with 2 women before you and both of them were quick fresher fucks, he didn’t even bother learning their names. You were even his first kiss, you seemed to be a lot of firsts for him. Remembering the affectionate name you had called him last night, he liked it. He liked sharing those experiences with you. His hand moved to his hair, pushing the brown locks out of his forehead, he scanned his face, he had small lines in his forehead, the reflection of his brown eyes staring back at him, he looked at his nose, running one finger over it and then his mustache and his lips. He hoped if you ever saw his face you’d find him attractive. He knew the likelihood of that ever happening were very slim, you didn’t seem like the marriage type and he wasn’t sure he’d ever even considered marriage. The thought of you seeing his face without any strings attached made his chest tighten, he pulled himself away from the mirror, focusing on the helmet. He dressed quickly and placed the helmet back on his head, looking in the mirror once more. This is The Way, it's better this way. He moved out of the fresher to find you out of bed, pulling a long tunic over your head. Your eyes met his, you smiled widely at him, he smiled too under the helmet.

“Nightmares?” Mando seemed to make it a habit to ask whether you woke up.

“Nothing too horrible, did you actually sleep at all?” Your eyebrow raised, Mando narrowed his eyes at you and gave a small nod.

“Liar.” You smiled and poked your finger out at him, he grabbed your wrist and brought it to his helmet, laying your palm flat against the side of it. He wanted it to be pressed against his cheek. Your eyes softened, you stared into his visor. He was worried again that you could see through his helmet, that you were just staring at his face and never telling him.

“It’s not like we have much going on around here, I could rest all day if I want to.” You gave him a small sheepish smile.

“I was actually going to ask if you could watch Grogu for the better part of today, I’d like to do something training with my lightsabers, I’m incredibly out of practice.” Mando rubbed his hand against yours pulling it away from the beskar helmet, he gave a small squeeze before nodding his head.

“Can we watch you practice?” You turned to attach your holster to your hips and thigh, you shrugged your shoulders, placing the lightsaber hilts into the belt.

“I don’t see why not, but you can’t distract me.” Moving up the ladder probably to grab Grogu.

“We won’t. We’ll be perfectly quiet gentlemen.” You let out a loud laugh at his words

“Gentlemen? I didn’t think that word was in your vocabulary.” Mando rolled his eyes at the sarcasm, he was able of being a gentleman, and Grogu listened to him, it’d be very tame.

“We’re well behaved.” You returned with a sleepy eyed kid attached to your hip, you nodded your head and smiled, reaching out to place Grogu into Mando’s arms.

“Grogu is well behaved at very least.” You said winking before moving down the ramp and into the meadow, Mando sat down on a large rock and set Grogu next to him, Grogu looked out to you and then up at Mando, letting out a small noise.

“She’s gonna use her laser swords for us buddy, you stay here I’ll grab us some food.” Mando turned and walked up the ship to grab two ration packs before returning to where he had left the child, Grogu’s eyes were trained on you, Mando handed him an opened ration pack which he took excitedly. He sat with the kid next to him and watched as you moved gracefully through the meadow with the sabers in your hands.

***

You set your sabers back on your belt, your chest heaving with every breath, it had been well over five years since you had trained with your sabers and you pushed yourself to the brink of exhaustion, you weren’t sure how long you’ve been in the meadow practicing but the sun had moved over your head and settled between a mountain once you were finally done, you moved slowly through the grass to see Din and Grogu still watching you. You moved towards them, Din moved to meet you.

“Have you two been watching this entire time?” Din reached out and handed you a water canister which you gladly accepted, gulping down as much as you could.

“Well I have, the kid passed out a few times, and wandered off to eat some bugs or something.” You gave him a small smile, pushing past Din to greet Grogu who was trying to chew on a rock, you knocked it out of his mouth and picked him up, his eyes met yours, images of you practicing flashed in your mind, you looked more graceful than you thought you looked, his emotions were excited and prideful.

“Thank you buddy, someday you’ll be able to practice like that as well, when you’re older we can find you a kyber crystal and make your own saber.” You ran a finger over his cheek, his eyes widened at your words, you set him down once he began to wiggle too much. He ran around for another few hours before his energy was completely gone, he waddled back to Din and crawled into his lap, falling asleep quickly. Din had been cleaning his blasters prior to that he had set them down the second Grogu crawled into his lap, changing his posture to comfort the sleepy child. You let out a small laugh at the scene moving you now empty ration pack to the side, Din was so nurturing with him, his helmet turned to your direction, cocking very slightly, you gave a small shake of your head.

“Grogu just feels safe with you, and you take care of him. To any outsider you’re a terrifying bounty hunter that could hunt and kill anyone but to him, you’re home.” 

“We’re both home, he gives you the same look.” Din stood quietly and worked his way into the ship, you followed closely behind him.

“Yeah but I’m not some terrifying bounty hunter.” Din softly set Grogu in him pram, rubbing a finger over his head before closing the crib, turning around and descending back down the ladder. You gave one last look to the crib before following him back into the hull.

“No you're just an exceedingly amazing pilot with great aim, two laser swords, Jedi powers, and loads of hand to hand combat training, totally not intimidating.” You huffed at his words, he was right but it was different, he conveyed a sense of authority, power and intimidation radiated off him.

“Well when you put it that way.” Din let out a small laugh, grabbing your hand and tugging you into his chest. His hands moved slowly up and down your arms.

“I want to have a sparring match, between us.” You pulled back to look at him, this is one of those moments you wished you could see his face.

“Why? You’d kick my ass.” You were fully confident that when it came to hand to hand fighting Din would beat you, probably quickly, it’d be really embarrassing, but on the other hand, it could also be really hot.

“I mean it’d all be for fun, I don’t want us to actually try to hurt each other, I just want to see your skills first hand.” Din’s hands stopped on your shoulders giving them a light squeeze.

“You have an unfair advantage with the beskar, what if I go to land a punch on your chest and it breaks my hand?” Din scoffed, shaking his head a bit.

“I wasn’t going to wear my armor, but if anything you have the advantage with the Jedi powers and stuff.” You couldn’t help the large smile that spread across your face at his words.

“I won't use my Jedi powers, tomorrow morning meet me in the meadow, we can have our sparring match there.” You held your hand out for Din to shake, he stared at it for a few moments before hesitatingly slipping his hand into yours, you gave one firm shake before dropping it.

“Get some sleep, you're going to need it, since I’m going to kick your ass and all.”Din voiced was lined with sarcasm. You narrowed your eyes at him before turning to walk to your small nest of blankets, you removed your holster and sabers putting them in your bag of items before stripping out of your tunic and pants, you peeled off your underclothing as well, turning to see Din staring at you, his hand balled up tightly and holding onto the belt loops of his pants. His helmet following you across the hull.

“I’m going to take a shower first, lover boy.” You patted his shoulder as you walked straight past him into the fresher the door closed behind you and you let out a small laugh, the expression on his face was probably priceless even if you couldn’t see it. 

As you showered you thought about what you did know about him and his appearance, you knew his body was also covered in scars, his skin was tan, his body hair was a darker color so you were assuming his hair was probably dark brown, you had felt his face plenty of times in the darkness, you could map it under your fingers. You knew he usually had facial hair that tickles your skin and the hair on his head was long and thick. You also knew you’d never get the chance to see his face. Only people who are married to Mandalorians can see under their helmet. You bit your lip as you turned the water off, marriage wasn’t something you thought of ever, but if it meant you could see him, really see him. You weren’t sure what you’d do. That thought made your head spin, you’d known him for such a short period of time, but him and the kid made you feel like you had a place in this galaxy, they were home. 

The hull was pitch black when you stepped out the fresher, you squealed a little bit, not ready for the darkness.

“Follow my voice, pretty girl.” Din’s unmodulated voice came from where you knew all your blankets were, you walked to it mostly relying on memory but also using the force a bit to make sure you didn’t fall over any objects laying on the floor. Din’s hands found your calves, you stepped lightly over him before laying down making sure you weren’t going to land on any of his body parts, his arms wrapped around you, pulling you against him, you could feel that he was also completely naked now.

“Is this how we’re going to sleep from now on?” Din nuzzled his head into your neck and hummed, his fingers brushed against your back lightly tracing your spine. 

“I like when your hands linger.” You said just saying your thoughts out loud.

“I like when you let my hands linger.” His hand found your ass and squeezed before going back to what they were doing before. You turned your head to find his lips, peppering light ones against his.

“Can I ask more questions about Mandalorians?” You took him humming while kissing your throat as a yes.

“I remember a while ago you said only people you marry and your child can see your face, does Grogu technically count in that, also what does a Mandalorian wedding look like?” Din paused at your neck, taking a deep breath before replying.

“Grogu is my foundling and I care for him like he’s my own, I don’t know if he counts but I’ve never shown him my face, as for the wedding I’m not sure, I’ve never gone to one or looked much into it. It’s probably some sacred words and a ritual, why do you ask?” His lips found your neck again leaving soft kisses and light nips, your eyes fluttered close at the feeling.

“Just curious.” Din’s mouth stopped moving against your neck.

“Is that so?” You nodded your head, you could hear a sense of amusement in his voice.

“If I were to ever get married, I’d just exchange words of love and gratitude with whomever I planned on marrying and then I’d remove my helmet for them to see my face, and then I’d take them right then and there, and consummate the marriage.” Your heart picked up in your chest at his words, he left heavy emphasis on the words whomever and them, you nodded your head again.

“Sounds like a lovely wedding, would get you catering?” Trying to attempt a joke to lighten the conversation.

“What would you want at your wedding?” His fingers started to trail up and down your side, his other arm moved to trap you further against him.

“Oh, I've never considered it, I don’t think enough people would come to my wedding to need catering, I'm a big fan of cushnip, could probably get that at any cantina though.” Din let out a small laugh beside you.

“A cantina catered wedding?” You squirmed against him, the topic made your entire body warm.

“I’m sorry for bringing it up, we can stop talking about it now.” Din’s arms tightened around you, he placed a small kiss on your forehead.

“Don't be, I’ve never considered marriage before now.” 

“Before now?” You couldn’t stop the words, they fell out of your mouth before you could stop them

“Never had someone to consider getting married to, never had a home before now. Go to sleep pretty girl, I want tomorrow to be a fair fight.”

Your mind raced with his words, was he considering marriage now? You’ve known each other for such a short amount of time, did he feel the same way as you? You tried to fight through your exhaustion, but in the end you were pulled into another deep dreamless sleep in Din’s arms.


End file.
